Broken then Fixed
by lilmissshortie1
Summary: I don't remember ever crying for everything that happened to me. All i remember is all the anger i have.All i think about is how no one can fix me.I live with my worst enemy.and i am falling in love with someone i didn't expect.How does this help me? AU!
1. 1: Walking home alone

** Hey guys lol….this fanfic is going to be my first long one for fairy tail…:D yay well I hope you like it :D Btw this whole fanfic will be in Lucy's point of view unless I say it is someone elses haha lol This is a AU all human to :D**

**SUMMARY: Lucy has had it hard for a teenager. She got abused verbally from her father and she ran away to dead mom's best friend's house where she is currently living now. She gets these weird calls from her Father threatening for her to come back. And what makes things worse is that she lives with the person she hates most in the world. ..How will she survive? Her life turns for the worst when she falls in love with someone she didn't expect to ever love in her life!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I slammed the locker door. It was a long day. I have so much homework. It's not even funny. I pulled out my phone as I walked towards the front of the school building doors. I started playing with my phone as I waited for the idiot that I have to walk home with.<p>

"LU-CHAN!" I looked up towards the parking lot where the voice came from to see my best friend walking towards me. Her wavy blue hair bounced as her blue converse slammed against the ground making their way to me. She had on an orange off the shoulder shirt and blue capri's. I am not going to lie she looks cute especially since she completed the look with her orange headband.

"LEVI-Chan!" I exclaimed as I waved at her happily. Levi smiled at me and stopped when she finally got to me.

"Hi Lu-chan!" She exclaimed. "Do you need a ride? You know Gajeel and I would be happy to give you one!"

"No thanks , Levi-chan! That asswipe and Wendy should be here soon." I said not wanting to be in a car with Levi and her boyfriend , Gajeel. Last time I made the mistake and taking the ride home and in every stop sign and stop light they would make out. "Anyways I am not in the mood to see you and Gajeel attack each other's mouth at every stop." I inwardly laughed as I saw Levi's face turned instantly red with embarrassment.

"We do not do that!" Levi countered as she looked away from me. I smiled.

"Yeah, you guys do! Don't deny it!" I laughed out loud making Levi sigh in frustration.

"Whatever!" She scoffed. I rolled my eyes at her and glanced at my phone. Ugh it is 3:45! We get out from school at 3! Where the hell is that idiot! "Natsu is not here yet?"

"NO! I swear when I see that asshole's face I will turn it the same color as Happy's fur!" I threatened as I glared at the parking lot. I swear I will do it.

"Can't you guys try to get along!" Levi sighed. I looked at her with the 'are – you- serious' look. She should know the answer for that already.

"Hell NO!" I yelled in anger. "you know how much I hate that snot nosed dragon loving pink haired annoying ass of a person!" I hissed making Levi back up a little bit away from me. I sighed. "Sorry!"

"Lu-chan I don't understand? Why do you guys hate each other so much?" Levi asked concerned. It was the same question everyone always asks me, but I will never tell anyone what he did to me. Not from embarrassment or anything. Just it happened when we were young and every time I think about it I get more angry. So I always refused to answer that question. Levi noticing my silence told me she had to go. I smiled and said my goodbye as I saw her walk towards Gajeel. I waved at him to, but all I got was a slight nod.

"I swear you would think after living with him, Wendy, and that asswipe. Gajeel would at least I don't know wave back," I mumbled to myself as I started walking towards home. I am not even going to wait for them. I walked past the parking lot and the sign that read ' Fairy Tail High School' and went towards the sidewalk leading towards the path to my house.

I felt the breeze blow around me as my blonde hair whipped back and forth. I closed my eyes and listened to the trees rustle against the winds. Also the birds chirping. I love spring.

I continued to walk in contentment that I get this time by myself. I couldn't help it when my mind went back to everything that happened to me the past 2 years. I sighed as I let a tear fall down my cheek.

It all started when mom died. That's when all this started. All the pain and sadness that I keep in my heart. See after my mom died my dad went to the cold hearted demon that he is now. I remember how times he has verbally abused me and sometimes when he got really angry he would smack me in the face with such a great force that it would knock me down. My dad is the top businessman in all of Japan so he has to keep up to his reputation. I had to keep up to his reputation.

Last time I saw father was on the day I ran away. It was also the day that he tried to force me to marry, but I refused. I tried to stand up for myself, but I only ended up getting smack in the face again and I was told I have no choice. I got so angry that day that during the night I snuck out of the house and past the servants quarters. I ran as fast as I could all the way to the town of Magnolia. I knew that momma's best friend, Igneel, lived here.

I remember when he found me on his door step soaking wet and tired because of the rain and all the walking I did. Igneel immediately took me in and took care of me. He is like my father in so many ways. I don't know how I could ever repay him.

I turned to the right on Magnolia st. and as I walked I looked ahead to see a certain pink idiot walking with Wendy. I immediately broke into a run and when I was a good few feet away I jumped and kicked the pink head. Wendy gasped in shock as the boy fell down.

"Lucy-san?" Wendy gasped in surprised as she looked at me wide eyed. I went to Wendy and hugged her ignoring the groans on the floor.

"Hi Wendy!" I exclaimed once I pulled away. I looked at her and smiled. She is so adorable with her long dark blue hair and white sundress. She is also that idiot on the floor's sister. "How was school?"

"Good!" Wendy exclaimed smiling. Then I heard him get up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ,LUCY!" He yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"NATSU! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AFTER SCHOOL!" I yelled back as I remembered waiting for him and Wendy after school to walk. Ugh sometimes I really want to kill him in his sleep, but I can't because Igneel really wants us to get along. So we try…..hell not even that! We don't get along at all.

"I had better things to do!" Natsu shrugged as he smirked at me knowing how to annoy me. I felt my anger rising more as I glared at him.

I grabbed the front of his shirt fisting my hand hard.

"Listen here you pink haired freak! The only reason I am walking with you home is because Wendy and Igneel asked me. And the only reason I haven't seriously hurt you is because they asked me to." I hissed as I glared at him. Natsu narrowed his eyes at me getting angry. He knew about the promise I made to Igneel and Wendy because he had to make the same promise.

"Let go of me or you will regret it, Keychains!" He growled at me using my childhood nickname that I hated so much.

"Make me ,Dragonbreath!" I challenged narrowing my eyes at him.

"Natsu,….Lucy….can we please just go home!" Wendy asked as she tried to pull us apart. I looked at her then at Natsu again.

"We will finish this later! Asshole!" I exclaimed as I let him go pushing him away in the process. I breathed in and out trying to keep my anger down. Wendy noticing me now calmed grabbed my hand and started walking towards home which is only 3 houses away.

"Bitch!" I heard Natsu mutter as I kept on walking. I smirked knowing that I am going to pay him back for saying that.

* * *

><p><strong>so what you think? lol<strong>

**i know it's short, but i promise next chappy will be longerrr haha**


	2. 2: watching from up there

** Hey guys lol thanks to ****Lucy-chaaan****,Twistedkorn, and ice devil cat demon for the amazing reviews :D yall are so awesome I am so glad you like my story :D**

* * *

><p>"hmmm hmm hmmm!" I hummed to a random beat as I filed my nails. I crossed my feet on top of my desk and shaking my left foot, that is on top of my right foot, back and forth to the beat. I leaned back on my desk chair as I continued to file. My blonde hair is up in a messy bun and I had on blue short shorts and a pink tank top.<p>

"LUUUUCCCCYYYY!" I heard a certain idiot yell in rage inside the house. I smiled to myself knowing he got my present.

I heard his heavy steps going up the stairs and marching to my door. My room door slammed open revealing a very pissed off blue haired teenager. I almost died of laughter when I saw it, but instead I kept it in. He came into my purple room and stood in front of me glaring.

"So how do you like your new hair ,Natsu?" I asked him as I continued to file my nails uninterested.

"HOW DO I LIKE IT? LUCY YOU DYED MY HAIR BLUE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FUCKING LIKE IT!" Natsu yelled angrily at me.

"Well the color is light blue to be exact! And I didn't dye it…you did!" I pointed out. "Well at least you will look like your damn cat, Happy. Who by the way needs to stop sleeping in my room!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT THAT!" he hissed as he snatched my nail filer from my hand and broke it in half. " why the hell did you do this!"

I glared at him as I saw him drop the pieces to my favorite nail filer to the floor. I got up from my chair and stood in front of him glaring. He is going to get it now.

"That was my favorite nail filer!" I hissed dangerously at him. Natsu glared back at me in response.

"And! I don't care! I care about my now blue hair!" Natsu growled as he pointed at his hair.

"AND YOU CAN JUST DYE IT BACK, ASSHOLE! THAT NAIL FILER WAS BEST IN THE WORLD AND THE ONLY THING THAT I BROUGHT FROM THAT GOD FORSAKEN PLACE I CAME FROM!" I yelled as I fisted my hand and went to go hit him. Natsu immediately blocked my punch and tripped me. I grabbed onto him making him fall down to.

I felt something soft under me when I landed. I looked up to see Natsu hovering over me. Oh god! I am lying on my bed and he is hovering over me. My worst enemy….why is my heart beating so fast. I hate him…. I can't ….

"Lucy…" He whispered as he leaned closer to me. My heart is beating faster. I felt his breath on my face as he comes closer to me. Damn why am I so nervous. Our lips are only a few inches apart. "Luce.." he whispered again as he eyes never left mine. My heart beat is accelerating as he lips are nearly touching mine.

"LUCY!" Wendy sang as she slammed the door open. Natsu and I looked towards the door in shock to see Wendy and Gajeel standing there. Gajeel is drinking his beer not paying attention inside until Wendy gasped. Gajeel opened his eyes and saw us. He immediately spit out his beer and started choking. Wendy came to his help him immediately. Oh god nooo….

Natsu looked at the door then at me in shock. I felt my anger boil. There is no way I am going to let him steal something that is important….

"NATSU! GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled as I lifted my foot hitting him hard between the legs. Natsu immediately howled in pain and fell off the bed. I sat up and saw that Gajeel was on the floor laughing his butt off. While Wendy went to Natsu's aid.

"Natsu-san are you ok?" Wendy asked concerned. Natsu only groaned in response. I felt my face heat up as I thought about everything that happened.

"NNNNOW GETT THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! AND DON'T COME BACK!" I yelled as I kicked him out. Wendy looked at me shocked as she stood next to the still laughing Gajeel.

"Lucy-san…" Wendy started.

"Can you guys like not tell anyone what you just saw, please!" I begged as I looked down at the floor refusing to look at them in the eyes. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Gajeel smirking at me.

"Don't worry ,bunny girl! Even though I think is stupid that you would act like that for something dumb. It is none of my business so I won't say anything. Not even to Levi!" Gajeel said. I smiled at him. "anyways I still didn't tell her why you hate Natsu so much."

"Thanks, Gajeel!" I said as I hugged him. Gajeel stiffened immediately and pushed me away.

"That doesn't mean you get all mushy gushy on me!" He said as he grabbed the still groaning Natsu's foot. "By the way I thought the hair idea was funny!" Gajeel laughed as he dragged his brother to his room. "Let's go get you hair dye,Happy!" Gajeel said laughing at his own joke.

"uhmmm Lucy-san.." Wendy said nervously. I turned to Wendy and smiled at her.

"Yeah?" I asked happily.

"do you like Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up again as I remember how Natsu and I were on the bed. How my heart was beating fast….still is when I think about it. But I hate him! I always will!

"No I don't ! I HATE HIM!" I yelled out loud so everyone can hear me. I turned to go in my room and slammed the door closed. I went to my sliding door in my room and stepped out to the balcony that is overlooking the lake and trees that are behind all the houses in the neighborhood. I breathed in the fresh air and leaned against the railing. Hopfully Natsu doesn't go out his balcony which is actually next to mine only a few feet away. Yup Natsu's room is next to mine. I sighed as I looked down.

"What have I gotten myself into,Moma?" I whispered as I looked towards the sky. I let a tear drop down my cheek. "I miss you!" I whispered as I closed my eyes feeling the wind against my face. I really miss her, but I know she is watching me from up there.

* * *

><p><strong>i know i know it is short and i am so sorry :( forgive me ...<strong>

**it's that i wanted to make it kinda nice lol**

**so next chapter be prepared to finally know what caused Lucy to hate Natsu so much :D**

**Plz review and tell me what you think :D **


	3. 3: remembering what you did

**HOLA! Lol how are you guys? Uhmmm soo thanks to ice**** devil cat demon,**** Romance Diaries, NaLu xxxx, and decimo27 for the recent coments :D and everyone that has been reading my story thanks :D Now to answer some of your questions :D**

**Romance Diaries – Thank you for liking my story :D and I for sure like yours to especially the new chappy lol and about the software?...uhmm I use Microsoft word to write my stories...is that what you mean? **

**NaLu xxxx- lol I am glad your so interested in my story lol and don't worry in this chapter your question about Lucy's hate for Natsu will be answered :D**

**Well that was all the questions I got…if anyone has any questions or suggestions plz review and tell me and I will write a response for sure :D hope you like this chapter…thanks again for likeing my story.**

* * *

><p>"UGH!" I exclaimed as I slammed my locker door closed. I can't believe..<p>

"Bad day?" Erza chuckled as she stood next to me.

"You have no idea!" I sighed in exasperation. She chuckled at me as she walked with me to my first period. Her black heels clank against the floor as she walked with black skinny jeans and blue tank top with silver swords around.

"What did Natsu do now?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"What didn't he do?" I said with much sarcasm in my voice as I recalled the dilemma today.

"What happened?" Erza persisted as she looked at me with such a demanding face. I swear she scares me shitless a lot. I just love it when she scares that ass and Gray. I sighed again as I ran my hand through my loose blond hair.

"First, I wake up to see that his damn cat is on my bed again. So I do like I always do. I grab the cat go to Natsu's room and kick the door open and throw the cat at him. Hoping that it will claw his face."

"So what is different from this time?"

"He woke up!" I simply said. Erza looked at me shocked knowing as much as I do that Natsu never wakes up for anything. He only wakes up when he wants to. Gajeel, Igneel, and Gray are the only ones who can wake him because they know how to set his buttons.

"What happened after that?" Erza asked interested as she put her long red hair up in a ponytail while she is walking.

"What do you think? We argued and fought like always. Wendy and Gajeel had to pull us apart because I was going to punch him. I swear I just want to punch him in the face and they never let me. But anyways after that I went to take a shower." I explained as Erza and I headed to our seats in the classroom. We were in the middle room. I was next to the window and Erza sits next to me. Once we seated Erza and I faced each other and continued our conversation. "Once I came out of the shower I looked and noticed my phone and ipod are missing."

"You think he took it." Erza asked, but I know deep down she wants to kick his ass for everything he did to me. I am just glad Erza doesn't know what he did to make me hate him.

"I know he took it." I hissed in anger. "So now I don't have a phone!"

"I can deal with him if you want." Erza said evilly as she opened her science book just flipping through pages.

"NO! I got something better in store!" I said evilly to her. Erza immediately stopped playing with her book and looked at me eagerly.

"What is it?"

"You'll see when you hear him scream," I said smiling as I faced the front.

"You're so evil sometimes." Erza chuckled. I laughed to, but I instantly shut up once the teacher and other students came in. Now we just have to wait till lunch till for my plan to be revealed to the world.

"Ugh! Finally I survived five classes. I should go home." I sighed as I set my tray of food down on the cafeteria table. The day went by so slow for me.

"Lu-chan, you still have two more classes!" Levi exclaimed as she sat her tray down next to me. I laughed as we took our seats.

"But still….I am just so tired.." I whined as I took a bite in my sandwich. I moaned in delight as I chewed down. I looked up to see Erza, Mira, Cana, Lisanna,Bisca, and Juvia. I smiled and said hi as they sat down at our table.

"So Lucy...I haven't heard Natsu scream yet." Erza said as she looked at me amused. The girls in the table looked at me amused also.

"Oh no, Lucy! What you do to Natsu now?" Lisanna said disappointedly. I looked at them innocently as I took another bite out of my burger.

"you'll see!" I sang happily and then right on cue.

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYYY!" The idiot's voice can be heard throughout the cafeteria. Everyone in the room instantly silenced as they stared towards the cafeteria doors towards the half-naked boy with only a towel to cover below his waist. Everyone laughed as he stomped his way to me.

"Natsu. You should stop yelling my name so much. I am starting to think that you secretly want me!" I pointed out as I laughed.

"Where are my cloths." Natsu hissed as he leaned over me. I looked at him and smiled.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Lucy!" He warned as he glared at me.

"Hey you were just at gym right? You probably left your cloths in your locker!" I said again as I ate the last bite in my sandwich.

"I already checked and my cloths weren't there."

"Are you sure you checked right? I mean you didn't even check your shampoo yesterday." I said innocently.

"What you do to his shampoo?" Mira asked curiously. I looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't do anything. He just had a slight problem with his shampoo and his hair turned blue." I chuckled as the rest of the girls at the table laughed.

"Oh man I would pay to see that." I looked at Cana and raised my eyebrows.

"How much would you pay?"

"You have a picture don't you?" Erza sighed ,but looked at me with anticipation.

"As a matter of fact I did..on my phone…but someone TOOK IT!" I hissed as I turned to glare at Natsu. Natsu smiled at me. "THAT AND MY IPOD!"

"You have no proof that I took it!" Natsu said as he crossed him arms. "Now give me my cloths!"

"Give me my stuff first!"

"LUCY!" He warned.

"NATSU!" I warned back as I stood up and glared at him.

"Hey how about you guys….I don't know give both of each other's stuff back at the same time and get along." Lisanna spoke up.

"Juvia agrees." Juvia said. I turned to look at them both.

"No! I don't need to get along with an asshole like him." I hissed then I turned back to Natsu. "NOW GIVE ME MY PHONE AND IPOD!" I practically yelled in his face.

"YOU GIVE ME MY CLOTHS!" Natsu yelled back as he balled his fist at his sides.

"GIVE ME MY STUFF." I yelled back.

"Will Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartifila, Please report to the front office the principal will like to see you," The announcement from the office rang throughout the school. I groaned.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Natsu and I yelled at each other at the same time as we made our way to the office. While we marched angrily to the office lots of people would stare at Natsu.

"Hahahaha Look who is the stripper man now!" Gray laughed as he pointed at Natsu. Gray is like Natsu's best friend ,but they fight a lot. Gray continued to laugh at Natsu as he clutched his stomach not knowing that his shirt is already missing so all he has on are his blue jeans and shoes. Gray's black hair shines against the light as he shook with laughter. Natsu glared at him angrily

"Shut up at least people would love to see me strip unlike you and your nasty ass," Natsu growled. I looked at both of them and rolled my eyes. The office door is just right behind us. Are they seriously going to start? Who am I kidding? They are going to start.

"Come on, Pinky!" I hissed as I grabbed Natsu by his ear dragging him in the office. I can hear Gray's laughs echo as the door closed behind us.

"OW! Lucy! What the fuck! Let go!" Natsu growled as I continued to walk towards the principal's office door. I finally let go of his ear as I raise my hand and knocked on the principal's door that said 'Principal Markov'.

"Come in!" I heard the old man say from the inside. I sighed and opened the door pushing Natsu in first. Here we go again.

We entered inside the office to see Principal Markov sitting down on top of his desk looking at us angrily.

"Hey gramps!" Natsu said nervously as he tried to stand behind me, but I just moved out of the way.

"Natsu. Lucy. Can you guys care to explain to me why I found Natsu's cloths and Lucy's phone and IPod in the lost and found?" Principal Markov asked as he revealed a box with our stuff. I turned to Natsu and glared at him as he turned to me glaring also.

"You put my stuff in the lost and found?" We hissed at each other. We continued to glare at each other until we were interrupted by a cough.

"Natsu, please grab your cloths and go change," Principal Markov pointed to the cloths then to the bathroom that is connected to his office. Natsu grabbed his clothing eagerly and went to his way to the bathroom. "Natsu! Only change and come back. Don't trash my bathroom like last time." He warned as Natsu shut the door. Once the door was shut I sighed and sat on the leather chair against the wall.

"Lucy. I know you guys don't get along and you won't ever forgive what he did, but can you at least stop with the pranks."

"He started it!" I mumbled as I looked down at my hands. What it is true. If he had not done what he did 2 years ago we would still be best friends. Yup, Natsu and I used to be the bestest of friends. Just not anymore.

"Lucy! I don't care who started it. I just want this to end. As much of a good student you are you get sent to much to my office because of these pranks you guys do. They have to stop, Understood!" Principal Markov demanded as he looked at me in the eyes.

"Yes sir!" I said as I looked at the bathroom door to see it open. Natsu standing there with his black loose fitting skinny jeans, red converse, and a red graphic t-shirt with a dragon breathing fire. He just stood there staring at me. I rolled my eyes immediately and looked the other way.

"I already called Igneel and he said for you two to go home and work things out until he gets home." Great just great.

"I can't go I have classes!" I complained.

"I can't either I have ….to…do…something," Natsu said as he tried to think of something.

"That is seriously the best excuse you have, Pinky!" I scoffed as I got up crossing my arms in the process.

"It is better than going to class, Booknerd!" Natsu retorted. I glared at him, but my glare fell down instantly as I looked at Natsu in shock. His expression it is like he doesn't even want to fight.

"You two need to stop! Now go home. Don't make me repeat myself or I will give you both detentions." Principal Markov ordered. I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine!" I said as I grabbed my stuff and marched out the door. There is no point in arguing.

I slammed the school doors open as I walked towards the direction of home.

"Lucy! Wait!" I heard Natsu yell as he ran towards me. What the hell does he want now.

"What, Natsu!" I hissed as I turned to him. Natsu stopped in front of me looking a little unsure.

"Lucy, why do you hate me so much?" He asked. Does he seriously not remember what he did?

"Do you seriously not remember what you did?" I practically yelled at him. Natsu looked at me not even flinching. His eyes showed all his concern and care. I don't care though. I felt my chest tighten as my tears threaten to come out as I remember what he did. How painful it was. I quickly turned around and continued to walk fast towards the house. "Forget it!" I mumbled as I looked down at the ground. I continued to walk in silence ahead of Natsu. None of us talking. My tears coming down silently. I was about the turn to Magnolia st. when I felt a warm hand clamp down on my wrist holding me in place.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled as his hand tightened. I turned to face him to see him still in thought.

"Let go of my hand, you ass!" I hissed as I tried to take my hand back. I didn't even care that he sees my tears. I don't care about the pained expression he is giving me now.

"I remember what I did!" Natsu said as he looked at me in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again ,but was stopped by me.

"IT TOOK YOU THIS WHOLE WALK TIME TO FINALLY REMEMBER! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHAT YOU DID, TO ME! YOU BURNED MY MOTHER'S LAST LETTER THAT SHE WROTE TO ME BEFORE SHE DIED. I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO READ IT! OHHH BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE BECAUSE YOU JUST WANTED TO PLAY WITH FIRE LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" I yelled as my tears fell down. I didn't even care that I am crying in front of him. Natsu looked at me with sorrow then looked down. "What did you think that I hated you for?" I sobbed.

"Luce…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" I sobbed as I looked at him in the eyes.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY WHEN IT HAPPENED, DIDN'T I?" Natsu yelled at me. I remember he did, but that is not what I wanted. I stayed silent. "DIDN'T I!" Natsu yelled again as he moved closer to me. I put my hand in front of me to keep him from coming closer. His chest hit my hand. I looked down at my feet.

"I didn't forgive you then and I won't forgive you now!" I said weakly as I continued to look down. I felt Natsu's chest move to the side as he walked next to me. I let my hand drop down to my side as I refused to look at him.

"Then I will find a way to make you forgive me!" He said then he walked away. I looked up to see him walking towards the house. My tears are still coming down.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket a lot. I immediately put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I am really not in the mood to talk. I froze once i looked at the screen. Unknown caller was all it said.

"Helll helllo?" I said shakily as i answered the phone.

"Lucy!" I heard the masculine voice that has done the pain in my heart. I felt instantly overcome with fear.

"Father.."

* * *

><p><strong><span>the end was so sad to write especially since it was raining at my home i just couldnt stop the tears...<span>**

**review plz tell me what you think...**

**and if you have any questions or comments i will be happy to answer them **


	4. 4: Three days

**Hey guys lol I know it was a while since this update but the truth is that I have been brain storming about where I want this story to go…and now I have finally figured it out haha lol Thanks to NaLu xxxx, Lucy-chaan, the facebooker, Kelley Spalsh, BlueeMoon, TheSirenSerenade, LianneCherrie-Angel, and Gunpowder Cookies …for the reviews lol you guys are awesome and anyone that is reading my story lol I love yall….lol I no I am getting to emotional Gomenasai ..(sorry) **

**Ok now time to answer and questions or comments :D :**

**NaLu xxxx – I am glad you like my story and chapter 3 I admit it was kinda suspense….and don't worry the forgiveness is coming soon….just slowly…**

**Lucy-chaan – thanks for liking the chappie lol and I know Lucy's father dun dun dunnnn haha I did seriously was thinking that song after I reread it haha**

**The facebooker – Pretty? haha jk jk I will try to lesion their fighting and try to get them getting them along more…**

**Kelley Spalsh – Awwww thanks hahaha don't worry in the next few chapters it will explain more.. :D**

**BlueeMoon – Really? I am sorry I made you cry…thanks so much :D I no I just thought what would matter to Lucy more than anything that is not that bad but make her hate Natsu…Thanks for likeing it haha**

**TheSirenSerenade – Hahaha I luv the insults to haha…..thanks for supporting me..don't worry if you see mistakes don't be afraid to tell me my mistakes or any comments lol I want to make this the best story I can… with everyone's help…**

**LianneCherrie-Angel – The horizontal line? …uhmm it is the box with the line through…idk how to explain…. .**

**Gunpowder Cookies – I am so glad you like my story hahaha…. I noo I want a dragon t-shirt to hahaha**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"I didn't forgive you then and I won't forgive you now!" I said weakly as I continued to look down. I felt Natsu's chest move to the side as he walked next to me. I let my hand drop down to my side as I refused to look at him._

_"Then I will find a way to make you forgive me!" He said then he walked away. I looked up to see him walking towards the house. My tears are still coming down._

_I felt something vibrate in my pocket a lot. I immediately put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I am really not in the mood to talk. I froze once i looked at the screen. Unknown caller was all it said._

_"Helll helllo?" I said shakily as i answered the phone._

_"Lucy!" I heard the masculine voice that has done the pain in my heart. I felt instantly overcome with fear._

_"Father.."_

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Natsu said that he will find a way to make me forgive him. Three days since we fought. Three days since we talked. And three days since my dad threatened me on the phone to come back home. In those three days it seemed like I couldn't stop crying when I went in my room. In the nights it was worse. I always hid it away from everyone when they see me.<p>

I sighed as I slammed my hand on the snooze button. It is Saturday I don't want to get up so early. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head sinking more into my pillows.

"LUUUUCCCCYYYY!" I heard Wendy yell as she slammed my door open happily. I groaned as I dug myself more into my pillow trying to drown up to her footsteps skipping in my room. "Lucy! Igneel said to get up for break feast."

"five more minutes," I grumbled as I looked at Wendy sleepily. Wendy looked at me and smiled. She turned her way towards my balcony window where the curtain is covering the sun. "Wendy no…Please noo!" I begged as she put her hand on the edge of the curtain.

Wendy laughed as she opened the curtains letting in the bright sunlight in my room. I squealed as I covered myself with the quilt trying to block the light from my sensitive eyes.

"Luuucccyyy!" Wendy whined as she tried to pull the quilt away from me, but I just held on to it. I chuckled as I hear her struggle. Then I hear footsteps stop in front of my door. It is like I already know who is there as I heard his voice. My heart quickened as I heard their conversation.

"Wendy, Why isn't Lucy downstairs yet? Igneel is waiting." He said in his 'what the hell you doing' voice.

"I know, but Lucy- san won't get up. I tried to pull her quilt," Wendy said. My eyes widened as I heard him walk to the edge of the bed. My heart can't stop beating as I felt my face reddened.

"Lucy, wake up! Or I will do something that will piss you off!" He threatened.

"No! Now leave me alone or YOU will regret it, Natsu!" I yelled back at him as I clutched tighter to my quilt hoping it won't come off when he pulls it.

"Ooookaaayy don't say I didn't warn ya!" Natsu said innocently. I then felt the quilt being pulled off me at such amazing strength that it slips through my fingers. I yelped in shock as I felt the cold breeze of the room against my bare legs. I expect Natsu to start laughing at me ,but when I looked at him he is just looking at me in shock and I think I see lust in his eyes. Why is he looking at me like that? I looked down and yelled as I noticed that I am just in a t-shirt and a green underwear. I felt my face heat up as I grabbed my pillow to try to cover myself.

"NNNnn natsu get out!" I stuttered as I grabbed the other pillow with my free hand and chucked it at him. Natsu flinched in surprise and blinked a couple times. I glared at him angrily. What is he waiting for? He needs to leave! Where is Wendy?

"hmmmm just get downstairs fast!" Natsu said awkwardly as he left closing my room door in the process. Did he just blush? I stared dumb folded at the door for a while until I finally got up and got ready.

When I headed downstairs I was immediately engulfed by the smell of bacon. My stomach rumbling while I walked into the enormous kitchen. You know those types of dream kitchens that you see in the magazine that almost every cooking mom wants.

"Ahh the bunny girl finally decides to join us," Gajeel said once he noticed me in the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at him as I made my way to my seat which is next to Wendy and Gajeel.

"Whatever….what are you looking so nice for..date with Levi-channnn," I purred once I sat down earning a glare from Gajeel, but I can see the blush he is trying to hide.

"Yeah, Yeah! Now why the hell didn't you send me a picture of Natsu in only a towel in the cafeteria," Gajeel questioned me. I rolled my eyes at him as I set up my plate with eggs, spam, bacon, and biscuits.

"Well I would have if I had my phone, but unfortunately someone had it!" I hissed as I glared at Natsu who sits right across from me.

"You still show have sent a picture or at least tell me!" Gajeel scoffed. Ever since Natsu and I have been doing the pranks Gajeel always wanted to see because it was his entertainment.

"Well maybe you should go to lunch instead of trying to get in Levi's pants," Natsu said. I looked at him questionably. Did he just kinda stick up for me?

Gajeel looked at him and growled dangerously as he stuffed his mouth. Natsu laughed as he continued to stuff his mouth also.

"You know what I told you kids! No fighting at the dinner table." Igneel chastised as he made his way to sit down on the chair between Wendy and Natsu. I hold my fork in the air as I look at Igneel and smiled. Igneel has tan skin and a muscular body. He looks like he is in his twenties when in reality he is in his forties. He had bright red spiky hair that is spiked everywhere and he has the darkest eyes ever. They are almost blacks like Natsu's, but I know Natsu's is like an onyx color. It goes…Damn it! I need to stop that.

"We are not in dinner. We are in break feast, old man!" Natsu said with Gajeel nodding in agreement. I chuckled softly as I knew this would set him off.

"BOY! Don't you dare talk back to me!" Igneel warned. Natsu looked at Igneel with 'just try me' look and scoffed.

"Natsu-san you shouldn't get father mad," Wendy said as she looked at her angry father with worry.

"I don't care what is he…." Natsu couldn't finish the sentence because Igneel threw a whole biscuit at him. The biscuit hit Natsu right on the face and slowly went down leaving a trail of melted butter on his face. I couldn't help, but laugh at him.

"Hahahaha! You are an idiot! Haha," I laughed. Natsu smirked at me evilly. Oh no..

"So you think this is funny." I saw his hand grab a handful of scrambled eggs.

"DON'T…YOU…DARE!" I hissed warning him, but was ignored. Natsu threw the scrambled eggs at me. I felt it all over me and some went down my shirt, some on my eyes, and some in my hair. I gasped then glared at the laughing boy. "You will pay for that!" I hissed as I grabbed my glass of orange juice.

"What you going to do…" Natsu said smugly as he crossed his arms. I smiled as I splashed the orange juice all over him. Gajeel and I laughed as Natsu shrieked in surprise.

"Hahahahah he does shriek like a girl." Gajeel laughed. Natsu boiled in fury as he glared at Gajeel and I laughing. "awww look the girly is mad!" Gajeel teased still laughing. Even Igneel started laughing at Natsu's fury.

"ASSHOLES!" Natsu yelled as he launched bacon at us. Igneel immediately shut up and threw some eggs at Natsu while Gajeel launched some biscuits. Natsu fought back. I threw some bacon also to get back at everyone. That is how the food fight in the kitchen started.

"Way to go, Pinky! Now we have to clean!" I complained to Natsu as I scrubbed the floor.

"It was your fault, Keychains! You should have never laughed at me," Natsu scoffed as he scrubbed next to me.

"You're the one who talked back to Igneel!" I hissed as I hip bumped him. Natsu glared at me as he hip bumped me back.

"You're the one that laughed at me," Natsu stated. "Anyways we should think of ways to get back Gajeel for just ditching us to do the cleaning while Igneel went to work," I stopped scrubbing and looked at Natsu questionably.

"You mean work together?" I asked bewildered. Natsu looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah! We need to get back at Gajeel, right?" Natsu said his onyx eyes boring into me. I hate him, but I do want to get back at Gajeel for leaving us to do the chores. Maybe just for a little while.

"Right!" I said smiling at him. Natsu smiled back at me and we carried on cleaning and planning what to do to Gajeel.

Once Natsu and I were done we went upstairs to Gajeel's room to set up our prank. I opened the door and almost died of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked as he turned to me. I bent over and clutched my stomach in pain from all the laughing.

"This is the worst room I have ever seen!" I breathed as I pointed to all the furniture made of iron and the iron plates as walls. "I mean this looks so ….cold…No wonder his heart is cold!" I said laughing really hard at my own joke.

"weirdo," Natsu simply stated and looked at me weirdly.

"I am not weird!" I growled at him. "Let's just do this and get out!" Natsu nodded in agreement and we immediately went to work. I chuckled a little to myself thinking how funny this will be.

"weirdo!"

"What you say!" I yelled at Natsu who just shrugged and went back to painting Gajeel's walls pink. I groaned in frustration then focused on my task of dying Gajeel's cloths light purple.

"Hey Lucy?"

"hmmm," I hummed as I continued in my work. I only have the shirts left since I just finished the pants.

"I find this kinda nice." Natsu said as he started on his last iron wall. I looked at him confused.

"What is nice?" I questioned. Natsu turned to me and looked at me seriously.

"Us! Not fighting!" He said. I looked at him shocked.

"Www what you mean?" I stuttered. I felt my face heat up as I looked at his face. His eyes not leaving mines while he put the paint brush down and made his way to me. I smiled to myself. Maybe I should forgive him. He did say sorry and it was a long time ago.

"You remember three days ago when I told I will find a way for you to forgive me?" Natsu asked standing in front of me with the most serious face I have ever seen on him.

"Yeah?" Natsu lifted his hand and pushed the loose stands of hair behind my ear. I felt his warm hand stay there against my cheek as he looked at me in the eyes.

"I meant it!" He whispered as he leaned into. My heart is beating ! I am never going to let him of all people steal my heart.

I felt my hands shake as I weakly pushed him away. He looked at me surprised. I forced my voice to come out as I felt my face still heated.

"Remember I told you that I will never forgive you," I said shakily as I tried to back away. Natsu grabbed both of my hands and pulled me towards him. My body slammed against him. Natsu moved his hands to grab me by my waist and pull me closer.

"You can always change your mind," Natsu whispered he leaned down again except this time I can't push him away. He is to strong. His onyx eyes searching mine. Why is he doing this?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Natsu and I turned to the door to see a furious Gajeel standing there with Levi who looks like she is going to die of laughter. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING! AND IN MY ROOM!" I feel like my face was going to explode from embarrassment.

"And…" Natsu said bored as he tightened his hold on me so I won't escape.

"Natsu, Let go of me," I hissed lowly, but he just ignored me.

"FIX MY ROOM AND GET THE FUCK OUT!" Gajeel yelled at us. I looked at him and glared.

"Nope! I like your room now, I find it more suiting to your personality," Natsu said smugly as he let me go. I went to move away, but Natsu grabbed my left hand holding it in his. I turned to him in shock. What the hell is he doing? I looked back to see Levi smiling so wide that I cringed for the pain in her face.

"Why the hell you do this!" Gajeel growled. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you asshole. You left us when we were ALL supposed to clean the kitchen!" I hissed as I fisted my free hand. Levi looked at us then at Gajeel.

"OWWW Levi!" Gajeel whined as he rubbed his arm that Levi hit.

"You left them to clean by themselves," Levi accused as she glared at him. I smiled at Levi proudly.

"Look what they did to my room!" Gajeel whined back at her.

"You deserved it!" Levi breathed as she crossed her arms looking at him disapprovingly. Then she turned to Natsu and I. "Don't worry, Lu-chan! I'll make sure he will not do any payback to you guys. Just go he will clean all this up. Oh and I like the pink color," Natsu smiled proudly as he dragged me out the room. We immediately heard Gajeel and Levi break into an argument. Once we were in the hallway I tried to snatch my hand away from his, but he just held on tighter.

"Natsu let go of me! Now!" I growled as I still tried to pull my hand away. Natsu just turned to me glaring.

"No!" He hissed as he looked at me right in the eyes. "Not until you tell me why you were crying for the past three days. I know it wasn't because of me," I looked at him in shock. He heard me? He is worried? Why?

"I…can't," I said in barely a whisper as I looked down. How can I tell him? How can I tell anyone that my own father threatened that if I don't come home soon that he will hurt the ones I love. I know my father he will find a way to do it.

"Why! And don't say it's because you hate me!"

"Just drop it ok!" I said as I felt a tear go down. "Please, Natsu! Please drop it!"

Natsu simply nodded at me and let go. He looked so troubled as he walked to his room. I went in my room and jumped on my bed covering myself with my quilt to cry.

I got three days to go to my dad. Three days..then after that I will not see anyone in this house ever in my life. And in those three days I decided I will fix my relationship with Natsu. Because for some reason I feel like something inside of me wants to forget what he did and just move on. That's what I am going to do, but I will not fall in love with him!

* * *

><p><strong><span>... Awwwwwww there was a NaLu moment... lol i luved how Levi yelled at Gajeel and the foood fight hahaha I liked writing Igneel's character... Review Plz! <span>**


	5. 5: Singing Contest

**Hey guys lol thanks so much for liking my story to everyone…I find this story so fun to write because I am not gonna lie I am a lil romantic lol I am such a loser because I would read this story again sometimes I would go fangirl mode and get excited….i would forget a lot that I am writing the story ahahaha… so don't worry I know how you guys feel when u don't update soon…sorry I will try to update more for all of our fan girls in our hearts lol Thanks to: BlueeMoon, The Midnight Shadow Star, bAbYMayA14, Darkmaiden, TheSirenSerenade, and for the reviews for the last chapter :D**

**Now to answer questions and comments: **

**- Thank you for liking Lucy's character….i kinda wasn't sure people will like her when I started the story because she is kinda out of character but I am glad you like her :D**

**TheSirenSerenade- sorry for the mistakes im a failure Lol thanks for correcting me hahaha keep doing it because I don't notice the mistakes until after someone tells me haha…And yeah it was a lot of fun writing Igneel's character because I wanted to make him kinda strict, but at the same time fun. …I haven't really thought about how long it will be?...Thanks for being so faithful… :D until your next review lol**

**Darkmaiden- Thank you so much for liking my story lol :D I am guessing you're a NaLu fangirl hahaha**

**bAbYMayA14- I am glad this story is one of your faves ….yeah their pranking is fun to …I didn't want them to be serious to much :D…**

**The Midnight Shadow Star- Don't worry I luv cute things to haha and the cliffhangers is the best part of stories they keep you at the edge of your seat haah… I am glad you like my story so much :D ..don't worry you will find out wat will happen when the three days come….Please don't hunt me down :,( I promise I will continue to write **

**BlueeMoon- :D haha I know people always ruin their moments hahaha They are always shocked lol I think the funniest person with the reaction is Gajeel haha..**

**Remember to Review everyone and I will answer any questions or comments…lol now for the next chappy hahaha.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_I got three days to go to my dad. Three days..then after that I will not see anyone in this house ever in my life. And in those three days I decided I will fix my relationship with Natsu. Because for some reason I feel like something inside of me wants to forget what he did and just move on. That's what I am going to do, but I will not fall in love with him!_

* * *

><p>"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled as I chasing the laughing Natsu around the house. My wet blonde hair swished from side to side. My face is starting to dry up from the wind of running. I am going to kill him. "What's wrong, Luce! I thought you liked to be waked up like that!" Natsu laughed as he ran downstairs. I yelled in frustration as I chased after him. We ran into the kitchen where Igneel is currently leaning on the counter while sipping his coffee on the center island counter with the sink. Natsu ran around him and I chasing Natsu yelling.<p>

"No I don't like being waked up like that you dolt!" I growled I stretched my hand and went to grab his hair, but I missed. Ugh why is he so fast.

"STOP!" Igneel yelled in anger as he glared at us. Natsu and I immediately stopped at looked at him with a bored expression. What? He just said stop that is nothing new. Igneel looked at me then Natsu looking at the situation. I am wet on my face and hair and Natsu is holding an empty bucket. "You poured a bucket of water on top of Lucy to wake her up didn't you?"

"Yup!" Natsu answered with pride as he smiled at his father. I glared at Natsu and hit him on top of the head with my fist.

"That is not something to be proud of you idiot!" I yelled in anger. Igneel just laughed at us.

"Natsu you should know never to mess with Lucy's beauty sleep," I crossed my arms and smiled as I nodded in agreement with Igneel. "As you can tell since she sleeps a lot she needs a lot of it!" Igneel laughed and Natsu joined. I glared at Igneel.

"Whatever I got somewhere I got to go!" I huffed as I marched upstairs to my room. I swear Igneel can be cool sometimes, but other times he just as bad as his idiot son. I looked in my closet as I took out my cloths and went to change. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect!

I have on a pink tank top with a black leather jacket and black mini jean skirt also my black high heels boots. I made sure I put my hair in a ponytail and left my bangs out freely in front of my face. I grabbed my purse and a book and made my way downstairs. I looked in the kitchen to see Natsu attacking the fridge for food.

"Where's Igneel?" I asked curiously. Natsu turned to me and smiled. I ignored my heart that is harming in me and just looked at him with bored expression.

"He went to work." Natsu answered as he eyed me curiously. "Where you going?"

"Where are Wendy and Gajeel?" I asked ignoring his question. Natsu looked annoyed that I ignored his question, but then answered me anyway.

"Wendy took Happy to Romeo's house with her and Gajeel is on a date with Levi. Now where are you going?" Natsu more like demanded as he asked. I sighed as I rolled my eyes at him. Then I remembered the promise I made to myself that I was going to fix our relationship for the short time I have with him, but I will not fall in love with him.

"I am going to Magnolia Park to walk around. Want to come?" I asked. Natsu looked unsure then smiled and nodded yes. "Then let's go I wanna see the performers preform today." I said excitedly as I can't wait for the singing completion that they are holding today at the park.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Natsu exclaimed as he took a hold of my hand and ran out the door towards Magnolia Park. I yelled at Natsu to let me go as he continued to run to the park and before I knew it we were at the huge entrance to the famous park. Natsu looked at me and smiled as he walked still holding my hand.

"Natsu you can let go of my hand now!" I said as I walked behind him as we walked along the concrete path. Natsu just ignored me as we kept walking. We passed by many families that smiled as they walked and played. I ignored my racing heart and distracted myself with the beauty of the park.

People talking and laughing as they passed by. The smell of food and ice cream as you pass by the venders. I smiled this is kinda nice.

"Luce! Can we get ice cream first? Please!" Natsu whined as he let go of my hand and pointed to the ice cream vender that had a sign that said the new ice cream flavor. I laughed he can be such a little kid.

"You want the new flavor don't you? What's it called…Dragon's breath," I teased then looked at Natsu with a fake disappointment face. "That looks dangerous….anyways I don't want ice cream..I want to go on a boat ride on the lake!" I exclaimed as I pointed to the boat rental place next to the big lake.

Natsu's face immediately turned to a green color as he looked down.

"IDIOT DON'T GET SICK JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!" I yelled as I slapped him in the back of the head. Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he stood up straight. It seems the dolt recovered. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Whatever we are not getting ice cream…I want good seats at the concert area where the singing competition is going to be at."

"I want ice cream!" Natsu whined as he looked at me in the eyes. I glared at him angrily.

"You are not fucking five years old! Now be a man and let's go!" I hissed dangerously. I swear when I said be a man I sounded like Mira's brother, Elfman. Natsu narrowed his eyes at me.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" Natsu crossed his arms in defiance. Ugh how can he act like such a baby.

"Natsu we are not getting ice cream and that is final!" I growled.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that right!" I grumbled as I walked with a now happy Natsu towards the concert area.

"You want a lick at my ice cream?" Natsu asked as he moved his Dragon's breath ice cream to me. I shook my head in a no as I glared at the bright red ice cream with orange swirls. "Aww come on Lucy, loosen up a bit. We haven't fought that much today. That should be an accomplishment."

"Do you even know what accomplishment means?" I questioned as I looked at him. He looks like such a little kid. We really didn't fight that much today and I want to keep it like that before I ….damn it Lucy stop thinking about it.

"Hey Luce! There is Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, and underwear man." Natsu exclaimed as he pointed to our group of friends that were sitting on the grass a few feet away from the stage. Wow I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice we already arrived at the concert area. Man is this place packed with people sitting down on their own blanket.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!" Gray yelled as he readied for a fight with him. I rolled my eyes as moved to sit next to Erza and Juvia.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling, but they all just stared at me in shock. "What?"

"Lucy are you and Natsu on a date?" Lisanna asked curiously as the rest of the girls looked at me bewildered. Erza didn't even try to stop the fight that Natsu and Gray are currently having.

"Nnnn no! we are not!" I stuttered as I felt my face heat up. Natsu and I are not on a date. I kept repeating it in my head. Though it does look like we….

"Are you sure because Juvia can tell you are." I glared dangerously at Juvia.

"We are NOT on a date!" I growled at them. Erza just shook her head then turned her attention to Gray and Natsu who were wrestling on the ground.

"GRAY! NATSU!" Erza yelled at them. Natsu and Gray immediately pulled away and acted like they were the bestest of friends.

"Erza we are not fighting! Right Natsu!" Gray exclaimed as he swung his arm around Natsu's neck and Natsu doing the same.

"No we are closer than ever!" Natsu exclaimed not realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Gay!" I singed as I looked at them.

"WE ARE NOT GAY!" Gray and Natsu yelled at me. I just laughed along with everyone else and the two boys just fumed.

"Hey Natsu! What happened to your ice cream?" I asked as I noticed his ice cream was missing.

"Oh I ate it fast before me and Gray fought." Natsu laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. I smiled at him. I continued to ignore my beating heart.

"Gray your cloths!" Lisanna said as she drank for her water bottle bored.

"OH SHIT NOT AGAIN!" Gray exclaimed as he noticed that he was only in boxers.

"Way to go you damn pervert! You are going to give kids nightmares when they see you….wait they already do that either way!" Natsu said laughing at his own joke.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia sighed as she fainted. I rolled my eyes at her. You would think after a year of them dating she would get over it.

"What you say , Hothead!" Gray hissed as he clashed heads with Natsu. They glared and growled at each other in annoyance.

"Boy!" Erza warned as she took out a large plate of strawberry cake and a fork for herself. "Gray look for your cloths! Natsu sit! The concert should be starting soon!"

Gray immediately left to go search for his cloths while Natsu squeezed himself between me and a still fainted Juvia. Is her nose bleeding?

"You can't sit somewhere else." I hissed as his leg and arm squeezed against mine. I ignored the electricity and the warmth that surged through my body. What is wrong with me today? "You know there is room next to Lisanna."

Natsu leaned down so his mouth is next to my ear. I felt his hot breath tickling my skin.

"I rather stay here closer to you!" Natsu whispered seductively. My eyes widened in shock. Where did he learn to speak like that? I glared at the ground. Why the hell is my heart beating faster?

"Can you guys stop flirting the announcer is going to say the first contestant." Lisanna and Erza shushed us at the same time.

"We were not flirting!" I hissed, but then I was shushed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance then focused my undivided attention to the announcer and not the Natsu who for some reason I feel he is getting closer to me if that was possible.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN THE FIRST CONTESTANT… ROXY MAI!" The bald announcer announced as a dark hair girl stepped on the stage. She had on punk looking clothing and glasses on. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights. She looked about 13 years old.

"Hi!" She said.

"Whoooooh go Roxy!" A male goth guy yelled as he jumped up with a group of people. I am guessing they are her friends.

"SO WHAT WILL YOU BE SINGING TODAY ROXY!" The announcer asked as he looked at the punk girl.

"I will be singing Savior by Rise against." She announced. The announcer cued for the music as he backed up giving the girl room to sing. Roxy looked nervous at first then smiled as the electric guitar sounds started. She immediately opened her mouth and started with the discordant sounds. I cringed in pain as I heard her voice. Not to be mean….that girl has guts to go up there.

The announcer immediately cuts her off from her singing as everyone yelled their boos.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT…REMEMBER EVERYONE YOU DECIDE IF SHE GOES TO THE NEXT ROUND…SO DOES SHE!" He asked as he looked at the unhappy crowd yelling their boos. I instantly felt sorry for the girl as I saw her run off stage crying.

"HAHAHAHAHA that was so funny! She was so horrible!" Natsu exclaimed as he died of laughter. I looked at him angrily. He is still laughing. That poor girl. I immediately elbowed Natsu in the stomach to shut him the hell up. "Oww Luce that hurt!" He whined.

"Shut up that girl had a lot of guts to go up there! You shouldn't laugh asshole!" I hissed as I looked forward again.

The contest went by fast as each round the best contestants would move on. There were a lot of great singer then there were horrible ones. Some I have to admit were funny and Natsu and I laughed at the funny ones. I remember the one of the guy dressed as a peacock all he sang was about peacocks. Natsu and I died of laughter with Gray and Juvia.

"NOW EVERYONE IT IS TIME FOR THE RANDOM CROWD CHOOSING SECTION OF THE CONTEST!" The announcer said as he stood next to the winner who was a girl about the same age as me. She looked like a stuck up bitch, but I shouldn't judge. Momma always taught me never to judge people by how they look. Then a really bright light shined all over the area as if choosing someone.

"Crowd choosing?" I questioned as I looked at Erza curiously. Erza looked at me and smiled.

"It is a section where they choose someone from the crowd to challenge the winner. If the person from the crowd wins then they get the prize." Erza explained.

"What's the prize?" I asked curiously as I secretly hoped that I don't get chosen.

"No one really knows the about the prize until the winner winner is announced," Gray said as he wrapped his arm around a blushing Juvia.

"You know what would be funny if they choose Lucy!" Natsu laughed. I turned to him and glared.

"Why would that be funny?" I hissed. Natsu just shrugged then looked towards the light in excitement. "Anyways the chance of that is 1 in a thousand. That would not happen." And just when I said that a I felt a light on me.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOMEONE! COME ON AND STAND UP BLONDIE!" The announcer exclaimed as everyone in the area looked at me. Natsu immediately died of laughter.

"What was that about one in a thousand!" Natsu breathed.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU FUCKING JINXED ME!" I yelled as I hit him in the back of the head really hard.

"Go Lucy! They are waiting!" Lisanna said smiling. " I can't wait to see this!"

"Did we bring a camera?" Juvia asked. Everyone shook their head in no.

"Damn! I swear Natsu when I am done with this! I am going to kill you!" I hissed as I stood up. Everyone cheered and whistled for me as I walked to the stage. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Ugh Why me!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Muhahahaha Lucy has to sing next chapter haha :D i wonder if the song will touch Natsu's heart? lol Please let me know what you think of this chapter...i was long but fun to write ... :D Review please<span>**


	6. 6: Heavily Broken

**HOLA! Lol the time has finally come everyone! The time has come to hear Lucy sing! Hahaha lol I feel like such a loser I am actually excited haha I went fangirl mood when I figured out the song for Lucy to sing haha thanks for everyone and the reviews lol Thanks to Mary Akataki, Freilya, Darkmaiden, OsuwariKagome, The Midnight Shadow Star, BlueeMoon, ice devil cat demon, and Hi0r1azun0 for the amazing reviews for last chapter haha you guys are awesome lol.. :D**

**Time to answer questions or comments:**

**Mary Akataki – thanks I am glad you like my story lol **

**Freilya – lol haha thanks so much. The fighting was fun to write I am glad someone thinks so also..**

**Darkmaiden – hey us NaLu fans need to stick together and root for them lol haha I noo GO LUCY! Haha**

**OsuwariKagome – hahah yup she can haha I can so imagine NaLu fans rooting her on in the story hahaha**

**The Midnight Shadow Star – lol I no I can so see her face and when she yelled at Natsu I laughed when I reread it again… lol I also luved the chapter because Natsu and Lucy would fight but you can tell it was different someway from how they fought before…it was more friendly **

**BlueeMoon – lol don't worry about blabbering hahaha I found it awesome that you liked the chapter so much lol aahah I had to include Elfman in the story and I found that way was the easiest… hahha **

**ice devil cat demon – lol thanks :D im glad you liked it..**

**Hi0r1azun0 – thanks for the suggestion of Aya Hirano's song …I looked it up and was disappointed that I couldn't find English translated lyrics…I am sorry but I wanted Lucy to sing something English because the story is in English….i am sorry ..but thanks for the suggestion…**

**Remember if you have questions or just comments please review and I will be sure to answer them :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SOMEONE! COME ON AND STAND UP BLONDIE!" The announcer exclaimed as everyone in the area looked at me. Natsu immediately died of laughter._

_"What was that about one in a thousand!" Natsu breathed._

_"YOU DAMN IDIOT! YOU FUCKING JINXED ME!" I yelled as I hit him in the back of the head really hard._

_"Go Lucy! They are waiting!" Lisanna said smiling. " I can't wait to see this!"_

_"Did we bring a camera?" Juvia asked. Everyone shook their head in no._

_"Damn! I swear Natsu when I am done with this! I am going to kill you!" I hissed as I stood up. Everyone cheered and whistled for me as I walked to the stage. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. Ugh Why me!_

* * *

><p>"SO BLONDIE, YOU GOING TO TELL US YOU NAME?" The announcer asked for the second time when I got up to the stage. The bitch that won the contest just glared at me as I smiled at her evilly. I will win against her. I looked at towards to the crowd to see my friends giving me the thumbs up in encouragement. Ugh I am going to kill Natsu for sure when this is done.<p>

"Lucy!" I told the announcer once I faced him. He looked at me with a face that said good luck.

"LUCY! EVERYONE! WELL DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS WORKS?" He asked me I just shook my head in no. "WELL WE PICK A SONG FOR YOU TO SING AND IF YOU SING THE SONG BETTER THAN TRACY OVER THERE." He said pointing towards the bitch. "THEN YOU GET THE PRIZE INSTEAD OF HER!"

"Why do you choose the song?" I questioned as I stared at him. He just shrugged.

"WAY THINGS ARE SWEETHEART!"

"What if I don't know the song?" I raised my eyebrow. I can tell I am annoying him, but I don't care. It was simple logic.

"DON'T WORRY WE ALWAYS CHOOSE SONGS THAT EVERYONE KNOWS!" Then he blocked the mic so no one will listen to him while he whispered to me. "Listen blondie! Just be a good girl and sing the damn song!"

I glared at him as he went back to nice ass announcer mood. He looked at me and smiled but I knew it was fake.

"ARE YOU READY!"

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily as I jumped up and down like an idiot. The announcer glared at me as I went back to glare at him. "get on with it!"

"WHAT YOU HAVE A DATE?" I think I broke him. I wanted to laugh as I saw he is no longer nice to me.

"Nope! I just got somewhere to be …you know I wouldn't want to stand on stage with Mr. barney look alike!" Everyone in the crowd laughed at what I said. What it is true. He had purple shirt and jeans and the shirts had a big ass green circle in the middle. "While I am at it I heard they found your dinosaur head in your car..you got a kids party to go to next?"

The crowd roared with laughter. I smiled as I glared at the now angry announcer. I can even hear Natsu and Gray from here. Damn they are loud, but they are only a few feet away from me.

"WELL AREN'T YOU FUNNY!" The announcer said as he clenched his teeth together. I looked at him and smiled innocently. "WELL ON WITH THE SONG YOU WILL BE SINGING IS HEAVILY BROKEN BY THE VERIONICAS!" he yelled then backed away. I can't sing this. I know this song. I always heard this song when I am depressed about my father and mother. I walked automatically to the mic. The crowd quiet as the familiar music rang through the speakers. I breathed out air that I didn't even know I was holding in. Here goes nothing.

_Everyday I sit here waiting  
>Everyday just seems so long<br>And now I've had enough of all the hating  
>Do we even care, it's so unfair<br>Any day it'll all be over  
>Everyday there's nothing new<br>And now I just try to find some hope  
>To try and hold onto<br>But it starts again  
>It'll never end<em>

_I'm heavily broken_  
><em>And I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Can't you see that I'm choking<em>  
><em>And I can't even move<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>What can you do<em>  
><em>I'm heavily broken<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I can do<em>

_Almost giving up on trying_  
><em>Almost heading for a fall<em>  
><em>And now my mind is screaming out<em>  
><em>I've gotta keep on fighting<em>  
><em>But then again<em>  
><em>It doesn't end<em>

I felt a tear go down my cheek as I sang. I looked to see Natsu looking at me in shock. My chest squeezed. This song is making me think about how I felt when momma died. 

_I'm heavily broken_  
><em>And I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Can't you see that I'm choking<em>  
><em>And I can't even move<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>What can you do?<em>  
><em>I'm heavily broken<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I can do<em>  
><em>And there's nothing I can do<em>

_Feels like I'm drowning_  
><em>I'm screaming for air<em>  
><em>(Screaming for air)<em>  
><em>Louder I'm crying<em>  
><em>And you don't even care<em>

I thought about papa on how I would always strive for his attention, but he would just push me away. I thought about all the stuff he made me do. I thought about all the abuse I took from him. I thought about all the tears I shed without anyone knowing. I would shed them alone by myself. I still do. 

_I'm heavily broken_  
><em>And I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Can't you see that I'm choking<em>  
><em>And I can't even move<em>  
><em>(What can I do)<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>What can you do<em>  
><em>I'm heavily broken<em>

_I'm heavily broken_  
><em>And I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Can't you see that I'm choking<em>  
><em>And I can't even move<em>  
><em>When there's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>What can you do<em>  
><em>I'm heavily broken<em>

I whispered I'm heavily broken again as I felt another tear go down. The music finished and the crowd exploded into applause and cheers. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up at the crowd and smiled. They liked me. My eyes landed on Natsu who was quiet the whole time. Not mentioning a word. He just looked at me with the saddest expression.

"OK! OK! NOW TIME TO CHOOSE A WINNER. TRACY WOULD YOU PLEASE STEP UP HERE NEXT TO LUCY!" The announcer said as he stood next to me. The bitch stood on the right side of him while I stood on the left. "NOW EVERYONE REMEMBER YOU CHOOSE THE WINNER BY YOU APPLAUSE. WHEN I PUT MY HAND OVER THE GIRL YOU WANT TO WIN. YOU WILL APPLAUD, SCREAM, WHISTLE, OR WHATEVER YOUR HEARTS DESIRES TO LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE OF THESE LOVELY LADIES YOU WANT TO WIN!" Everyone cheered in agreement. "NOW NOW! DO YOU WANT TRACY TO WIN!" he yelled when he put his hand over the bitch.

"WHOOOOOOO GO TRACY!" about half the crowd applauded. Tracy smiled victoriously at me.

"I doubt you can get more than me!" Tracy sneered at me low enough for me and the announcer to hear. I looked at her and smiled.

"Cocky much!" I whispered to her.

"Bitchy much!" She said. I looked at her a smiled.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" I chuckled softly. Oh if this bitch has seen me when I am really pissed off. She would piss in her pants.

"WHAT ABOUT LUCY!" The announcer yelled. The whole crowd roared in applause and shouts. I smiled and felt a tear go down. I quickly wiped the tear and smiled widely at the crowd.

"WHOOOOOAAAHHHH! GO LUCY! LUCY! HAHAHAHA!" I heard Natsu yelled I looked at him to see him, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Lisanna stand up yelling happily. Natsu smiled at me widely. I felt my heart quicken again. Why is it when I am around him it does that?

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE An OBVIOUS WINNER! LUCY!" The crowd roared again. My chest vibrated against the vibrations. I smiled and raised both of my hands up in the adrenaline rush I am experiencing.

"UGH SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO WIN I DO!" Tracy yelled as she snatched the mic away from the announcer. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU ALL VOTE FOR HER!"

"Do you have sometime of grudge against me?" I said as I looked at her I put my hands on my hips.

"NO! I JUST HATE LOSING!" Tracy growled at me.

"Well…you kinda lost!" I stated as I looked at her angry face.

"UGH!" She shrieked as she stomped of stage. I smiled as I yelled at her.

"Maybe you'll do better in your beauty pageant." I laughed along with everyone again.

"WELL WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WON?" I nodded in excitement. What did I win?

"Are you going to tell me! The suspense is not helping me! It gets me more pissed!" I practically yelled after 2 minutes of silence.

"OK! OK! JEEZ SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE FUN! WELL LUCY YOU HAVE WON! FIVE PASSES FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO GO TO AN ALL PAID TRIP TO THE BRAND NEW FAIRY TAIL AMUSEMENT PARK THAT OPENS TOMMORROW!" The announcer announced loudly. Now way Fairy Tail amusement park! It sounds so fun. I heard that the rollercoasters and rides are supposed to be the best in the world. I get to tomorrow. I was doing a mental dance in my head while I just smiled at the announcer who handed me the five tickets.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled as she waved me over to them. I smiled and got off stage. Once I got to them I was tackled into a hug by Lisanna. Who was still crying. I chuckled as I patted Lisanna on the head.

"Lisanna why are you crying?" I asked confused. Lisanna instantly squeezed me tighter I feel my lungs giving up. "Lisanna can't breathe!" I exclaimed.

"OHH I AM SOO SORRY!" Lisanna exclaimed then she let me go. Erza put her hand on her shoulder as Lisanna wiped her tears. I felt Natsu's eyes on me.

"Lucy are you alright?" Juvia asked me as she hugged me. I chuckled at her.

"you are not going to cry right?" Juvia shook her head no then moved back to Gray's side. They all stood in front of me. I saw Natsu studying me as if unsure whether or not to say anything. "good!"

"Juvia thinks you sang so beautifully!" Juvia exclaimed everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you are not only saying that because I have tickets to the amusement park?" I question. They shook their heads no and then started laughing. "You guys are so mean!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Lucy, but I really want to go!" Erza said still laughing. I laughed at her.

"but anyways Lucy are you ok?" Lisanna asked as she looked at me worried.

"Yeah why?" I wonder if…

"We noticed you were crying while you were singing." Gray said worried as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oooh hahaha don't worry about that it's nothing…I guess I got to into the song!" I chuckled nervously. I hope they believe me. Please let them believe me.

"Well that is understandable considering that the song is a sad song!" Erza said as she shrugged. "Well I got to go. Jellal is picking me up soon for a date..see you guys." And with that she ran to her motorcycle that is most likely in the parking lot. We waved and said goodbye as she ran.

"Juvia and Gray-sama has to go to!" Juvia said as she looked at us. Gray looked at little surprised, but then agreed. So now it is just Natsu and I walking quietly out of the park.

Lisanna left about a few minutes after Gray and Juvia because Mira called her in worry because it was almost nightfall and she needs to be home.

"So Lucy…" Natsu started a conversation. I looked at him while we continued to walk under the night sky towards home. The street lights showed me the small tint of pink that Natsu has on his face.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you sang really pretty today! Actually you sang really good!" he said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. I looked at him again and smiled warmly. Who would have thought that we could actually being getting along like this without fighting at all?

"Thanks," We walked in silence for a few more minutes. We should be almost home.

"Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying? And don't say you got to into the song because even I know that is bullshit!" I looked at him surprised I guess there is no hiding it from him. I sighed.

"While I was singing I was thinking about how I felt when my mom died. Also how I felt with everything that my dad did to me" I admitted as I looked up. I felt my chest tightened again. "I guess I am just like the song says…I am heavily broken," I chuckled weakly. "You know all that pain never went away it always stays with me. I feel exactly how that song says. I remember when I was with my dad I felt like giving up all the time, but I still tried." I felt my tears come down my cheeks silently. "each word of that song is exactly how I felt and still feel till this day. Especially since…..nevermind." I almost told him about the call. I almost told him that I have two days left before I go. Yes I decided to go because I don't know what I will do if something happened to my loved ones.

When I go I know this time it is going to be different. I am going to be different. I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't notice Natsu and I have stopped walking.

"Lucy.. you know you have me if ever you need to talk to someone. I will always be there for you." Natsu whispered as her enveloped me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him back. My tears still coming down. I feel like I belong here. In his embrace. I feel like I am his right now and forever. What am I thinking? "Don't worry Luce. He will never come to you again I promise. He will never hurt you again! He will never win in getting you." Natsu whispered soothingly against my ear as he stroked my hair softly.

Oh Natsu if only you knew that he already has hurt me again. That he already is coming for me again. If only you knew that he has already won. My father already won.

I will always be heavily broken.

* * *

><p><strong><span>:'( i promised myself i wouldn't cry :'( it is soo sad...they finally got along Lucy and Natsu...they finally got along...and that song what you guys think? i thought it went well with the feelings of Lucy...Please tell me what you think of the song and this chapter...<span>**


	7. 7: Telling me a surprise

**Hey guys! I am soo sooo sorry that I made everyone cried,but I am not going to lie. I cried also. Lol sorry …. I am so excited this chapter is the amusement park chapter lol annnndd something special for you guys at the end as my gift to you… :D Thanks to D-rae, TheSirenSerenade, Emcronia, The Midnight Shadow Star, BlueeMoon, Mary Akataki for the reviews of last chapter haha.**

**Now to answer questions or comments: :D**

**D-rae : I am soooo sorry that I made you cry so much…considering that you cried as much as Juvia when Gray disappears … :O immm sooo sorry…**

**TheSirenSerenade : No you don't have to say your sorry for not reviewing chapter 5 …I don't mind you know you review when you can …its not like I will hunt you down..maybe…hahah jk jk …I am glad your back though haha… thanks so much about the song I was a lil iffy about it..but I was happy at how much it did fit with Lucy's feelings…I am soo glad that you like my story so much and that you review my story haha… **

**Emcronia: Thank you thank you lol I am so glad you liked the song. Me 2 I can't wait to see what happens when Lucy leaves even though I am the one writing it hahaha I am such a fangirl ahaha**

**The Midnight Shadow Star: Please don't cry I am so sooorrryy…thanks so much and don't worry the later chappie is almost here hahaha….i can't wait either ahhaa….:D**

**BlueeMoon: I am sooo soooryyyyy iiii mmmaade everyone cry…thank you ..so you like the song? I am soo glad that is one of my favorite songs by my favorite band lol**

**Mary Akataki: Thank you …it took me a while to decide on a song and thanks to everyone I feel so much better knowing that it did go really well..don't worry you'll see…:D **

**Remember any comments or questions just write a review and I will be happy to answer or even talk to you hahaha :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_"Lucy.. you know you have me if ever you need to talk to someone. I will always be there for you." Natsu whispered as her enveloped me in a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder as I hugged him back. My tears still coming down. I feel like I belong here. In his embrace. I feel like I am his right now and forever. What am I thinking?_

_"Don't worry Luce. He will never come to you again I promise. He will never hurt you again! He will never win in getting you." Natsu whispered soothingly against my ear as he stroked my hair softly._

_Oh Natsu if only you knew that he already has hurt me again. That he already is coming for me again. If only you knew that he has already won. My father already won._

_I will always be heavily broken._

* * *

><p>"LUCY! LUCY! Wake up!" I heard the most annoying voice yell as my room door slammed open. I looked at my clock on my night stand and froze. What the hell does he think he is doing? "LUCY! COME ON WE DON'T WANT TO WAIT IN LINE FOR THE RIDES RIGHT!" Why is her hitting me? His hand keeps hitting my arm to wake me up.<p>

I groaned as I lifted my arm to try and hit his stupid face. He just laughed at me and continued with his poking. This is pissing me off!

"LUCY!LUCY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" He continued to yell getting more angry as he poked me harder in the arm.

"DAMN IT ENOUGH, NATSU!" I yelled as I chucked the pillow at him. Natsu just laughed and threw the pillow back at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes angrily. Natsu started laughing even harder at me that he is rolling on the floor. I looked at the floor at him confused. "What's wrong with you?"

"Your hair…hahahaha….you….loook….like….a….troll….hahahaha!" He breathed out between breaths as he is still rolling and laughing. What is he talking about?

I looked up to see my mirror in front of my bed. I looked at myself and shrieked. My hair is everywhere. I can't believe this. I do look like a troll. I immediately felt my face heat up in embarrassment and anger. He is still laughing.

"DAMN IT! NATSU GET OUT!" I yelled getting up in front of him. I put my hands on my hips angrily as I glared at him. The quilt is off I feel cold air against my legs. Natsu stops laughing and looks at me with lust. Uhmm this feels like déjà vu. Why are my legs so cold? I looked down at my legs to see that I yet again showed Natsu that I sleep in just a shirt and panties. I shrieked in surprise. "AHHHHH NOT AGAIN!" I yelled as I grabbed the quilt and cover myself. "g…get …get out!" I stuttered still feeling embarrassed.

Natsu ignored me and got up not taking his eyes off of me. I still see the lust in his eyes. His onyx eyes. Damn it get a hold of yourself Lucy. Remember you are not supposed to fall for him.

Natsu sat next to me on the bed really close. I can' take my eyes off of him. My mind feels blank. My heart is beating so fast. He leans in closer to me. I can feel his warm breath on my face. I can't control my body as it gets closer to him. I feel his left hand on my left cheek. It is so warm and soft. In instinct I lean into it and close my eyes softly. My heart is racing so much. It is like it is doing cartwheels in excitement.

"Natsu?" I whispered in confusion as his nose touches mine. His lips only a inch apart.

"Yeah?" He whispered huskily. His warm breath hitting my lips. My lips part breathing out air.

"LU-CHANNNNN!" Levi yelled slamming the door open. I immediately pushed Natsu away, but I pushed with so much force that I fell off the bed landing on my back on the floor. I shrieked in surprised then groaned. I looked at Natsu surprised to see that he isn't laughing at me. He looks really pissed off.

Natsu got up angrily and walked out the door. I used the bed to help me up. I rest my head on my hands and looked at Levi who wouldn't stop smiling. I actually flinched for her face. I think it is in pain.

"Was I interrupting something?" Levi asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her then made my way to my closet picking out cloths. Why do I feel disappointed when Levi interrupted us? Could it be that I am in lo…

I sighed and shook my head. Get that out of your head Lucy. There is no way you are. You made that promise. Anyways tomorrow is your last day. I am only getting along with him then we will never see each other again.

"Lu-chan are you alright?" Levi asked in concern. I turned around to her and smiled.

"Yeah! Why?" I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Nothing you just look so depressed."

"oh no I am not! I am just thinking about…"

"Natsu!" Levi exclaimed as she smiled deviously at me. I turned to Levi glaring.

"Shut up! Damn that wasn't it! What are you doing here anyway?" I said. Ignoring the heat in my face that I felt once Levi mentioned his name.

"Oh Gajeel is taking me to the new amusement park that just opened today. We bought tickets." Levi said as she showed me her ticket. I nodded in agreement and walked into the bathroom with my cloths to get ready. Levi still talked to me on the other side of the door. "I heard you won the singing competition in the park so you won tickets to the amusement park…is that true Lu-chan?"

"Yeah!" I yelled as I finished drying myself off from the shower. I started to put on my cloths which consist of white short shorts. A black tank top with a white tiger in the middle. Also my awesome black combat boots. I quickly combed my hair into a side pony tail and exited my bathroom refreshed.

"Lu-chan there is something that is bothering me." Levi said uncertain as we made our way to the stairs to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to her.

"You got to answer me truthfully though …I mean no lying to me…you know I can tell when you lieing!" Levi told me in a serious tone.

"Yeah..yeah I won't lie …now tell me or ask me what is bothering you!"

"Lu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in love with Natsu?" And with that I just froze completely. Frankly I don't even know the answer to that question. I am so mixed up. Every time I am with him I forget my promise to myself. I even told myself this morning that I will not, but now that Levi asked me. Now my heart is beating so much just the mention of his name.

"Levi to tell you the truth…I don't know.." I mumbled as I looked down. "But I promised myself that I will not fall in love with him."

"You know you can't control that."

"I know!"

"Well I don't like seeing you so troubled so let's go….GAJEEL!NATSU! WE ARE LEAVING!" Levi yelled as she grabbed my hand running out the door with me in tow. The guys followed behind us yelling objections about something dumb.

"Wow! It is so big!" I exclaimed as he got to the entrance of the amusement park. The rollercoasters towered above us. As we walked in after handing out tickets to the front gate. I am so glad that Wendy went to give the tickets to Erza, Juvia, and Gray for me. Or else we would have waited for a while for them.

"Natsu did you take your motion sickness meds?" Gajeel asked him. Levi and I turned to look at him curious. Natsu didn't answer instead he just looked ahead at the dragon coaster.

"Natsu!" I warned as I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know you can't ride anything if you didn't take your meds for motion sickness."

"Yeah! I did!" Natsu said almost yelling at me. I was about to yell back, but then I heard a chuckle.

"They are just like a married couple!" Levi whispered to Gajeel, but I heard.

"NO WE ARE NOT!" I yelled angrily at them and stomped off to the rides.

We rode many different rides the whole day. We decided to ride the coasters first and leave the best one for last. Unfortunately that was the dragon coaster where you have to pick which cart you want to take. There is the sky dragon cart which goes to extreme heights and falls a lot. Then the metal dragon cart which goes through many objects and through darkness while it does sharp turns, drops, and loops. Last is the fire dragon cart which is the fastest one of them all it also does sudden drops and sharp turns.

"WE ARE GOING ON THE FIRE CART!"Natsu yelled at Gajeel. Levi and I are off to the side leading against the sign for the ride just staring at them in annoyance. They been at this for 10 minutes now and we are tired of it. Is it really that hard to choose a freaking cart to go on.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO GO ON THE FIRE CART WHEN THE METAL CART IS WAY BETTER!" Gajeel yelled back at him.

"How long do you think this will go?" Levi asked me. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, but it is really starting to piss me off!" I hissed as I glared at them.

"YOU DAMN FIRE LOVING IDIOT! WE ARE GOING ON THE METAL CART! AND THAT IS FINAL!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"Levi-chan we better break them up or we will have security on our asses!" I mumbled to Levi. She just looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"I got an idea. Just follow along. Kay?" I nodded at her and smiled. I stomped to Natsu and Levi stomped to Gajeel and we pulled their ears really hard.

"OWWWW! THAT HURTS!" They whined at the same time. I just rolled my eyes and scoffed at them.

"Well you're starting to piss me off. So this is what we are going to do." Levi said. I looked at her confused. What are we going to do? "Lu-chan will go on the metal ride with Gajeel while I go on the fire ride with Natsu!"

"HELL NO!" We all yell at her at the same time. I sighed and looked at her.

"Levi-chan I don't like dark rollercoasters and you know that. Especially if they make sudden drops." I shivered at the thought. It is really scary when you don't see the tracks and nothing at all.

"but you will have Gajeel just hold onto him." What the hell is she saying.

"OH HELL NO! SHE HAS ME!" Natsu yelled and with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to the line of the metal cart. I turned my head to see Levi giving me the thumbs up as she drags Gajeel to the fire cart. I can't believe she just manipulated them. Oohhh she's good.

"Please keep your hands inside the cart at all times and remain still while the safety bar slowly goes down…thank you!" announced the overly kind cheerful tone. Ugh why didn't Natsu just let me wait out in the kids drop off. I didn't mind. I groaned as I closed my eyes tight. Then I felt a warm hand squeezing mine as the bar drops down tight against my chest. I opened my eyes to see Natsu smiling at me.

"Don't worry, Luce! I won't let you go!" He said. I looked at him smiling. He can be so nice. "Anyways it's ok if you are scared of the dark!"

"I AM NOT SCARED OF THE DARK YOU DUMBASS…I just don't like rollercoasters like thissss." I shakily said as the ride started entering the dark tunnel. I feel it going up because my back is against the chair tight. Everything is dark I can't see anything. My heart is beating so fast. I swear I am going to murder Levi after this.

I screamed as loud as I could as I felt the cart drop. I grab Natsu hand into a death grip throughout the whole ride.

"I am never going on the ride again!" I shivered again thinking about that ride. It was so scary. Natsu laughed next to me still holding my hand. It seems like after that ride I can't let go of it. It is so warm and comforting.

"Man, Lucy! It wasn't even that scary!" Natsu laughed again as we walked to Levi and Gajeel who looked like they were arguing.

"Yes it was…whatever like you are not scared of anything!" I scoffed as I rolled my eyes at him. Natsu just laughed somemore. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am not scared of anything at all.I am the oh fearless one." He said with pride.

"Really?" A voice questioned behind us.

"ERZA!" Natsu shrieked as he clutched my hand tighter and hiding behind me like a scared little girl. I just rolled my eyes and snatched my hand away from his.

"Thank you oh fearless one!" I said sarcastically as I looked at Erza and smiled. "See you finally made it."

"I was actually here for a while, but Gray and Juvia ditched me. They will pay for that!" I feel bad for them. "So I am going to be with you guys now."

"Oh great!" Natsu mumbled sadly.

"What you say!" Erza hissed at the shaking teen behind me. Ugh why me!

"No no nothing! Erza! We would love to have you with us!" He exclaimed smiling. I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Chicken!" I whispered to him. Then I felt a stinging pain on my butt. "Did you just slap my ass!" I exclaimed angrily as I turned around to glare at him. Natsu just looked at me smugly as he crossed his arms.

"So what?" That bastard!

"AND SO WHAT! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU JUST DON'T GO RANDOMLY SMACKING MY ASS! YOU YOU ….FLAME BRAIN!" I yelled as I slapped him in the face. Natsu looked at me and glared.

"Am I interrupting your date or something?" Erza asked unsure.

"NO YOUR NOT!" I yelled at Erza. Erza looked at me shocked. I never yelled at her before. Frankly I think no one has ever yelled at her before. I was about to say sorry when I felt cold water hit my head going down my body. "Ah!" I shrieked in surprise.

"HAHAHAHA so you do shriek like a girl!" Natsu laughed as he showed me the empty cup that just had soda that he dumped on me just now. I glared at him angrily. "Oh shit!" Natsu exclaimed then ran.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL KILL YOU!" I yelled as I chased after him. Damn Natsu's laugh is so contagious. As I chased him around the park I couldn't stop laughing for some reason.

To me this was the best day ever. We spent the rest of the day going on rides with everyone and laughing. Erza would have to separate Gray and Natsu every time they fought. Juvia, Levi, and I laughed as we watched the guys even Gajeel try to hide under Erza's terror whenever they did something wrong. Levi and I spent a lot of time in the book emporium at the amusement park. It was so big and beautiful the books were copies of books from all around the world. It was amazing until Gajeel and Natsu literally had to drag us away kicking and screaming.

"I had fun today! What about you Lucy?" Natsu asked. We are walking home now after a long fun day at the park. I just hummed in happiness as we continued to walk under the night sky. This is weird I feel like something is going to happen. "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I am bored!" Natsu whined. I chuckled at him then looked up at the stars again.

"How about we play a game then!" I suggested. I know the perfect game even though every time we played it as kids we would always fight.

"What game?" Natsu asked eagerly as he looked at me. He is such a little kids.

"How about…What if I told you?" I said. The game is easy. The first person will start with what if I told you and they say something to the person that they hate or like about them. The other person has to quickly answer back or they lose. Usually when we were little kids Natsu and I only had insults to each other. "Whoever loses has to whatever the other person says for tomorrow. That will make it interesting!" I laughed. I already know I will win.

"Fine. I guess you start. Even though this is a stupid game!" Natsu mumbled.

"Shut up! I like this game. Now…What if I told you that I hate your pink hair." I said. Natsu just snorted at me.

"So what I hate blondes!" Damn. He immediately answered back. "Ok ..What if I told you that your boobs are the size of Mount Everest?" I glared at him. That smartass, but I will not lose.

"So at least I am packing something unlike you!" I scoffed. "No wonder you don't got a girl!" Natsu immediately growled at me in anger. Natsu stared at me straight in the eyes. We stopped walking and are currently under the star filled sky. His Onyx eyes are shining under the stars. They are so beautiful. "Whatever…What if I told you that I like your eyes?" I immediately froze oh god I did not just say that. I didn't mean to.

I felt my face heat up immediately heat up. Aghhh why did I say to play this game? I don't even like it! I don't even get it! It is stupid! Ahhh. While I was having a mental fight in my head in the outside I just looked stared at a shocked Natsu. I am frozen. Then he just smirked at me.

"Then I will tell you I like your eyes to!" My eyes widen at him as he got closer. "Now what if I told you that I love you!" He whispered. His dark eyes bore into my soul so serious. My heart beating faster as he comes closer.

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhhh! Natsu finally told Lucy...but what the hell was that reaction...what do you think will happen next...lol so wat you think about this chappie? i was a lil iffy about it -.- plz review :D<strong>


	8. 8:Celestial Spirits

**HIYA!:D lol sorry for the long wait everyone….i wanted to be evil and see you on suspense for finding out what will happen next hahaha jk jk …no I just had family problems, but it is cool now. To tell you the truth I want to try and update as much as I can this week :D To all my faithful readers thank you! And thanks to NaLu xxxx, ShiningStellar, Emcronia, dark angle pk 45, Mary Akataki, NaLu Seirei, PunkRose95, Haruhi Suzumiya –Sama, Hazelholly, vampire-fetish15, TheSirenSerenade, The Midnight Shadow Star, D-rae, natsulucy, the facebooker, ice devil cat demon, Astrella Lynn Kurosaki, and Nicole for all the amazing reviews lol. I am so glad that I got more than fifty reviews in just 7 chapters lol when I logged on and saw I was so happy and it was all thanks to you guys :D thank you so much….:D**

**Now to answer questions or comments: **

**NaLu xxxx: lol yes edge of your seats excitement lol haha maybe not that much, but it is still there… I know I want to make the development of their relationship to be fast, but not to fast.. and slowly realizing it for Lucy….In my story Natsu is not the dense on haha lol**

**ShingingStellar: lol yes he is :D I love it:D**

**Emcronia: Yeah the amusement park was fun to write and it was cute lol I tried to make it as funny as I can lol I love Levi lol she has her evil antics .. I am so happy that Natsu confessed..or did he?**

**dark angle pk 45: lol haha I am glad to see your excited lol and here is more hope you like this chappy to :D**

**Mary Akataki: lol :D hahaha I was on fangirl mode to when I reread the chapter lol hahaha**

**NaLu Seirei: thanks so much.. I am glad that I made you and your friend laugh lol :D**

**PunkRose95: hahaha thanks…you know me I already have an outfit like that and wore it :D haha **

**Haruhi Suzumiya –Sama: Well you don't know maybe he is not kidding ;D**

**Hazelholly: thanks so much :D sometimes I wonder if I put to much detail, but your review helped me feel better :D**

**Vampire-fetish15: I am sorry I ended there T.T lol don't worry a kiss will come soon :D and I know they are so cute together.**

**TheSirenSerenade: lol Natsu will never look at Lucy the same way again after seeing her pjs lol he likes it haha. The rollercoaster carts are cool. I wanted to put more rides in the chapter, but I didn't have time so I just put the dragon one in more detail. Lol thanks can't wait for your review for this chappy ;D**

**The Midnight Shadow Star: I know everyone wants to see them actually kiss, but I love the suspense that it has everytime they get interrupted that and Natsu gets more pissed each time lol don't worry when the kiss comes you will see what I mean and why I put the interruptions :D thanks lol I try to upload faster it gets harder for me everyday lol. **

**D-rae: Natsu has no shame in what he does :D lol **

**natsulucy: lol thanks :D**

**the facebooker: lol I am sorry …I made you cry? :'( lol hahaha thanks I am glad you like it :D**

**ice devil cat demon: i no it was a really bad reaction lol you just want to go in the story and yell at her lol**

**Astrella Lynn Kurosaki: lol i was to everytime i read it hahah i am such a fan girl :D**

**Nicole: lol thanks for noticing my mistake lol i didn't notice it until i saw your review lol i actually meant " I felt my face immediately heat up" lol thanks for liking my story**

**That is all the questions and comments :D remember if you have any just review and I promise to answer either way!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…..<em>

_"So at least I am packing something unlike you!" I scoffed. "No wonder you don't got a girl!" Natsu immediately growled at me in anger. Natsu stared at me straight in the eyes. We stopped walking and are currently under the star filled sky. His Onyx eyes are shining under the stars. They are so beautiful. "Whatever…What if I told you that I like your eyes?" I immediately froze oh god I did not just say that. I didn't mean to._

_I felt my face heat up immediately heat up. Aghhh why did I say to play this game? I don't even like it! I don't even get it! It is stupid! Ahhh. While I was having a mental fight in my head in the outside I just looked stared at a shocked Natsu. I am frozen. Then he just smirked at me._

_"Then I will tell you I like your eyes to!" My eyes widen at him as he got closer. "Now what if I told you that I love you!" He whispered. His dark eyes bore into my soul so serious. My heart beating faster as he comes closer._

_"Eh?"_

* * *

><p>I woke up today feeling uneasy about the whole date thing so I stayed in bed till 12. I just keep replaying everything over and over again in my head. I still am.<p>

_Flashback_

_I stared at him in shock. Did he just confess to me? My heart is beating so fast it feels like it will explode from my chest. My face feels hot. I just stare at him in shock. _

_Then Natsu busted out laughing at me. _

"_Hahaha looks like I won!" He laughed as he looked at me. I looked at him confused. Was he joking when he confessed? What the hell is going on? "Hmmm let's see what do I want you to do tomorrow…." He thought as he looked off to the side. _

_Natsu hummed while he thought for a while longer. I just continued to look at him shocked. What is he thinking?_

"_AHHH I KNOW!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "You have to go on a date with me tomorrow!"_

"_Say what?" I muttered as I looked at him in disbelief. _

"_I said tomorrow you have to go on a date with me and I mean the whole date not leave early, ok! I won so you have to!" Natsu demanded. He is blushing as he looks at me straight in the eye. "Ok see you tomorrow at 1!" Natsu said then he ran the way home. What the hell?_

"_WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY DUMBASS!" I yelled in rage as I saw his figure going smaller and smaller then turning towards the house. I can't believe I have a date tomorrow with Natsu. How did this happen? _

_End of Flashback._

I sighed as I walked downstairs already dressed in a short red sundress. My hair is completely loose and I have on white flip flops. I walked into the kitchen expecting to see Natsu attacking the fridge again, but was surprised when I saw it was Wendy, Gajeel, and Levi there. This time they were attacking the fridge with Wendy watching them nervously in her cloud pjs.

"Good Morning, Lucy-san!" Wendy greeted me with a hug happily. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Morning Wendy!" I smiled returning her hug. I looked back up to see Gajeel and Levi looking at me. "What?"

They smiled really wide at me.

"Lu-channnnnn!" Levi purred as her smile got wider. I stepped back and looked at her afraid.

"Wendy what is wrong with them?" I whispered to Wendy who is also backing away with me. Our backs hit the wall and they come closer to us.

"Lucy-san I am scared!" Wendy whispered to me. I looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Would you two tell me why the hell you are smiling wider than that damn cat from alice in wonderland that scares me." I said shakily. Gajeel's and Levi's smile dropped a little. "That doesn't help!"

"Lu-channn has a DATE WITH NATSU TODAY!" Levi sang as she skipped around the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who told you that?"

"Natsu!" all three of them said at the same time.

"Actually Natsu called everyone and told them that you guys are going on a date!" Levi said as she looked at me. She looks like she is going to explode in fangirl mode for us.

"Then he ran around the house freaking out on where he is going to take you. I guess he lost all of his confidence that he had yesterday." Gajeel said laughing. "What an idiot! He should have never done those things since he knows how pissed you get about sensitive things like that especially dating. I still remember when he told me about you and Lyon!" I looked at the laughing Gajeel shocked. He knows what happened between me and Loki. He knows everything. I AM GOING TO MURDER NATSU. The only reason Natsu knew was because he was there when it happened. He was there when Lyon broke up with me for that bitch Sherry.

"That son of bitch when I get my hands on him…" I threatened as I glared to the ground. I can't believe he told Gajeel about Loki.

"No! No! No!" Levi repeated over and over again as she shook my shoulders. "You're supposed to be happy today! Damn it! You are not supposed to be mad or I will murder you! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO GET TOGETHER! ….TO FUCKING LONG! NOW PUT YOU HAPPY FACE AND GO OUTSIDE BECAUSE IT IS ALREADY 1 AND NATSU IS WAITING!" Levi screamed. She finally stopped shaking me. I think my neck cracked.

"Damn! Levi! I think you being with Gajeel to much. Ow my neck!" I complained as I stretched my neck.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO!" Levi yelled as she pushed me out the door slamming it behind me. I rubbed the back of my head hoping to ease the pain.

"Got a headache?" I looked up to the voice to see Natsu? Well I think..he looks…really…hot. I blinked a couple of times hoping I am imaging things, but I am not. It really is Natsu in his pink haired glory standing in front of me looking worried. "Lucy? I hope you are not going to make up a sickness to get out of our date?"

"Natsu?" I asked confused as I squinted my eyes. "you…you look..sooo." I couldn't get the right words for it.

"Sexy! I know!" Natsu said very proudly. I felt my cheeks heat immediately up. I am not going to lie. He is right he does look sexy. Natsu is wearing black loose skinny jeans with black Jordan's and a dark red button down silk shirt that is half tucked in his pants and half out. His hair is in a normal mess. "Is my sexiness distracting for you?"

"That's what you think…Pinky!" I scoffed pushing him as I walk past him ignoring my heart hammering in my chest. I wonder if he can hear it? Do I look good? Oh god since when did I worry about looks when it comes to Natsu. Ugh..

"So is that ok?" I heard Natsu voice as he stood next to me. Damn it I didn't even hear what he said because I was fighting with myself to much. What is wrong with me. "Lucy?"

"Huh?" I replied loudly snapping my attention back to him. Why am I so nervous to go on a date with him? "I am sorry, Natsu. What did you say?" I sighed as I rubbed my head.

"Nevermind! Let's go!" He said in annoyance as he grabbed my hand dragging me to a certain direction. His fingers slowly laced into mine gently as we walked in silence both of us refusing to look at each other.

I felt my face heat up. Ugh why can't we fight like normal? I feel so nervous now. Where are we going? The trees and walking people kept passing silently by us as we continued to walk in silence. The hot sun shine on us as the wind blew softly with us as if it were following us. Encouraging us to keep going on this journey together. Damn I sound like one of those romance novels I read. How could Natsu, someone who I swore to be my forever enemy, how could he of all people do this to me? Make me feel like this? Make me lose my cool?

"So you want to know where we going?" Natsu asked breaking the silence. I looked at him only to see him look straight ahead. His cheeks are red. He looks so cute embarrassed. I felt my face heat up at my own thought.

"Yeah!" I managed to get out as we continued to walk. We turned on a street leading to the town.

"Well ….I am not going to tell you!" Natsu teased. I scoffed as I turned away from him.

"Idiot!" I muttered in anger. How could he not tell me? I am dying in suspense here! Oh god what is wrong with me. My hand feels so warm in his. They feel so right. I looked down and stared at our joined hands. They look like they belonged there in that position fingers laced affectionately. Wait! What the hell! I snatched my hand away from Natsu in fear and shock. I can't believe I just thought that. I don't love him. I can't. I mean I have to leave tonight to make it to father's before he comes here to hurt him. I mean everyone I love. I felt a hand against my cheek caringly making me snap my head up and meeting a pair of familiar Onyx eyes. In my own mental battle I didn't Natsu had stopped and is now staring at me.

I feel my heart pounding so hard as if it wants to get out. Damn you, Natsu!

"You ok? Lucy?" Natsu asked worried. I nodded my head really fast and put on the fakest smile I can. I kept my arms tight against my sides afraid that I might extend my hands out and pull his lips to mine. Oh god did I just think that. "Well okay? Let's go we are only a few feet away. See!"

Natsu moved his hand back to mine and pulled me to a big tent.

"We are at the Fairy Tail circus?" I said questionably as I looked at him confused. Natsu just smiled his cute toothy grin smile at me. No! I mean his ugly toothy smile.

"Yeah, I have a couple friends that work here and they said we can go backstage before the show starts," he said as he pulled me towards the back of the stage. I can hear the animals calling.

"LUCY!" I heard a girl's voice yell in enthusiasm. I turned to the voice to see Aries running towards. I immediately smiled as I felt my tears drop. I ran to her and tackled her down laughing and crying. "Where have you been I haven't seen you in so long?" Aries exclaimed once we finished and stood up.

"I moved here to momma's friend, Igneel's house. I live with them now." I told. Aries knows everything about my father and everything I went through. She would always comfort me all the time. Her and the rest of the servants at the house. I remember that the day I left I heard that most of the servants left also.

"That's good! You finally got out of the clutches of that evil man!" Aries exclaimed as she looked at me. I can still see her fear for him in her eyes. I sighed in sadness if only she knew that I am still not out yet. I am still in his clutches. I will always be, but she can never know that. No one can.

"Well you did to!" I said putting on my fake smile at her. Aries laughed to go along, but then she looked at me serious.

"We will talk later!" She muttered to me before she grabbed my hand to show me around. She knew. She knew I was lying, but how? "Well Lucy I got a big surprise for you and everyone here." Aries chatted away as she dragged me past all the animals to a small room in the back. I looked back to see Natsu no longer there. I wonder how did he know about Aries. Unless…

"LOKI! DAMN IT! THAT WAS CHEATING!" I heard Natsu yell inside the room. I instantly smiled as I ran inside the room with Aries happily.

"Lucy!" The room roared happily as they all hugged me. I smiled and cried a little as I hugged them back. I noticed that someone didn't join in the reunion hug.

"Aquarius! Would it really kill you to join in? Or at least show emotion now that Lucy is here to visit." Virgo chastised her. Aquarius just flipped her long blue wavy hair to the side as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why would I do a group hug for that brat?" She scoffed. Ugh this woman. Everyone pulled away and sat down around the table where they were.

"See you haven't change!" I hissed at her. Aquarius looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me glaring. She is challenging me. She always does this. I glared back at her in response.

"You haven't changed either brat! You're still the selfish bitch that I know!"

"That coming from the queen of the bitches!" I growled at her.

"At least I am a queen! Little princess…who will always let someone step over her!" She hissed at me standing up to her 6.1 glory. Her perfectly manicure hands on her hips. She has on a light blue tube top with a fish scale design and dark blue short shorts. Her perfectly sculpted legs shined in the light. She looks like a runway model, but I will never tell her that.

"That was the old me! You wanna be mermaid! I am different now!" I hissed at her angrily.

"Do they hate each other or something?" I heard Natsu ask Loki. Loki just laughed lightly.

"Aquarius used to be Lucy's personal servant along with Virgo. Unlike Virgo, Aquarius never listened or paid any mind to Lucy's request. This is how they always are, but I think that Aquarius secretly cares for Lucy a lot. She never really liked Lucy's father all that much. I remember that she would curse and threaten to beat the shit out of him whenever she saw Lucy's bruises and tears." Loki said to Natsu.

"Please just because you left home doesn't mean that you left his grasp. You will always be in his reach. You will never be able to run away from him. JUST BECAUSE YOU LEFT THERE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HIDE FOREVER! JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU CHANGED. DOESN'T MEAN YOU REALLY HAVE. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE UNDER HIS THUMB. YOU WILL ALWAYS BE CONTROLLED BY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIGHT BACK TO HIM." Aquarius yelled at me. I felt my eyes sting. She is right. I will always be under my father. Letting him control me. Always be afraid of him. We glared at each other daring the other to say more.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO!" Capricorn yelled silencing both of us. Aquarius scoffed annoyed and went to go sit down next to her boyfriend Scorpio. "Your bickering gave me a headache."

"Whatever, old man!" Aquarius scoffed rolling her eyes at him. Capricorn instantly glared at her.

"I AM NOT OLD! I AM ONLY IN MY THIRTIES!" He yelled in rage.

"You have white hair to me that makes you old and you act like you are in your 70s,"

"That is not true!"

"You kinda do!" Gemi pointed out laughing along with his twin brother Mini.

"Your hair is so white that it looks like a cloud!" Mini laughed. Both brothers laughed so hard that their black eyes started to tear up.

"I told you I was born like that!" Capricorn agrued.

"So you were born old?" Gemi snorted laughing louder with Mini.

"Why you!" Capricorn yelled as he went to grab them. They instantly got up and moved out of the way.

"Wait Mini! Don't move so fast we don't want to confuse his old brain!" Gemi laughed. They moved to the side again avoiding Capricorn.

"OLD BRAIN?" Capricorn repeated angrily as he dove to tackle them, but he just ended up falling on the floor. I laughed as I felt them hide behind me.

"You guys. You know you're not supposed to make fun of him like that!" I scolded them. Both boys looked down sadly.

"Sworryyy, Lucy!" They said at the same time. Man for ten year olds they can be so adorable.

"Awwwwww! You guys are sooo cute still!" I exclaimed as I grabbed them both squeezing them to my chest really hard. They started to flail their arms in panic, but I didn't care. They are just so adorable.

"LUCY! YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFICATE THEM TO DEATH IN YOUR BIG BREASTS!" Loki yelled as he pulled them away from me. I looked at Loki and smiled innocently at him as the boys ran for it. Loki just laughed at me.

"Sworryyy, Loki!" I said trying to imitate the boy's voice from before. Loki laughed and ruffled my hair to my annoyance. "Loki! You know I hate that!" I whined.

"I don't care! That is what you get for trying that whole innocent girl on me!" He laughed as he flicked my forehead.

"Damn!" I muttered as I rubbed my head. Loki just laughed as went to sit back down next to Natsu to finish their poker game. I moved to go sit next to Aries when.

"LLLLLUUUUUCCCCCCYYYYY!" Taurus's voice rang loudly though out the whole room making it vibrate. His voice sounded like a cows moo.

"OH SHIT! SOMEONE HIDE ME!" I yelled franticly trying to hide as fast as I can before he comes in. Moved fast around the room looking for a hiding spot as everyone just laughed. I was about to run make a run for the other door when I felt a pair of really strong arms grab me by my waist pulling me in a tight hug. I screamed loudly as I was being lifted to the air during the hug. "HELP ME!"

"OH LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I MISSED YOUR WONDERFUL BODY THE MOST! IT IS EXQUISTE LIKE IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN!" Taurus cried as he hugged me tighter.

"PUT ME DOWN! YOU OVER GROWN PERVERT!" I yelled as I flailed my arms and legs everywhere.

"EVEN YOUR VOICE IS AS BEAUTIFUL AS EVER! YOUR BUTT IS SO TENDER AND SOFT AGAINST ME!"

"HELP ME!" I yelled at everyone else that was at the table playing poker and laughing.

"Sorry, Lucy! Out of my reach!" Loki said and everyone agreed.

"DAMN YOU LOKI!" I yelled as I continued to try to get out of Taurus's death hug. "NATSU! HELP ME!" I begged Natsu who couldn't stop laughing at me.

"SORRY, LUCE! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!" Natsu yelled at me so I can hear. He smiled at me.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES? I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, NATSU!" I yelled as I tried to get down. "TAURUS PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" I yelled really loud.

"She is so fucking annoying! Come on Scorpio we need privacy before the show starts." Aquarius scoffed annoyed. She and Scorpio left the room.

"Taurus it would be wise for you to, but Miss Lucy down." Sagittarius said in his French accent. Taurus grip let go immediately as he looked at Sagittarius. I was set gently back on the ground. I sighed in relief as I tried to catch my air back.

"Sorry, Lucy! You know how excited I get!" Taurus apologized. I looked at him and smiled softly. He always goes over board when it comes to me. He is like a brother.

"It's ok! Just try to calm down next time." I said.

"OH LUCY IS SO FORGIVING!" Taurus sang as he gave me another death hug lifting me in the air again. I continued to yell and scream again as everyone laughed at us.

It went like that until show time. I got back in touch with everyone again. We laughed and caught up a lot. It turns out that Loki knew Natsu before I did because they went to the same school. Apparently Loki was still a little playboy from a young age. I played with Plue and heard music from Lyra playing. I smiled as Crux gave me friendly advice about my future. Horologium taught me how to tell time by just looking at the sun. I smiled and laughed until show time where all the most amazing things happened in the Celestial Spirits Circus.

Virgo showed Natsu and I to our seats in the front row and gave us some food. Which Natsu ate them all in one gulp, but I didn't care I was having such a good time. The show started with the leader, Loki, telling everyone the welcome. Then he showed this great light come out to everyone from his body. I oohed and awed to everything. When Aquarius sent out a flood of water from a vase to go in the air to make it look like sparkling rain amazed me so much until for some reason all the water landed on me only soaking me. Aquarius smirked as she walked off the stage and I knew it was her. Lyra played the most amazing music that made me felt so relaxed. Taurus showed his skills with the axe as he chopped like 100 pieces of wood with one blow at the same time. Cancer even came out in a crab costume looking all cool as he cut a whole but of hair really good. I couldn't help, but laugh. Sagittarius showed everyone his amazing archery skills by hitting a whole bunch of moving targets in midair. Aries dressed in her sheep outfit made pure white wool with pink glitter spraying out come out and surround everyone above the audience as Scorpio made a controlled sandstorm in the middle of the stage. It looked so beautiful as the pink glitter came down the sand goes around in a circle with it. Gimi, Mini, and Capricorn did something really cool. Gimi and Mini transformed to a Capricorn look alike and fought with Capricorn. It looks cool. They moved so fast.

"Miss Lucy?" Virgo whispered as she bent down in front of me. I blushed as I looked at her confused.

"uhmm yeah?" I asked confused. Natsu looked at me then Virgo then back at me confused also.

"Brother, was wondering if you can do the key still."

"The key? I haven't done it in so long?" I said unsure. I haven't done it in a long time. I only showed it to Loki, Virgo, and Aries.

"Brother wants you to try. He wants you to end the show." Virgo looked at me her purple eyes begging me. "I want you to do it also. It is so beautiful. Please miss Lucy!"

I bit my lip looking at the stage at Loki looking at me while he was talking. It was as if he was saying please.

"Ok!" I said as I got up and went to follow her.

"Luce! Where are you going?" Natsu asked looking at me curiously and hurt.

"I'll be right back don't worry!" I said smiling. "I am going to show you something that you never knew I could do!" I winked and walked off with Virgo leaving a dazed Natsu staring off.

"Okay Lucy are you ready?" Loki asked me once I went to stand next to him. I tightened my hold on the gold key on my hand as I ignored my nervousness. I looked to see Natsu looking at me curiously. My heart started beating faster. I need to calm down to do this.

I am standing in the middle of the stage with Loki and everyone else is beside us.

"AND NOW EVERYONE YOU'RE IN FOR A REAL TREAT! FOR OUR FINALE HAS CHANGED FOR THIS ONE TIME ONLY. LUCY WILL OPEN THE GATES!" Loki announced.

The crowd quieted as I closed my eyes. I breathed in and out as I clutched the key harder. I lifted my hand with the key and swirled it in front of me gracefully. I felt magic course through my body I smiled. I do still remember.

"OPEN THE GATES OF THE CELESTIAL SPIRITS!" I yelled as I opened my eyes lifting my hand high in the air. Golden glitter came out from the key and surrounded everyone everywhere. I smiled widely as the crowd cheered. Natsu looked up in wonder as the glitter fell softly everywhere looking like a blanket of snow covering everything even the ground. Then I slowly put my hand down making the glitter disappear slowly.

The crowd cheered and whooped to the performance. I feel so alive. I feel connected to her more. I smiled in content and everyone on the stage hugged me.

"I knew you could do it!" Loki said smiling once everyone pulled away. The crowd already cleared from the stands. I laughed softly as silent tears came down. "I know it is hard for you because of her."

"It wasn't hard. Actually I never felt closer to her." I said smiling as I looked at the key holding close to my heart.

"Then keep it!" Aquarius spoke up as she looked at me. I looked at Aquarius confused. "Lucy keep the key. It's yours anyway. We were keeping it safe for you since you left it." She said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you!" I whispered as my tears continue to fall silently down. I then felt a warmth wrap around me I looked up to see Natsu enveloping me in a soft hug from behind. Not letting go.

"Maybe someday it will give you the courage you need." Aquarius said smiling as she grabbed Scorpio's hand they smiled at me as did everyone else.

I smiled and nodded softly.

"It's getting late. Let's go home." Natsu said as he let go of me and went to grab my hand. I looked at him and nodded. We made our way to the door until we were stopped by Aries, Virgo, and Loki running to us out of breath.

"Lucy, don't be confused anymore. You need to let yourself be happy again. What your father did to you was bad I know, but you need to realize who you are now. What you become …the woman you are will make your mother so proud beyond belief. You can be greater than your father. You will be." Aries whispered in my ear as she hugged me. I cried silently as I hugged her back tighter.

"Thank you, Aries," I whispered to her. She pulled away.

"Take care of yourself." She said as he pulled away. Then Loki came to hug me.

"What Aquarius said was true, Lucy. Don't forget it. You have to gather your courage and fight back. If you don't you will always have to hide, but he will always find you. We only say these things because we care." Loki said then he pulled away. Loki and Aries walked back next to Virgo. I felt Natsu's hand hold onto mine. I know he doesn't have any idea what is going on. He is just comforting me. I felt as if my stomach turned upside down in excitement as I felt the warmth of his fingers lacey through mine.

"Miss Lucy, don't forget if you ever need anything, anything at all. We will be there all you have to do is call us and we will come." Virgo said and with that Natsu and I left still hand in hand going home.

I only have a few more hours till I leave him forever. Before I go there is something I want to tell him. Something that I finally decided I will not deny anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>i am not going to lie i cried in this chapter a lot it was happy, then funny, then encourageing, then sad...i am such a loser lol hahaha plz tell me what you think of this chapter :D <span>**


	9. 9: Reopened Wounds

**Hey guys lol I no! I no! your probably thinking…What the hell took you so long, lilmissshortie1! And I am sorry I was suffering a little from writers block lol a first for me but still I tried …I want this chapter to be an OMG! Moment hahaha lol ima warn you guys now this chappy maybe a little shorter than the normal chapter's length lol thanks to NaLu Seirei, ShiningStellar, Crystilia217, Emcronia, TheSirenSerenade, NaLu xxxx, The Midnight Shadow Star, and elizardxx for the amazing review lol :D**

**Now to answer questions or comments:**

**NaLu Seirei : LOL I noo! :D I am glad you liked it :D**

**SingingStellar: haha I love you 2 :D lol I like the chapter to lol it is one of my favorites through out the story lol …wait and see what will lucy do :D**

**Crystilia217: lol thanks for liking the chapter lol :D I no Its like about flippin time, Lucy! Hahahaha **

**Emcronia: wow so much questions lol :D I am so glad you are excited lol I am to and I am the writier hahaha **

**TheSirenSerenade: lol you will see lol :D Natsu is a sneaky one when it comes to his "dear" Lucy lol haha I loved writing chapter 8 I luved including all the celestial spirits in their own loving way lol haha**

**NaLu xxxx: Lol thanks for liking my chapter :D I am sorry I didn't update sooner ..i will try my best so that you wont miss my story to much :D**

**The Midnight Shadow Star: Lol why thank you :D With Natsu and Lucy it is unpredictable to see what next :D**

**Elizardxx: lol thanks :D I am so glad you like it :D**

**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review …I do really like answering them… :D it makes me so happy to read everything you guys think of the story and chapter lol well till next time :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Miss Lucy, don't forget if you ever need anything, anything at all. We will be there all you have to do is call us and we will come." Virgo said and with that Natsu and I left still hand in hand going home._

_I only have a few more hours till I leave him forever. Before I go there is something I want to tell him. Something that I finally decided I will not deny anymore._

Natsu and I continued to walk in silence as we head home. It is already dark. You can hear the nocturnal animal sound in the starlight sky. I still feel Natsu's hand in mine as we continued to walk home.

"Sooooo did you have fun today?" Natsu asked trying to hide his blush, but I saw because of the streetlights. I instantly smiled at him. I already made up my mind not to deny it anymore.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, thank you!" I whispered as I hugged him tight. Natsu stopped. I felt him stiffen under my hold in shock. I just held tighter and then I felt his warm strong arms envelop me in a hug. He kissed my forehead lightly making me blush.<p>

"Your welcome!" He whispered huskily. We pulled apart after a few moments and continued to walk holding hands. "So what was that key thing you did over there about?"

I unconsciously touched the key that is in my sundress pocket. I felt its smooth surface and rubbed it. Should I tell him that I know magic? Should I tell him that? I sighed.

"You mean at the circus," I chuckled nervously. "Well a long time ago the key belonged to my mother. She used to do the most amazing things in the world with it. I remember before she put me to sleep she would always tell me that one day I would be able to do the same as she, but I would be more powerful than her. Before she died she taught me that one trick that I showed everyone at the carnival. I used to show Aries and the other's all the time when we were at the mansion. Every time I used it I felt so close to her." I smiled weakly clutching the key harder. Natsu looked at me serious taking it all in. I smiled at him. "The day I ranaway from the mansion. I couldn't believe I forgot it. The only thing I have that my mother left me and I forgot it." I felt my tears come down.

"Hey, Hey! You got it now! You have it back! Don't cry. You are never going to leave it again!" Natsu comforted me as he wiped my tears. I felt his warm linger on my cheek. I leaned into it in contentment and sighed.

"Natsu?" I am going to tell him. I feel like it is the right thing to do now.

"Yeah?" He whispered as he moved closer to me. The moonlight shined on his pink hair as the soft breeze shook it a little along with mine.

"I need to tell you something important!" I whispered. His lips only a finger apart from mine. I can feel his warm breath in my face. I sighed in contentment again. It's funny a few months ago if this would have happened I would have beaten him to next century, but now. Now it feels right.

"Me too!" Natsu breathed. Our eyes searching each other as if we were trying to find out what the other is thinking.

"Well I am first so let me say what I need to say first. I mean your such an idiot you just interrupt me when-" I was cut off when Natsu pressed his lips to mine. My whole body tingled from head to toe as we kissed more. I never felt like this before. I mean, I just feel like I am on fire, but I am not burning. I feel like we are the only two people in the world. Then to my disappointment we pulled away. Both of us breathing hard as we rested our foreheads against each other.

"You don't know how happy I am that no one interrupted us!" Natsu chuckled. I smiled back him. I am guessing all those times that someone interrupted us really pissed him off. "Let's go inside!" Natsu said as he pulled me inside the house. I didn't even notice that we were standing in front of it this whole time. Man I need to pay attention more.

We entered the house surprised to see it dark and empty. Well at least I was surprised. Why is no one ever here at this house?

"Where is everyone?" I asked breathlessly as Natsu continued to walk upstairs.

"Out my guess? I just know they are not here and we have the house to ourselves." Natsu said as we stopped in front of his room door. He turned to me looking at me for any signs of regret. Lucky for him I don't have any.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" I asked accusingly at him. Natsu blushed furiously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uhmmmm…well…..you….seee….the….I WAS SERIOUS THAT NIGHT LUCY!" Natsu blurted out. His face turning more and more red by the second. If that was possible. I looked at him confused. What night? "The night that we played that game on the way home. The night I said I loved you." Natsu looked down at our joined hands and squeezed them a little. I looked at him my heart beating faster. His face turned back up and his Onyx eyes looked at me directly. "Lucy, I do love you! I always have! I always will! I don't know why I just get this weird feeling when I am with you! I know we fight a lot and pull pranks. The only reason I pretended to hate you because I thought that is what made you happy. I would rather you hate me and stay near me than not have you near me at all." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I know I will break his heart soon. I don't want to.

"Natsu I-"

"If you don't feel the same way then that's fine! Wait no ….it's not fine! I don't know what I would do I mean I really really-" I put both of my hands on either cheeks making him stop talking. My honey brown eyes got closer to him as I leaned standing on my tippy toes.

"Idiot. I love you too." Was all I whispered as I collided my lips with his. Natsu was shocked at first then his lips moved along with mine. I heard his room door open behind him as he walked backwards with me without breaking our kiss. I unconsciously kicked the door behind me shut. Closing it to the rest of the world because for these few hours it just Natsu and I. No one else. Just us expressing our love to each other with no regret at all.

I woke up groggily feeling my phone vibrate. It is still dark, but the moonlight is shining in Natsu's room. I sat up slowly ignoring the muscle pain that is going through my legs. I brought up the quilt a little hiding my exposed body as I leaned down on the floor where my sundress is at and got my phone from one of the pockets. I sat back up and looked at the phone. It is already 4:30 in the morning. If I want to make it to papas on time I should leave now.

I sighed as I looked down. I have to go..or else he is going _them_ to come hurt everyone I love. I felt my chest tighten. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I got up and changed quietly not want to wake up Natsu who is still sleeping on the bed.

I put my phone in my pocket after I made sure momma's key is still in there. I sighed again as I walked to Natsu. He is facing the window making me able to see his sleeping face. I smiled weakly as I ran my fingers gently through his pink hair. I defiantly can't let anything happen to him, but I feel just being away from him will kill me. I smiled weakly as I heard him snore loudly a little drool coming down from the side of his face. How can an idiot like him make me fall so much in love with him? I caressed his cheek gently. I moved my hand and tuck my hair behind my ears as I leaned down towards him kissing him in the cheek gently. My tears still coming down.

"Goodbye, Natsu." I choked out in a whispered as I walked out the room leaving him there with my heart.

I walked quickly and quietly to my room and grabbed a suitcase that I hide in the back of my closet. It is already filled with cloths and necessities. I don't see the point though. I know once I get to father's he would want me to wear those hideous medieval dresses fit for a princess.

I closed the front door behind me breathing in the fresh air. I closed my eyes as the breeze blew against me. I walked up to the end to the road facing toward the way of the train station. I turned back to the house and sighed. My chest tightened even more as I tried to hold in my tears. I have to go. I have to.

"Hello Beautiful! See you haven't changed!" A dark voice startled me. I looked around franticly in front of me to see nothing put the road and other houses with streetlights.

"Wh..Who's there?" I stuttered as I continued to look around. I know the voice, but I am too scared to agree with myself. I hope it is someone else.

"I am offended, Babe! How can you forget me!" The voice said. I looked forward toward the voice to see a figure step out from the shadows. I gasped in horror as I saw him stand in front of me under the light where I can see him. He is directly in front of me. "Want me to take your suitcase for you?" He asked amused.

"Why are you here?" I tried to hiss, but was too afraid to. I just gripped to my suitcase handle tighter to stop myself from shaking. He just laughed as he looked at me amused. He is enjoying this. He is enjoying torturing me.

"Well the master sent me to fetch you!" He said as he walked closer to me. His black boots slammed against the ground as he came closer. His jet black hair almost blended in with the sky in contrast to his pale skin with pitch black eyes. He stood in front of me making me freeze in fear. He lift a blonde strand from my hair and twisted it in his fingers. "He said that if you don't come or refused that I may take any means possible to make you come!" He said smiling his murderous smile.

My eyes widened at him as he just chuckled again.

"You know that little display that you had with that pink haired boy was quite touching. It truly was and my guess is that he got lucky tonight. He will be unlucky in the morning though when he sees you gone. Lucy you naughty girl I frankly didn't know you had it in you!" He laughed sinisterly and then disappeared from in front of me. "I wonder what would happen if I went up there right now and damaged his pink hair turning it blood red!" I felt his voice next my ear. I felt my chest tighten.

"No." I whispered in horror as I looked ahead in fear.

"Or what about make him suffer first before killing. I heard he loves to mess with fire. I could just surround him in his own love of nature. Making it engulf him from the inside out eating him little by little as he screams in terror and begging for his pitiful life." He sneered laughing evilly at his own entertainment. Then I felt a touch to my forehead.

My vision immediately changed. I am looked at Natsu. He is smiling at me happily with his cute toothy grin. His hand reaching out for mine. I lift my hand out to touch his. Then it happens.

His whole body engulfs in what seems like black flames. I can hear Natsu scream in terror. I felt myself panic. I try to scream back at him, but nothing is coming out of my mouth. I felt my tears come down as I continue to stare in horror. Natsu fell to his knees clutching his body in pain as his screams get louder. I can't move to him. I can't do anything.

"Natsu." I whisper as my tears come down. I move my hands to my head trying to get the images out of my head. "NOOOOOOO!" I scream in pain and in agony closing my eyes.

"Tsk tsk..you must really love him. Too bad since you complied to come I can't do anything to him, but maybe next time." I opened my eyes to see the cause to the nightmare in front of me laughing. I fell on my knees weakly as I cried.

"Please don't hurt him. Please!" I begged looking at him in the eyes. "Please Zeref! Please!"

Zeref looked at me and smiled devilishly. He bent down taking my face in his left hand.

"You should listen more, babe! I said I can't now because you are going to go to master's house now, understood! If you don't I will do it and make you watch." He threatened narrowing his eyes at me. I nodded my head weakly. As I cried silently. "That's a good girl!" He said as he kissed me in the forehead.

My father is the worst man in the world for sending his worst bodyguard to get me. How can he do this to his daughter?

"Now my dear we should get going! We don't want to be late!" Zeref said getting up and taking my suitcase on one of his hand. "Sweet dreams!" He smiled at me as he touched my forehead.

My world became instantly black and all the wounds and scars of my past became open. I am lost in my own darkness now without a fire to help me out.

Natsu ..Mama…Everyone…I'm sorry…I…..had….no…choice…..


	10. 10: Dark Threats

**Hey guys lol :D Lol sorry I am evil for making you wait long for suspense….plz don't hate me lol I won't do it again promise :D So last chapter was exciting wasn't it? Haha :D**

** Thanks to Princess Happy, elizardxx, ShiningSteller, katzuki29, Emcronia, NaLu Seirei, D-rae, jizang, and The Midnight Shadow Star for the reviews of last chapter…:D thanks you guys I am glad you liked that dramatic chapter lol :D **

** Now to answer questions and comments:**

** Princess Happy: I nooo! I want to cry for Natsu just thinking about he is going to wake up and not see her next to him… But we shall see where Lucy went first :D**

** elizardxx: Thank you! :D I am glad you liked my story so much saying it's the best…:D ... You should read in the manga when Zeref comes out (you know when we first see him) Frankly I think he is kinda hot for an emo dude lol haha :D**

** ShiningStellar: Lol actually at first I thought about midnight, but I read a couple of fanfictions about Lucy, Zeref, and Natsu in past lives something like that and I thought that was cool so I put Zeref in his evil self in there.**

** katzuki29: Lol I am glad you like my story..im sorry last chapter was sad for you..:( I hope you will like it more and continue to read it more. …btw I to love the person I hate but it is unrequited love …but o well :D**

** Emcronia: Yeah Zeref is a great jerk doing all that to Lucy. -.- I don't like Lucy's dad that much …remember she had to go because before he ran away her father wanted her to marry and she said no..so her father called her years after to get her home by any means possible. I am glad you are excited for my story and you will see the plans he has soon enough :D**

** NaLu Seirei: SOOOOOORRRRRYYY it took long! Don't hit me! **

** D-rae: I know how you feel I also hope Natsu will come to her rescue like knight and shinging armor…ahhh getting emotional now…sorry… **

** Jizang: I will :D sorry for the late update tho..**

** The Midnight Shadow Star: DON"T CRY! last chapter was sad tho I feel so bad for Lucy for taking in all that pain without any help :'( **

**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"Now my dear we should get going! We don't want to be late!" Zeref said getting up and taking my suitcase on one of his hand. "Sweet dreams!" He smiled at me as he touched my forehead._

_My world became instantly black and all the wounds and scars of my past became open. I am lost in my own darkness now without a fire to help me out._

_Natsu ..Mama…Everyone…I'm sorry…I…..had….no…choice….._

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" I groaned once I awakened from that forced slumber. I feel horrible and my head hurts. "Damn you Zeref!" I cursed under my breath.<p>

"Now now no need to call me when you wake up. I'm already here babe!" I turned my head towards the door to see Zeref standing there look at me with pride and lust. I showed him and disgusted face and got up from the bed looking around. I am in my old room from when I was young. The purple walls stood out from the black furniture.

"Why are you here?" I hissed as I turned to Zeref still standing there studying me. He crossed his arms over his black button up shirt and sighed.

"Your Father request you wear an appropriate outfit and see him in his studies immediately."

"Like I have a choice!" I muttered as I walked to my suitcase on the floor. Same old man. I was about to open my suitcase when I felt a hand clamp down on mine angrily. I looked up to see Zeref staring at me. "Remove your hand from me now!" I growled at him. He just smiled at me and got closer to my face.

"You know the appropriate cloths to wear! And I can touch you whenever I want, babe!" He whispered in my ear. I scowled in disgust at him and pushed him away with my free hand. "No need to be so feisty today. You know you want me!"

"Over my dead body!" I growled at him glaring. "Now I came here intern no one hurts the people I love. Now just because I am hear doesn't mean that it goes back to the way things where."

"What are you going to do? Fight back against, Master!" Zeref boomed with laughter. I smiled at him challenging him. I remember the date that Natsu took me what Aquarius, Aries, Loki, and Virgo said to me. I need to fight back or I will never be able to leave. "Your actually being serious?" Zeref said looking at me a little shocked. "Don't bother, Lucy. You will never win. We are all powerful you will just end up hurt. Just be a good girl and listen to your Father!" He looked at me seriously.

"I rather die than be under his thumb again!" I hissed as I glared at him. Zeref narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't make me angry. You don't want to do that!"

"What are you the hulk? I don't give a damn! I may have been scared and obedient daughter when I was young, but that won't happen anymore!" I narrowed my eyes at him. It won't either from now on I am going to fight back and since I am and everyone here is away from everyone I love I can do it without worrying about them.

Zeref scoffed and put his hands on my shoulders. He pushed against the wall with so much force that I felt pain go through my spine and head. He just looked at me and smiled evilly. His pitch black eyes feel as if they are burning through my soul. I tried my hardest to squirm free but I couldn't.

"I like your new courage I find it appetizing." He whispered as he smelled my neck. He looked at me hungrily. "Don't be so cocky. You know we will destroy you and kill you without a second thought if you try anything on the Master. You will listen to what he has to say or I will find something that you hold dearer to you than anything in the world and destroy it in front of your eyes. Maybe your mother's grave will be it?"

"DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO MAMA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled in anger as I tried to kick him, but my feet have been placed firmly to the wall by his. I felt a tear go down my cheek in anger as I glared at him.

"Then be a good girl!" Zeref threatened then laughed as he walked out the door slamming it closed.

I sank down and felt my tears come down. He threatened Mama's grave. He is such a monster. I cried.

"Mama, why did it turn out like this? What did I do wrong?" I cried cradling my knees to my chest. Why is Zeref so cruel? How am I supposed to fight back? Should I just give up?

I feel something heating in my right pocket in my sundress. What is it? I put my hand in the pocket to feel Mama's key that I put in there. I almost forgot about it. I clutched it and felt my body instantly relax in warmth. I took it out my pocket to look at it. I gasped in surprise to see it glowing brightly. I instantly felt magic course through my body in comfort. For some reason I feel as if Mama is telling me that it is going to be ok and to keep fighting. I smiled and kissed the key.

"Thanks Mama!" I whispered as one last tear that I will shed in this house fell down because from today on wards I will fight. I won't be controlled no more. I won't run away. I will fight my way back to my freedom. Back to Natsu.

"Natsu." I sighed softly. I miss him. I finally admitted my feelings to him. I hated him then love him. He always made me mad, Smile, and laugh. He did something to me that no one else could have done to me even if they tried.

I got up with my new determination an changed to the most appropriate clothing I could think of for Father and made my way to his studies with the biggest smile in my face that I had here in years. I am not going to let him break me anymore because someone dear to me already fixed me in a way I will never be broken anymore. Natsu fixed me.

"WHAT IS THE ABOMINATION YOU ARE WEARING? WHERE ARE YOUR APPROPRIATE CLOTHING?" My dad yelled in fury once he saw me enter his studies. I looked at him with a bored expression and sat down on the chair across from his desk. Aka. The client chair.

"I am wearing my appropriate clothing, Father!" I said with bored expression as I played with a lock of my hair and crossing my legs in my black tight mini skirt. I have on a blue and black corset top with a blazer on top. My hair is loosely flowing down. I banged my legs against the front of his desk the heel of my black boots making a clang sound each time.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER! NOW YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM AND CHANGE TO APPROPRIATE CLOTHS!" I stopped his hand before it made contact with my face. I looked at him in the eyes staring at him with utter hatred. He will never be the father that he used to be before Mama died.

"That won't work anymore!" I said as I looked at his shocked eyes. "I will not change my cloths because whether you like it or not these cloths are me. The real me! Now you should be grateful that your only child came home even though it was forced."

"If you didn't runaway in the first place I wouldn't have to force and threaten to get you to come back." He narrowed his eyes at me and slapped my hand away from his wrist. I clutched my hand and stared at him. It is stinging. "Now I have prepared your marriage ceremony to be in two days. You WILL GO THROUGH WITH IT!" He demanded as he looked at me sternly in the eyes.

"No!" I whispered as I clutched my hand close to my chest. Why does my hand hurt so bad.

"What?" He questioned as he looked at me angered. I felt the key in my pocket heating up. I immediately lifted my head and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"I SAID NO! I WON'T GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE I NEVER MET. I WILL NEVER LET YOU CONTROL ME!" I yelled as I glared at him.

Father's seem to blaze with fire in them as he glared at me. The atmosphere became more intense between us.

"You will listen to me!" He demanded as her opened his drawer. I looked at him.

"No I won't. I am no longer your toy for business when you need money. I am not going to get married to some man I don't know for you to earn more money. If Mama was still alive she would have hated who you became and left you. I hate who you became." I growled at him as I stared at him. Then I saw it. He took out pictures of my friends and I and set them on the desk as he sat on his leather office chair still holding a picture without me seeing it. "What?" I whispered as I went closer to his desk to see the pictures better.

It was pictures of me with my friends throughout the years I was gone. I was laughing in them. There is one's from the singing competition where I won. The Fairy Tail theme park that I went to with friends. I look happy in them. I felt my heart hurt as I see each one with everyone I love with me. Erza, Mira, Wendy, Levi, Igneel, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Cana, everyone….. There were even pictures from when I went on the date with Natsu, but it was with Aries and the others.

"You see Lucy over the years you were gone I had people watch you from afar. They would report to me over the years. I let you had your few years of freedom. I let you had friends who you would cherish more than anything and…" He then let the last picture fall. I gasped in horror as I felt my tears drop. "Love." The last picture was the one of Natsu and I in front of Igneel's house kissing. No..He knows about him. I should have kept my I hate act with Natsu till I left. "Now Lucy I would listen to me if I were you. Unless you want me to send Midnight and Zeref on them especially on that boy. I will personally make sure they bring him here for you to watch."

My tears were falling nonstop silently as I looked down at the ground letting my bangs go in front of my face to cover my eyes. Why…? Is this how it's supposed to be? Will I ever win? Natsu… I feel the wounds coming back.

"Now be a good girl and go prepare yourself to meet your fiancée tomorrow. Don't think about running away again because if you do all you love will be destroyed in an instant without hesitation." He looked at me as if he just won the lottery. "I will send someone soon to your room soon to destroy those hideous cloths. You are dismissed." He waved his hand to shoo me. I continued to look down as I exited the room and made my way towards mine through the big mansion.

"I told you that you will get hurt!" Zeref said as he pushed himself off the wall. I looked at him and scowled. I swear he is bipolar.

"Why the hell you care!" I hissed as I stood there and glared at him. Zeref just made his way to me stopping a foot away.

"I don't! I just hate hearing the Master yelling about your attitude." He said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Actually I was quite excited when Master said that Midnight and I get to pay a visit to your little boyfriend if you mess up." He said smiling. I felt myself panic as I see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't touch him." I muttered as I looked back at the ground.

"Midnight and I will have so much fun with him. I can burn him with my black flames making scream in agony while Midnight will make him wish that he was never in existence. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zeref boomed with laughter the same as yesterday. He just loves to torture me and see me cry. He used to tell me that it was his energy my sadness and agony. Well not anymore.

"Zeref!" I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes. I put my face near his so he can get the message. "I will kill you before you will be able to do that!" I threatened and kept on walking towards to my room leaving him in his shocked state by my threat.

Mama I can't believe I am still under Father's thumb. I will never be able to run away from him. I will forever be his captive. I will forever be broken.

But there is one thing I know for certain is that ….no matter what…

I will kill Zeref before he gets to Natsu and I will make him suffer!


	11. 11: Getting Ready

**Hey guys thanks for liking the last chapter lol I thought you guys wouldn't like it because of the threat Lucy made at the end.. but don't worry about it it is all part of this plan that you all will see later :D Just to let you guys know this is a (AU) another universe I no why do they have magic? Don't worry it will explain later because some of them aren't born with magic :D this story is more modern so you know how that is…it has to be a secret to have magic :D**

**Thanks to:NaLu Seirei, ShiningStellar, Princess Happy, ice devil cat demon, Emcronia, dartya, and D-rae for the amazing reviews last chapter :D**

**Now to answer questions and comments:**

**NaLu Seirei: Sorry lol I will try to update more sooner from now on :D don't worry don't worry lol Natsu will realize soon enough…Sorry to keep you in suspense :D**

**ShiningStellar: In the manga I thought the perfect badass pair would be them and since Zeref is kinda hot…I think..i put him to be closer to Lucy lol he is more sadistic lol keep reading and see wat happens next ;D**

**Princess Happy: lol knowing this Lucy she takes her threats very seriously :D**

**ice devil cat demon: :D thanks I am glad you like it :D**

**Emcronia: hahahaha lol I like how you named Zeref a scumbag hahaha lol :D don't worry you will see in this chapter who is the fiancée lol :D**

**dartya: What :O how is lucy weird :O or do you mean Natsu's definition of weird lol yea it is like more modern au with magic where normal humans aren't supposed to know ….lol don't worry you will find out soon enough on what will happen :D**

**D-rae: :D why thank you ..lol I also thought Lucy's badass was pretty epic :D lol well see about Natsu :D but I can't give out anything… :D**

**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"Zeref!" I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes. I put my face near his so he can get the message. "I will kill you before you will be able to do that!" I threatened and kept on walking towards to my room leaving him in his shocked state by my threat._

_Mama I can't believe I am still under Father's thumb. I will never be able to run away from him. I will forever be his captive. I will forever be broken._

_But there is one thing I know for certain is that ….no matter what…_

_I will kill Zeref before he gets to Natsu and I will make him suffer!_

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning more groggily and tired than anything. I remember yesterday once I got to my room I couldn't stop the tears from falling.<p>

"Son of a bitch of a Father..it is all his fault that I am going through this." I muttered as I took out the golden key. I looked at it for what seemed like hours. This is the closest thing I have that I feel more connected to Mama. I never wanted Papa to do anything to this. So yesterday I used one of my gold chains and now the key became a necklace for me. When I put it on the key dangles directly above my heart.

It makes me feel better every time I have it on. I makes me feel like I will get through this no matter what. No matter what Father does I will get through it.

"Miss Lucy." I heard my personal maid knock on the door. I smiled and said for her to come in. "Miss Lucy your Father request that you wear this dress in order for you to meet you fiancée," The maid said as she held up this very princess like dress. I immediately sighed in disappointment. Great this is going to be so much fun.

"I don't get why I have to wear this damn dress it way to freaking tightttttt!" I gasped as the maid tightened the corset on my almost making me lose my breath.

"I am sorry Miss Lucy, but your Father has ordered it!" The maid said begging for me to stay still. I rolled my eyes.

"I am surprised he hasn't ordered anyone to wipe my ass!" I muttered as I looked away. I smiled as I heard the maid snort trying to keep in her laughter.

"Sorry, Miss Lucy!" She said as she continued to fix my dress shyly. I just laughed at her.

"Call me Lucy! You know you don't have to hide your laugh from me. It's ok to laugh!" The maid smiled widely at me her brown eyes sparkling in delight. "How about this. Why don't we be friends because I am in desperate need for one in the god forsaken place and from the looks of it you can use one. What's your name?" The maid stopped what she was doing and smiled at me.

"I'm Alex!" She answered I couldn't help, but laugh at her. "What's so funny?"

"I am sorry it just that you look so much like a little kid…hahaha love the curls by the way!" I said as I took out her hair tie from her hair. Her curls scattered all over everywhere as her bangs cover her left eye. Her whole style with the black untamed curly hair screams badass, but her pout makes her look like a child. It especially didn't help that she is only like about five feet tall.

"Thanks Miss….I mean Lucy," She stuttered when she almost said my name formally. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Alex, we are friends now! You can act like you normally do," I exclaimed laughing at her.

"Then about time! No offense but I hate this hell hole!" Alex exclaimed as she let herself drop on my bed lying down.

"Eh?" I looked at her surprised. Well that was a serious change in moods. Alex just sat up and looked at me.

"Your face looks dumb." She simply stated then started laughing really hard. I looked at her and rolled my eyes as a smile came on my face. I feel like I can trust her for some reason.

"Hey I got a question?" Alex immediately stopped laughing and looked at me confused.

"What's up?"

"Why are you here? I mean you act like you don't want to do this." Alex's expression immediately changed as she stared off into space. "Alex?"

"Oh sorry!" She answered smiling at me. I looked at her curiously. What are you hiding? "Frankly the reason I am here is because I have to!"

"What you mean? You make it sound like you have no choice." I questioned. Alex looked at me curiously then sighed getting up. I looked at her as she walked next to me.

"What is this twenty questions?" She asked smirking at me in amusement.

"No I just want to get to know my personal maid better," I shrugged as I walked to my closet. I hate the maid uniform she is wearing. The short black dress with white apron doesn't go with her. Since she is my maid I am aloud to dress her in any way I please. I hummed as I looked through my closet.

"What are you doing? I need to finish putting on your dress." I ignored her really fast as I found the perfect cloths in my suitcase.

"Put these on." I said smiling as I tossed them to her with the shoes. Alex quickly picked them up and looked at me curiously.

"What the hell is this?"

"Do you want to stay in that ugly ass dress? I didn't know you liked it that much." I said as I walked back out to sit on the bed. Alex smiled as went straight to the bathroom.

I laughed softly as I turned on my phone. I kept it off because I was scared I might try and call Natsu. Or worse I might pick up on his calls. I sighed letting a tear fall as I stared at the picture of Natsu when I dyed his hair blue. In the picture he looks really pissed off and slightly embarrassed. I miss him so much. I miss that idiot.

"Hey nice outfit choosing! It is totally my style…I mean….Lucy?" Alex stood in front of me looking at me worried.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said as I wiped the tears and turned my attention to Alex. "Hey you look good!" I complimented. She does to. She is wearing black skinny jeans with black high heeled boots over. The black corset clung to her body giving more emphasis to her breast. The look was completes with the black blazer that she has on with her hair down as before.

"Oh cut the crap! What wrong? Who's the hottie on your phone? I don't think blue hair goes with him though." Alex said as she sat next to me. I felt my chest hurt as I looked at her. "Boyfriend?"

"Yeah you can kinda say that. His name is Natsu." I chuckled as my tears fell. Alex put her arm around me comforting.

I couldn't help but break down. I told her everything from the moment I started hating Natsu to two days ago on that night I left. Alex comforted me as I cried.

"Hey you will see him again. I promise!" Alex said as she got up with her fist in the air smiling widely. "And I never break my promises." I smiled at her and laughed. "What why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry have you always been that short. You look like your only fourteen years old!" I laughed. Alex looked at me offended.

"Hey! I am not that short or fourteen! For your information I am twenty one years old." She announced proudly. I just looked at her in shock I stopped laughing and everything.

"YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! HAHAHAHA!" I busted out laughing holding my stomach as I fell back on the bed.

"SHUT UP! IT IS NOT THAT MUCH OF A SHOCK!" Alex yelled offended as she grabbed the nearest pillow and chucked it at me with amazing strength. I think I have a bruise.

"Hey! I THINK THAT LEFT A BRUISE!" I yelled laughing as I threw the nearest pillow at her. Yuki dodged it in lighting speed and laughed.

"Your throwing sucks ass! Hahahaha!" She laughed as she dodged the other pillow that I launched at her. We continued this game and laughed until we heard the knock at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Zeref yelled as he slammed the door open. Alex and I stopped dead in our tracks and just stared at the door. He took one look at Alex and I saw his eyes soften a little. What the heck? "What are you wearing?" He hissed. Great heartless fucktard is back.

"This is my new uniform that she gave me!" Alex answered nonchalantly as she glared at him. I looked at Alex shocked.

"Where are your manners!" Zeref scowled glaring at her. Alex crossed her arms smirking at him.

"Up your ass right next to that pole that has been stuck there for years." I looked between her and him noticing their hatred for each other.

"Whatever! Lucy's fiancée is here so finish getting her ready and come to the dining room." Zeref scoffed as he slammed the door on his way out.

Alex instantly relaxed her shoulders slumped as she sighed heavily. She staggered back and forth as if she has no energy.

"ALEX!" I franticly yelled as I caught her before she fell. Alex laughed nervously as she weakly opened her eyes again. I gasped in shock to see her eyes turn from red to her normal brown eyes.

"Man it is so hard to keep this in!" She whispered as she rubbed her head with her free hand. What is she talking about? Keep what in? "Well time to get you ready, Lucy!" Alex exclaimed jumping up in front of me. She rolled back the sleeves of her blazer as she moved around the room quickly cleaning and finding things for me.

As she moved I noticed something as the wind of her moving blew the blazer up revealing the back of her tight corset. I squinted my eyes as I noticed a shape under the corset where her lower back is at. Well they are two shapes. It looks like to handles..to a…it has a trigger. My eyes grew wide as I realized that the shape were of two pistols. Why does Alex have two pistols on her? What is she not telling me?

"Alright! Ready!" Alex said as she moved to me immediately fixing my hair and makeup. "Lucy, you've been really quiet. What's up?"

"Nothing!" I said laughing nervously as I felt her pull my hair into a ballerina bun. "Easy, Alex! I have knots!" I hissed.

"Hold on…and done!" Alex announced as she pulled away looking at me proudly. I smiled back at her as I walked to the mirror. Wow! Was all I can say as I looked at myself in the mirror. " Eh…I did a good job right?"

I am wearing a pink ruffled strapless dress that goes down to my feet. My hair done in a ballerina bun with loose curly strands hanging down. My face is glowing, but it's been doing that ever since yesterday. Today it looks like it is glowing more. My makeup also looks great. I am not going to lie I look like a princess.

"Hey! What did you put on my face that is making it glow more?" I asked Alex happily. I feel happy for some reason. I don't feel like I am about to walk into a forced marriage and it is all thanks to Alex.

"Nothing really! I just put on Eyeliner, Mascara, and eyeshadow on you…oh and lip gloss. That glow is your own self." Alex said as she looked at me questionably. The glow is my own self. But you can only get a glow when your…

I laughed to myself. No that can't be possible. Can it?

"What are you laughing about? I want to know!" Alex begged as she looked at me like a little kid asking for a cookie. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing! I was just thinking when I put on the heels I will look like your mother! Ahhahahaha" I laughed.

"Bitch!" Alex scoffed as she went back to picking up. I immediately settled down and looked at the clock. Well can't keep them waiting any longer.

"I should be going!" I said as I got up moving towards the door. "See ya la…"

"Lucy!" Alex said in almost a panic. I looked at her confused.

"Yeah?" Alex fidgeted with back and forth as she looked around. "Alex?"

"When you see him. Don't over react. You know him. I know. But when you see him. Stay calm for Everyone's sake, please!" Alex begged. Everyone? Him? What is she talking about?

Before I could even say another word she pushed me out the door with careful being her last word. She closed the door behind me. What was that about?

"Time to go!" I said to myself as I walked down the stairs toward the dining room. My mind never escaping to what Alex said to me before I left. Or today's events. I know Alex is hiding something important from me, but what?

I stopped in front of the dining room doors and sighed as I traced my hands on the smooth wooden carvings. Well here goes. To save Natsu and everyone I will do this. I pushed on the door and looked inside to see my Fiancée. My eyes widened in shock. My heart changed to panic mode.

"No! not him!" I whispered in horror as I continued to stare froze in place.

Mama what did Papa do!

* * *

><p><strong><span>So what you guys think of Alex? Please tell me.. :D oh and what you think of this chapter :D hehehehe lots of surprises :D who do you guys think the Fiancee is? <span>**


	12. 12: Before it's too late

**Hey guys lol thanks to everyone that noticed my mistake and told me lol I am sorry I put Yuki instead of Alex in that one sentence lol see I was watching vampire knight at the same time as writing that chapter lol I was watching a dramatic scene between zero and yuki and it got to me hahaha srry …I am so glad that everyone like my character Alex lol :D there are more surprises about her so stay tuned to learn more about my oc haha**

**Thanks to Princess Happy, Okami1001, ShiningStellar, FrEaK mAgNeT, NaLu Seirei, Emcronia, Crystilia217, dartya, and BlueeMoon for the amazing reviews of last chapter. You guys seriously make my day every time I read them. Love ya! :D**

**Now to answer questions or comments: :D**

**Princess Happy: Really? Frankly I have never seen wizards of waverly place but I have heard of it..interesting maybe ill check it out….lol I am glad to read your excitement for this chapter :D hehe **

**Okami1001: lol uhmmm interesting maybe it is Jose….maybe not lol :D**

**ShiningStellar: haha thanks for telling my mistake lol sorry for the confusion but it is Alex instead of Yuki. Lol hahaha u had a lot of guesses lol :D I am sure if it was Zeref Lucy would murder her father haha. **

**FrEaK mAgNeT: why thank you lol I am glad you like the story and chapter :D**

**NaLu Seirei: lol why thank you for likeing Alex lol I also enjoyed writing her lol haha lol your review about me telling you made me laugh lol :D**

**Emcronia: yes that is agreed there are a lot of potential bad suitors lol it took me so long to finally decide lol. Oh yesss Alex and her red eyes lol actually Alex has a lot more things about her that everyone would be interested in knowing. …lol its possible for Zeref to find love lol :D thanks for liking my oc **

**Crystilia217: lol thanks for showing me where my mistake was lol haha if you didn't show me and others didn't tell me I probably wouldn't have never noticed lol thanks again! Lol I no me 2 but don't worry it will be soon :D**

**dartya: np for the update lol :D lol that was a lot of guesses for Lucy's fiancée lol Jellal? He is already dating Erza in this story lol haha **

**BlueeMoon:lol hahaha I am glad you like Alex :D hahaha yup and the red eyes…. :O she needs to tell us what she is hiding… lol it would haha Lucy would most likely curse her father in her mind …it would have been awesome if it was Natsu..I MISS NATSU! HE NEEDS TO COME! Sorry got ahead of myself T.T**

**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_"Time to go!" I said to myself as I walked down the stairs toward the dining room. My mind never escaping to what Alex said to me before I left. Or today's events. I know Alex is hiding something important from me, but what?_

_I stopped in front of the dining room doors and sighed as I traced my hands on the smooth wooden carvings. Well here goes. To save Natsu and everyone I will do this. I pushed on the door and looked inside to see my Fiancée. My eyes widened in shock. My heart changed to panic mode._

_"No! not him!" I whispered in horror as I continued to stare froze in place._

_Mama what did Papa do!_

* * *

><p>I stared frozen still in shock inside the room. This is bad! This is really bad! I want to shake my head back and forth so bad and yell at Father. I want to curse him out and run to Natsu's arms, but I can't do that. I have to stay calm like Alex said don't be surprised. Keep poised and stay calm to save everyone I love. I have to go through this.<p>

"Lucy!" I focused my attention to the warning tone of my father. He looks at me as if saying 'behave or sufferer the consequences'. I shot him my how could you look and sighed. "This is Jose Parla I am sure you guys are already acquainted. He is the head of the Phantom Lord Company,"

"I know who he is! I remember!" I hissed as I glared at Jose's smirking face. That ass is enjoying this. He knows what he did to me. My Father's glares intensified and the atmosphere in the room felt heavy.

"Hello Lucy! My have you grown!" Jose exclaimed as his gaze ran down my body as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I shivered in disgust. I swear if he is my fiancée I am secretly going to kill him during the night. He lifted his right hand as he played with his skinny French looking mustache. Ugh nasty old man.

"So you're my fiancée?" I questioned in disgust secretly wishing more like praying that I am wrong. No one can be worse than him right?

Jose just laughed at me answering my prayers.

"Oh Lucy dear! I am sorry, but as you can see I am too old to be doing this!" I looked at him raising one eyebrow.

"That's not the only thing you're too old for!" I snorted as I eyed his light blue Jordan's with bright yellow lining on them.

"Lucy!" Father warned angrily, but I just ignored his ass. If Jose isn't my fiancée then who is?

"No!No! it is alright! I see she still hasn't forgiven me for the past mistakes that I have done." Jose chuckled. Oh how I want to take off my heels and dig them in his face. "Isn't that right, Lucy?"

"I will never forgive you for kidnapping me!" I hissed dangerously as I clenched my fist at my sides. I remember that day well. It was during the time momma was alive and papa cared about me.

"Lucy, but it was so many years ago! When you were just a child!"

I stayed quiet afraid of what I might say or do. I need to remember that everyone that I love lives are in my hands especially Natsu's.

"Now Lucy You Will be married to Totomaru, Jose's son.." Oh no this is even worse than marrying Jose. Totomaru used to come to the mansion and played with the servants and me when we were young. He was a big pervert, bully, and I remember one time he tried to kill Natsu and Loki for being too close to me. Since he also has magic….

My thoughts were cut short when I felt an arm go on my shoulders hanging there as it pulled me closer to a chest. I looked up ready to tell off the asshole who has the decency to do it, but I stopped short when I saw it was my 'fiancée's' annoying face. His black and white hair in its normal messy pony tail and the black line that goes across his face from one cheek to the other. I need to behave. I sighed.

"Why thanks Mr. H for giving me your beautiful daughter's hand in marriage," Totomaru said interrupting Father. "Well you look as beautiful as ever, Lucy!" I looked at his smirking face and glared. But that didn't affect him at all as he looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Let's give them some privacy to catch up. Shall we go to your studies and talk business." Jose chuckled as he looked at Father who nodded in agreement. Both men got up leaving the room, but before father left the room he made sure I got my warning glare.

While that is going on Totomaru's hand is getting to low for my liking. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance until I heard the door close shut leaving Totmaru and me in the dining room alone. I stood there contemplating on how I should hurt him for having his hand on my ass.

"Finally we are alone!" Totomaru whispered. I felt his nasty breath on my neck as he got closer. I smiled and sighed.

"Yes finally! Now I can do whatever I want with you without being said that it is unladylike," I whispered as I brought my hands behind me to go around his neck. Totomaru let out a soft excited squeal as groped me from behind.

"Now that's what I love to hear, Lucy!" He said as he started to kiss my neck. I used this opportunity and tightened my hands on his neck getting a good grip. I bent down as I flipped him to the floor making him fall face first. Totomaru groaned in pain. I smirked at him as I wiped my neck. Ugh I am going to need to drown my neck with hand sanitizer immediately.

"And I love to hear you groan in pain! You perverted idiot!" I growled as I kicked him in his groin as I walked over him to the other side of the room to the kitchen door knowing a certain curly haired shorty is spying. I entered the kitchen leaving Totomaru to take care of his pride.

Once I entered I noticed Alex trying to look busy by grabbing the first thing she saw. I looked at her and crossed my arms. Alex noticed me and I can see her panic.

"Oh hey Lucy!" Alex said nervously acting as if it's a coincidence she was there. I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Alex, What are you doing in the kitchen?" I questioned looking at her curiously especially what she has on her hand.

"I …I am cooking! Like what everyone else does in the kitchen!" Alex said nervously as she put what she had in her hand in the sink and turned on the water.

"So what's with the potted plant?" I said pointing the potted plant that she is currently drowning in water. Poor Mr. Bush he had so much to live for. Alex noticed the plant and turned off the water really fast and turned to me.

"Well you see the thing is that ….. I was….DAMN IT! THE PLANT WANTED WATER! DAMN DO YOU NEED TO QUESTION EVERYTHING! I BET IF I NEEDED TO WIPE MY ASS YOU WOULD QUESTION WHAT TOLIET PAPER I USE!" Alex yelled frustrated as she walked away offended. I laughed as I followed behind her.

"Where are you going, Alex?" Alex turned around and looked at me angrily, but she had amusement in her eyes.

"TO SIT MY ASS IN THE TOILET AND TAKE A DUMP!" Alex yelled making it echo in the hallway. I laughed as I saw some maids stop and stared at us. Alex turned red and walked away.

"WHAT KINDA TOLIET PAPER ARE YOU GOING TO USE?" I yelled after her smiling. Alex lifted up her hand and flicked me off while continued to walk away.

"FUCK YOU, LUCY!" She yelled. I heard gasp from the maids next to us and laughed. I swear that chick is a pycho bitch. She is so dramatic.

I sighed as I walked outside of the mansion around to where the garden is. I sighed closing my eyes as I felt the wind move around me sending the fragrances of the different colorful flowers to my nose. This has to be the only thing I missed about this place. The big garden.

I continued to walk in silence and contentment as my bare feet touched the grass as I held my heels on my hand. When I was little I used to play here all the time. I made my way around the big oak tree and spotted two people in front of me. I quickly moved and hide in the tree as I spied on them. It looks like Alex and …oh no. When did Midnight come back?

"I see you came back!" Alex growled as she glared at him angrily. Wow she must really hate him. Midnight just looked at her with a bored expression as he crossed his arms.

"What you want Alexia?" Midnight asked boredly as his purple lips smirked upwards at her. Alexia? I wonder if that is Alex's whole name.

"You know what I want! I want to kill you!" Whoa did she say kill? What's going on?

"We both know that you can't do that! You are not strong enough to defeat me!" Midnight chuckled as he looked at the now really pissed off.

"Well see….I swore my revenge on you because you killed my family. I will kill you! No matter what!" Alex growled as she went to walk away from him. Midnight just smirked and turned towards her.

"How's Zeref? I heard his darkness is getting to him more!" Zeref why did he come up. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the floor. Her knuckles for fisting her hands so hard. I looked to see a tear come down her face. Whoa? What's going on? "I like the new him now! He is more fun! Frankly the darkness will never leave. He killed so many with his black flames now…"

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled in anger. I looked at her eyes to see them turn bright red. Why is Zeref being evil affecting her so much. Why are her eyes red?

"Oh am I making you angry? Poor baby! HAHAHAHAHA! Your doesn't affect me. Not when I slaughtered your family and not now. HAHAHA!" Midnight laughed in enjoyment as Alex shook in anger. I gasped as I saw daggers appear on Alex's hands one on each hand. The daggers where blood red and looked like it had a black rose with thorns for a handle.

Alex turned to Midnight and sneered. Then vanished. What the hell? I looked frankly around then I heard Midnight groan in pain. I turned to Midnight and noticed him on the floor in pain with Alex standing next to him. Her left hand held up his head by his hair while her right hand held the dagger to his throat.

"Don't ever in your life laugh or even talked about what happened to my family as if it was an amusement park ride. I told you I will kill you, but lucky for you it is not today. I have made a promise to a dear friend of mine to take care of Lucy," Alex threatened. Take care of me? Who said that? "I will kill you when the time comes that she leaves here safely and I know she is safe. Until then I would treat your wound if I were you."

Alex got up and breathed in and out as Midnight continued to groan as he sat up revealing his wound. Midnight has one of Alex's daggers through his stomach. I looked back at Alex wide eyed to see her eyes turned back to the brown and both daggers disappeared.

"Don't underestimate me!" Alex muttered as she walked away from him. I followed her still in shock. She can teleport? Make daggers appear out of thin air? And eyes turn bright red when she is pissed? What is going on?

I turned and walked in the direction Alex went wanting answers. Ignoring that Midnight is hurt. He will heal in no time so it won't matter and anyways that bastard deserved it.

"ALEX!" I yelled once I noticed her. Alex turned around to look at me and crossed her arms. Shit she knew I was there.

"Lucy, you know it is not good to eavesdrop." She scolded once I got to her. I looked at her and smiled innocently. "God! What am I going to do with you?"

"Take bipolar medication so that way I don't have to suffer your horrible mood swings." I said innocently as I smiled at her. Alex just rolled her eyes and sighed as she continued to walk. I followed behind her.

"It comes with being a ninja mage." Alex sighed. Whoa what?

"Uh?" I questioned as I looked at her. "Aren't ninja's supposed to be calm and collective." Well at least that is what Natsu tells me. For some reason he loves ninja's.

"No stupid! Where the hell you hear that?" Damn you Natsu. "Well great ninja's are supposed to be so you're not completely wrong. Each ninja has different skills, but each one has a weapon. That is what makes us different from the rest of everyone with powers. The greater peace you have in your heart. The greater ninja you are." I listened as we continued to walk ."I will always have these bad moods until I control my anger and keep peace in my heart. I feel I will never feel that until I kill Midnight." Alex sighed as she looked down.

"Maybe you just need someone with you! You don't need to kill anyone! Killing is bad!" I chastised even though I should take my own advice. Alex snorted and started laughing.

"Says the girl who vowed to kill Zeref." Alex laughed as she ran a hand through her unruly hair. I looked at her an chuckled.

"Ok I know I should take my own advice." I laughed. Alex then stopped looking at me serious. I stopped. "What?"

"You know you're the only one that can save Zeref from the darkness that took over him." I looked at her bewildered.

"M..me?" I stuttered looking at her in disbelief. Alex just looked at me with a stern face.

"Your magic will be able to do it!"

"But I won't know what to do? I barely know how to use my magic." I said then I felt the key get warmer feeling me with calmness.

"Don't worry Layla will help you!" Alex said smiling at me. I looked at her confused.

"How you know my mom?" I questioned as I looked at her. Alex smiled in admiration for my mom.

"Who do you think was the one that asked me to protect you?"

"Wha …when?" I said as I looked at her in shock.

"Before she died Layla asked me if I would protect you with all cost no matter what. I agree since I already knew you from what she told when she took care of me. I thought of you as a sister before I met you . haha. Dumb right?" Alex chuckled nervously as looked at me. "You know her spirit is always with you in that key." Alex pointed to the glowing key on my chest.

"How do you know?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Ninja! Hello!" Alex exclaimed as she flailed her arms. I laughed at her stupidity. "We sense and see spirits. Layla's spirit is in that key."

Mom..you were with me this whole time. I felt a tear go down my cheek as I clutched the key closer to my chest. I felt the key heat up my body as if in comfort. I looked at Alex to see her smiling at me.

"Thanks..Alex!" Alex nodded at me and smiled.

"Hey! Let's go! I am starving!" Alex exclaimed pulling my hand as she ran into the mansion. I laughed as I ran with her.

"You Fatass!" I laughed. Alex turned her head to me and stuck out her tongue in defiance. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We ran all the way to the kitchen to see Totomaru sitting on a stool with a bag of ice on his groin. Alex and I stood in front of him at first quiet as we stared at each other than him.

"What's wrong, lover boy?" Alex snorted then busted out laughing. Totomaru scowled at us making me laugh also.

"Did you hear about the pink haired teen that was found in the town causing a ruckus?" I heard one of the cooks gossip to the other. I immediately stopped laughing turned to them to hear.

"Oh yes! I heard the boy was looking for his girlfriend. He was panicking and looked everywhere. I also heard that he had fire coming out from his hands as he yelled." The other cook said as she picked up a pot filled with rice and walking towards the stove. My eyes followed them in seriousness. Alex stops laughing and looks at me with concern.

Pink haired teen? Causing a ruckus? Lost girlfriend? Could it be?

"Poor boy he was really frantic to find the girl. I hope he finds her soon!" The cook said in sympathy and left with the other cook out of the kitchen leaving the rice to make by itself.

"Natsu?" I whispered as stared at the pot of rice. "Impossible he would never be able to find me. Father has this place well hidden only some people know where it's at."

"That doesn't mean he can't find a way." I turned to Alex to see her looking at me with a smile on her face. "If what you said about your boyfriend is true then there is no doubt he will do anything to find you! Have more faith in him!" Alex whispered so Totomaru won't hear as she hugged me. "Until then keep pretending to get this over with."

"But…but Alex he will die if he comes here! I can't let that happen!" I whispered in horror to her as I held on to her.

"I ought to slap you!" Alex hissed as she pulled back. I looked at her confused. Why? "If he wants to be your knight and shining armor then let him. He traveled everywhere looking for you don't that say he will do anything to get you back." I nodded and smiled softly.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Totomaru yelled ruining our moment. "Or are you guys making out!" I pulled away from Alex and looked at him in disgust.

"You wish, pervert!" I hissed as I moved to fridge to grab a water bottle. Totomaru looked at me and smiled.

"Actually I wish that you will repeatedly scream my name in pleasure!" He said smirking like an idiot. I looked at him with disgust there is no stopping him. I rolled my eyes and drank from my water.

"Oh good both of you are here?" I looked to the door to see Jose and Father standing there looking at us. I continued to chug my water thinking that they might have something stupid to say. "We have decided that instead of having your wedding a day after tomorrow….YOU WILL HAVE IT TOMORROW INSTEAD!" Jose said happily.

I immediately spitted out all the water from my mouth and dropped the water bottle. WHAT! I opened my eyes to see that spitted all of my water all over Father and he is not too pleased about it.

"oopsie!" I said weakly as I grabbed the nearest thing and tried to wipe his face. Once I pulled it away I noticed his face covered with blue icing. I yelped as I noticed that the thing I grabbed way the icing gun.

Jose laughed with Totomaru while I felt like a prey just being caged by the hunter. Father turned to me and glared angrily.

"If it wasn't for all the money that your about to get me I would have slapped you!" He growled at me then left the kitchen when Jose and Totomaru. I looked down in silence.

I'm getting married tomorrow to that pervert. I felt my tears come down.

Please Natsu! Please find me before it's too late!

* * *

><p><strong><span>I no i don't usually put comments after the chapter but OMG! so much happened here! the excitment and fangirlness is killing me! plz review i must know what you think of this suspense! <span>**


	13. 13: Ignited

**Hey guys lol man last chapter was intense whew I am still in shock and fangirl mode! Natsu is coming for Lucy! :D I am so giddy it is not even funny lol Ahahahah this chapter is going to be good trust me :D**

**Thanks to: Emcronia, Princess Happy, ShiningStellar, dartya, NaLu Seirei, Tatsu, BlueeMoon, and D-rae for the reviews of last chapter lol I am glad you guys like it :D**

**Now to answer questions or comments lol :D :**

**Emcronia: Lol I know what Lucy did her dad was like a Kodak moment haha lol I am glad you like Alex lol I thought no one will like her because the way she is lol but that is the best thing about her…I don't Zeref knows lol I am glad your excited hahaha**

**Princess Happy: Lol I no how you feel lol I want to slap her dad also hahaha**

**ShiningStellar: lol hahaha I know I luv Alex :D Yeaah sorry about the surprise for Totomaru lol it is better than Jose lol I didn't want Lucy to marry an old man and also I wanted someone that could have a good fight with Natsu lol **

**dartya: Lol it could be way worse for Lucy lol I know I actually really like Zeref lol :D**

**NaLu Seirei: Ahhhh im sorry I made you cry gomenasai! Lol haha :D**

**Tatsu: Lol thanks I am glad you like my story :D haha I was also rooting for Natsu to get his girl to haha I am just so excited to see what happens lol im such a dork**

**BlueeMoon: lol yeah jose's son is a perverted freak lol dude Natsu seems like he would kill anyone who gets in the way of him saving Lucy..**

**D-rae: Lol hahaha tiger? Haha nice :D**

_**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_ "If it wasn't for all the money that your about to get me I would have slapped you!" He growled at me then left the kitchen when Jose and Totomaru. I looked down in silence._

_I'm getting married tomorrow to that pervert. I felt my tears come down._

_Please Natsu! Please find me before it's too late!_

* * *

><p>"Lucy! I have your wedding dress!" Alex said as she knocked on the door. I refuse to get up from bed. I refuse to get married today. Alex sighed. "Lucy come on! Open the door. There is something you need to hear."<p>

"What is it?" I said as I got up walking towards the door, but still not opening it.

"You need to open the fucking door first!" Alex hissed. Great her mood swings are starting up now. I sighed again as I opened the door. "about time now you need to get ready! The wedding is in 4 hours!"

I closed the door behind her as she walked into the room. I looked at Alex to see she changed her corset type this time it is like a tank top corset blue and black. She still had her blazer on over it. I looked at her and smiled weakly as she went franticly throughout the room complaining about my messy room.

"So what is that you need to tell me!" I asked putting my hands on my hips. Alex immediately stopped working around the room and looked at me serious.

"Your father hired guards." Alex said as she looked at me worried.

"I kinda figured! Father wouldn't want anything to get in the way of him getting money," I shrugged sighing. Damn selfish father I have.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?" I hissed as I looked at her. Alex laid down the wedding dress on the bed and looked at me seriously.

"You father also hired some special guards including HER!" I immediately froze as I heard say that. My anger rising as I thought of the girl.

"That bitch! Why here! I will kill her!" I snarled as I charged for the door. Just as I was about to reach the door Alex appeared in front of me. "Move Alex!"

"Lucy you need to calm down! Killing, Angel won't do any good!" Alex growled her eyes glowed a little, but didn't change color. "I know you hated her ever since she killed your Aunt Karen for her spirits."

I glared at Alex. She knows my hatred for Angel ever since that day. To me Aunt Karen was the best aunt I ever had even though she treated her spirits bad. That was the thing I hated about her that and her and Mama would always compete over everything.

The day that Angel killed Aunt Karen I was walking through the forest and saw everything. I immediately ran to Loki for help, but we were too late. Aunt Karen died in front of me and Loki blamed himself for not protecting her. A few years after that it was on my 13th birthday I saw Angel again. I remember that was around the time Mama died I think about 3 months after. I had so much anger in me that I didn't think straight and I challenged Angel. I ended up winning and sparing her life. I took back Aunt Karen's spirits and took care of them since then. When I turned 15 I set the spirits free and let them live their own lives. I remember I was happy when I saw them again when Natsu took me to their circus.

"Lucy? Is anyone there! Hello? Lucy?" Alex said as she waved her hand in front of my face. Alex then giggled evilly. "Your breast reduction appointment has been cancelled due to the doctors being too scared that they might have to work for years on those giants." Alex laughed to herself.

"You know I can hear you right?" I hissed smiling dangerously at her. Alex immediately vanished from my sight. "Coward!" I yelled.

"Who the hell is a coward?" Alex complained offended. I turned around to see her on sitting on my bed. "Now come here and put on your wedding dress!"

"Do I have to?" I whined. What? If you had to be forced to get married to a pervert you wouldn't be happy either.

"YES! Now get your ass over here!" Alex growled. I sighed in defeat and grabbed the wedding dress. "Change in the bathroom then come out so that I can fix it!" I nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

"I feel like I am wearing a fucking quilt!" I complained once I got outside. Alex rolled her eyes and started to fix the white disaster that is on me.

"This dress is supposed to be the best and most expensive with the finest silk from Paris. Jose got it for you as a wedding gift." I immediately scowled in disgust. That old pervert only bought this dress so he can see my cleavage better.

The dress is a white long I mean really long silk v-neck dress. The dress drags on the floor as I walk. It has about 3 feet more added to it so it can drag behind me. The v-neck is so low that it my breast almost pops out. The dress hugs my body tightly then flows loosely from my waist down.

"It is pretty, but not for a wedding that I don't want to be in." I said sorrowfully as I looked down. I moved to sit on the chair while Alex started on my hair. "You never told me about who else is here to guard." Alex sighed and looked at me through the mirror.

"You sure you want to know?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alex! I need to know!" I said in a warning tone at her. It is true. If Angel is here the others should be here to. "Tell me all the guards with special abilities that are here." Alex sighed.

"Just Zeref, Midnight, and Angel. Remember Totomaru also has magic to." Alex said. I looked at her and nodded. Totomaru is a fire mage. He can manipulate it and also generate it.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex answered as she put my veil on. She started to fix my hair to fit the veil better.

"You think he will come?" I whispered as I looked down thinking of Natsu. Will he ever find this place?

"We may never know, but for now we have to go. It's time." Alex breathed as she looked down. I felt a tear go down my cheek. "Hey!" I turned my attention to Alex who looked at me with a worried face. "Don't cry! Aren't supposed to be a tough bitch that doesn't take shit!"

"She is gone. Has been gone since I got here. I am broken again." I whispered looking down my tears coming down softly and silently. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked at Alex surprised as she retracted her hand back. She just slapped me in the back of my head. I gasped as I saw her eyes turn to a red color.

"DON'T BE A DUMBASS! ALRIGHT! SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE UP! SO YOUR LIFE IS FUCKED UP? SO YOUR FATHER IS MARRYING YOU OFF? YOU HAVE ME! YOU HAVE NATSU! AND ALL YOU FUCKING FRIENDS THEIR FOR YOU! DO YOU SEE ME BROKEN? I WITNESSED MY FAMILIES MURDER IN FRONT OF MY EYES! I DON'T HAVE NO OTHER FAMILY! THE WOMAN I ONCE ADMIRED AND TOOK CARE OF ME DIED! I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE GETTING STRONG TO COMPLETE THE PROMISE I MADE HER! DO YOU SEE ME CRYING? DO YOU SEE ME BEING DEPRESSED SAYING I AM BROKEN! NO I AM FIGHTING AND I WILL KEEP FIGHTING TO MAKE MY PARENTS PROUD!" Alex yelled. I looked at her surprised she is right. I felt the key get hotter. It started to glow. Alex smiled and pointed to my key. "Your mom is agreeing with me. You should fight on and never give up! No matter what happens to you in your life you should fight. You should still have hope for a better tomorrow because without that you are just asking for death to come for you. Now what are you going to?"

"Not give up!" I whispered as I clutched the key closer to my heart. "I won't give up! I won't back down! I will no longer be his toy! IT ENDS TODAY!"

"Ata girl!" Alex said as she hugged me. "And don't worry about your loved ones getting hurt. I got that covered!" I pulled away and looked at Alex curiously.

"What? How?"

"I got a couple friends who are willing to protect you and your friends to." Alex shrugged. Who is she talking about? Who are they? I was about to ask, but I was cut off when Alex dragged me out the door. "Now let's go to a wedding."

"I can't go through it, Alex!" I said as I looked at her. We walked through the mansion past the busy staff preparing for last minute stuff for the wedding. You can hear the wedding music start play in the garden announcing me coming. The guests are already sitting down.

"How about when they say if there are any objections you go all blonde badass on their asses and you let me punch your father in the face." Alex laughed. I looked at her and nodded. We laughed for a few minutes and then she hugged me. "Kick ass, Lucy! I'll be inside!"

"Lucy! It's time to go up now!" Father ordered as he suddenly appeared next to me. I nodded sullenly as grabbed onto my father's arm. Alex glared at him and walked past us, but before she completely passed us she made sure father got her message.

"Asshole! You will regret how you treated her!" Alex said to him then went through the doors into the gardens and took a seat next to the rest of the guest.

"Ungrateful little tramp!" Father snarled making angry.

"You're the ungrateful one! She is right!" I hissed glaring at my father in the eyes. "Don't ever call her that!"

"Let's just go! So you can get out of my life and give me my money!" He growled dangerously as he pushed me forward. Father you will regret this one day. That day will be today. I am no longer your money toy.

The music started playing again and we made our way down the aisle. You can hear the rich guest ooohh and awww at my sight. I blushed and looked forward to see Totomaru standing there waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He is in his suit and his hair is still in a messy ponytail his eyes holding a mischievous glint as he stared at me. Ugh nasty!

I looked to see Angel, Zeref, and Midnight standing guard around the garden. As I walked Angel's eyes met mine. She glared at me and smirked and I glared back. This bitch is gonna start shit with me.

We got to the front and I stopped with Father. He removed the veil off my face and put it behind my head. He gave me a stern look and I just rolled my eyes while turning towards Totomaru. With that the wedding continued. I stood as I heard the most boring words of something I don't care about now. Totomaru kept staring at my breast the whole time and I also felt his nasty father's gaze also.

"Now are there any objections as to why these two cannot marry!" The preacher said out loud. Now is my chance. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by the doors slamming opened. I turned to the doors in shock.

"YEAH I GOT A FUCKING ODJECTION! ONE BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY GIRL. TWO BEACAUSE YOU THREATENED HER. AND THREE BECAUSE I WANT TO KICK ALL YOUR ASS'S RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled angrily as he stomped towards me. "LUCY! YOU COMING HOME WITH ME! WHERE YOU BELONG! NOW WHERE IS YOUR FATHER SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS SO FUCKING HARD!"

"Natsu!" I whispered in shock and in happiness at the same time. He came. My knight and shining armor.

"HAHAHA YES! I TOLD YOU LUCY! MR. HEARTFILIA I WOULD LIKE TO SAY ONE FUCKING THING TO YOU!" Alex yelled as she suddenly appeared in front of Father punching him in the face really hard. Father bent down and yelled in pain. Ooohh that's gotta hurt. Man I need to thank Alex after this. "HAHA I TOLD YOU , YOU WILL REGRET THIS YOU DUMBASS SON OF A BITCH!"

And with that all hell broke loose and the guest ran. Leaving Natsu, Alex, Father, Totomaru, Zeref, Midnight, Angel, and me. The fire is ignited.


	14. 14: Unknown power

**Yay! So finally Natsu is here! Lol I should have made him say…daddy's here! …lol srry how I met your mother is getting to me lol it's a show.. lol ignore me lol To tell you guys the truth the only reason it took me long to update is because I didn't know how to write this chapter lol I had so much ideas in my head, but I didn't know how to write it down lol … lol well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter lol again sorry long late! I will apologize to everyone I promise!**

**Thanks to Princess Happy, ShiningStellar, Emcronia, BlueeMoon, Writer Girl127, Tatsu, Crystilia, D-rae. Dartya, Wolf Girl Jaye, and GumiChanx3 for the amazing reviews of last chapter I am so glad you guys liked it lol :D**

**Now to answer questions and comments lol :D :**

**Princess Happy: lol I am glad you like it! Sorry for the late update **

**ShiningStellar: Lol I like your rhyme lol sadly its just Natsu, Lucy, and Alex against all odds lol but remember Alex is a badass :D lol lol haha Sorry for the late update **

**Emcronia: Lol I no Lucy needed to stand up lol I liked Alex's speech she gave her. Lol haha I am glad to see read how excited you are lol Sorry for the late update **

**BlueeMoon: lol I no I was squealing when Natsu busted through those doors lol He can make such a great entrance lol wanting kick everyone's ass lol I know Alex is such a badass lol I luv it lol Sorry for the late update **

**Writer Girl127: Thank you for liking it lol I thought at first it would be a little iffy but now that I see that everyone is happy about it I am happy lol Well I am not really sure if I should end the series once Natsu and Lucy get together ..i was actually thinking about that lol I really love writing this story uhmm well see when we get there :D Sorry for the late update **

**Tatsu: Lol Natsu barges in at the right moment with the right Natsu like words to say lol aahaha :D lol I am glad to read your excitement for my story lol I am sorry for the last update **

**Crystilia: Lol Yes had that punch coming lol Alex was so excited for it to. Lol I luv cliffhangers tho lol Soryy for the late update **

**D-rae: Lol thank you I thought it went well for all the emotions held up till that moment lol that and Natsu :: Sorry for the late update **

**dartya: Lol your really excited :D lol haha lol that is the best way to run a wedding run in yelling ahaha yeah I thought I should explain why they were in the circus lol u really don't like totomaru lol U ok? Haha jk Sorry for the late update **

**Wolf Girl Jaye: I'm sorry for being Evil and ending it there! :'( don't hurt me! Thanks for liking my story :D Sorry for the late update **

**GumiChanx3: Lol :D Thanks glad to read your excitement! :D Sorry for the late update **

_**Well that is all in questions and comments lol remember you can always ask a question and put a comment on my review :D**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_"Now are there any objections as to why these two cannot marry!" The preacher said out loud. Now is my chance. I opened my mouth to say something, but I was stopped by the doors slamming opened. I turned to the doors in shock._

_"YEAH I GOT A FUCKING ODJECTION! ONE BECAUSE YOU STOLE MY GIRL. TWO BEACAUSE YOU THREATENED HER. AND THREE BECAUSE I WANT TO KICK ALL YOUR ASS'S RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled angrily as he stomped towards me. "LUCY! YOU COMING HOME WITH ME! WHERE YOU BELONG! NOW WHERE IS YOUR FATHER SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS SO FUCKING HARD!"_

_"Natsu!" I whispered in shock and in happiness at the same time. He came. My knight and shining armor._

_"HAHAHA YES! I TOLD YOU LUCY! MR. HEARTFILIA I WOULD LIKE TO SAY ONE FUCKING THING TO YOU!" Alex yelled as she suddenly appeared in front of Father punching him in the face really hard. Father bent down and yelled in pain. Ooohh that's gotta hurt. Man I need to thank Alex after this. "HAHA I TOLD YOU , YOU WILL REGRET THIS YOU DUMBASS SON OF A BITCH!"_

_And with that all hell broke loose and the guest ran. Leaving Natsu, Alex, Father, Totomaru, Zeref, Midnight, Angel, and me. The fire is ignited._

* * *

><p>We all stood there and stared at each other. To see who will make the first move. I felt my tears come down as I stared at Natsu. He came for me! He is here for me! I unconsciously made my way towards Natsu, but I was stopped by hands on my wrists. I turned around to glare at the face whose the hands belonged to. My eyes met Angel's fierce gaze as she pulled me back forcefully next to her.<p>

"Lucy!" Natsu almost yelled as he glared at Angel. I tried to twist my wrist in order to get free, but I only found myself in pain. Natsu took steps towards us, but stopped once a Totomaru stood in front of me standing in the way between Natsu and me. "Let go of Lucy! You want be cow!"

I heard Alex snort as she tried to keep in her laughter. I looked at her to see her face completely red from holding in her laughter. Then I looked at Totomaru's offended face and laughed. I kept picturing his face with a cow.

"AHAHAHA! HE DOES LOOK LIKE HE WANTS TO BE A COW WITH THAT HAIR AND THE BLACK AND WHITE TUX!" Alex laughed clutching her stomach as she bent over. Leave it to Alex to take something serious into something hilarious.

"SHUT UP! NOW!" Totomaru yelled at us. Alex and I were quiet then laughed again.

"Did he just moo for us to shut up," I breathed as I continued to laugh. My stomach hurting really badly. My hands are still held tight by Angel. I looked down and continued to laugh as I moved my feet closer to Angel's feet. Idiot is wearing opened toed shoes! I looked at Alex to see her still laughing, but then she winked at me. I smiled. Everyone looked between us confused while Totomaru got more pissed off. Natsu smiled as he noticed our plan.

"You know what else he reminds me of?" Alex breathed as she looked at us. Her eyes covered with tears from laughing so hard.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"DO YOU GUYS NOT NOTICE THAT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF GOING TO FIGHT!" Totomaru yelled in rage. Midnight and Zeref appeared next to him in a second glaring at Natsu and Alex.

"Do you not notice that your choice in style makes you look like a cow!" Alex snorted making us laugh again including Natsu. I am just waiting for her signal until then I play along.

"That's enough Alex! You're not funny at all!" Zeref growled as her glared at her. Alex looked at him seriously I can see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Whatever emo boy! If I wasn't funny then why were Lucy and Natsu laughing? Uhnmmmm That's right! Kiss my ass!" Alex said angrily as she pointed to her butt. Zeref's glare on her increased.

"ENOUGH!" Midnight and Zeref yelled as they charged for Alex. Alex smiled and got in a fighting stance with Natsu.

"LUCY NOW!" That's my cue. I slammed my left heel on Angel's foot and twisted my arms free. Angel hollowed in pain as she went to go grab her now bleeding foot. I turned around and slammed my elbow against her head as hard as I can. It made contact with her head and a sickening crack can be heard and Angel fell down. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the hem of my dress and ripped it completely making the dress now stop at mid-thigh. I smiled finally I can move my legs freely and see them.

Totomaru looked frantic as he looked back and forth between me and the fight that is happening in front of us. Midnight against Alex while Natsu fought Zeref. Totomaru looked at me and smirked as he lit his hands on fire and charged for Natsu. No! He already has Zeref on him! Natsu dodged Totomaru's attack then blew fire out of his mouth towards both Zeref and Totomaru. Both guys dodged and charged towards Natsu on either side of him with fist on flames. Natsu looked at both of them then at the last minute he jumped in the air and landed on the ground a few feet away. Totomaru and Zeref collided punching each other in the face sending both to fly in opposite directions. Zeref slammed against the side of the house causing a hole in the wall. Totomaru slammed against a tree.

At that moment all the human guards that Father hired appeared as surrounded us with their weapons pointed at us.

"LUCY TAKE CARE OF GUARDS!" Alex yelled as she disappeared in front of Midnight then appeared behind him kicking him in the back. Midnight stumbled forward a little then turned around sending his fist Alex. Alex disappeared again and then appeared behind him swiping her foot under him making him fall.

"WITH WHAT! I CAN'T TAKE OUT ALL OF THEM WITH JUST MY HANDS!" I yelled back frantically as I looked at the guards as they closed in on me.

"HERE TAKE THIS!" Alex threw something in the air towards me as she dodged one of Midnights attacks. I looked up to see the object coming towards me. I lifted my arm up and caught the object by its handle. I brought to my eyes and looked at it. A whip?

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS! SUDUCE THEM TO DEATH!" I yelled at Alex. Alex laughed as tried to hit Midnight with her right hand that contained her dagger. Midnight dodged to the side and punch Alex in the stomach. Alex stumbled back and bent down blood coming out of her mouth as she coughed. Alex cursed as put her hands in her boots. She quickly took them out fast and threw ninja stars at Midnight. Midnight reflected them and sent them back to Alex in top speed. Alex jumped out of the way.

"JUST USE THE DAMN WHIP, LUCY!" Alex yelled frustrated as she disappeared then appeared in thin air going to fall towards Midnight with both daggers above her head as she did a battle cry. Midnight quickly looked up and dodged the attack. Alex slammed against the ground on all fours her daggers in the ground. She lifted her head up and glared at Midnight angrily. "YOU DAMN PANSY! YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" Her eyes turned bright red as she went behind her back and took out her pistols. She started shooting at Midnight none stop.

"Did you forget that I can reflect the bullets!" Midnight smirked at her. Alex just smiled as she saw blood go down his arm.

"These are special bullets!" Midnight looked at Alex in horror and quickly tried to dodge as she kept shooting.

I then turned my attention back to the human guards with guns as they looked at me. I sighed. I guess I will make do with what I got. I cracked my whip in the air making them flinch. They looked at Father for orders who he just stared at me angrily in front of me. His cheek covered with giant bruise.

"Sir orders!" One of the men asked him, but Father just continued to glare at me. I looked at him back with a serious expression.

"Lucy! Stop this now!" Father said looking at me seriously his business face on.

"NO! I AM NO LONGER YOUR MONEY TOY! I AM GOING TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE FROM NOW ON!" I yelled at him as I clutched the whips handle tighter glaring at him. I felt momma's key heat against my chest as it glowed a little bit. Father looked at me with wide eyes as if he saw a ghost.

"Fine! Then you are no longer my daughter!"

"I never was!" I hissed angrily.

"Sir?" One of the guards asked as they still needed orders.

"Kill her!" Father sighed as he walked away. I felt Momma's key glowed angrily against me as I felt her anger course threw me.

"Understood! Men you heard him! Fire!" The guards fired their rifles at me.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu and Alex yell franticly as they knew they couldn't get to me. They already have a fight to finish. Mine just started.

I stared straight ahead more determined than ever. I felt as if Momma was giving me encouragement through the key. I can do this.

Then as if time has slowed as saw the all the bullets in slow motion in front of me. I lifted the whip and twist it in front of me hitting each one of them nonstop. The cracks of the whip and the sound of bullets can be heard over the fighting and yelling.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" One of the guards yelled and the gun fire stopped. The guards stared at me in horror to see that none of the bullets hit me as they all laid scattered all over the floor in front of me. "What the hell are you!" The officer said in horror.

"A girl who has a really pissed off spirit mother with her!" I shrugged as I charged for them. Some of them ran as the others fought back

I cracked my whip hit one around the waist. He yelled in pain as I dug my feet into the ground and used all my strength to send him around in a circle knocking down those around me. Then the man went flying slamming against a tree.

"AHHHHHH!" I turned to see a man yelling as ran towards fisting his right hand in the air. Just before he got to me I jumped in the air my whip going around the man's neck I did a front flip in air and when I land on the ground the man launched in front of me towards the rest of the guards knocking them down.

I stood up straight and smiled victoriously as I heard the men's groans on the ground.

"That was kinda fun!" I chuckled softly as I turned around to face Natsu. I instantly froze in horror as I witness fall before my eyes. No! Totomaru laughed as he caught a tired Natsu off guard punching him in the stomach hard enough to make Natsu spit out and gasp in pain. "Natsu!" I said in horror as I saw him bend down and fall on his knees the fire on his arms going out.

"Hahaha! Finally I never thought you would fall!" Zeref laughed as he held a ball of black fire on his hand. He looked and noticed me staring with tears coming down my eyes. "Oh Lucy! Looks like you survived! Now you can watch the main event! When I make your little boyfriend scream in agony under my fire. Hahaha!"

"NO! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" I yelled as I ran in front of Natsu with my arms wide. Zeref looked at me and smiled.

"Lucy!" Natsu whispered I felt his gaze on my back. Totomaru looked at me with shock. I just stared at Zeref with anger and hatred.

"Don't touch him!" I growled. "You'll have to go through me to get to him!"

"That's fine with me! Although I will be said when I killed that pretty little body of yours!" Zeref laughed as he looked at me with evilness in his eyes. You can see the darkness swirl around him as shadows. This is what Alex and Midnight were talking about. He is completely covered in darkness.

"No! LUCY RUN!" Natsu yelled franticly as he tried to get up, but he got kicked in the stomach by Totomaru. Natsu tried again to get up screaming in agony. Totomaru laughed him. Natsu glared at Totomaru angry as he lit his hands on fire again.

"aww don't worry little dragon boy! I will get to you after I finish her!" Zeref laughed the darkness getting stronger. I clutched the whip tighter.

"NO! ZEREF YOUR ONLY OPPONENT IS ME! NO ONE ELSE!" I yelled feeling the keys glowing stronger than ever before the heat coursing through my body causing my whole entire body to glow. I screamed louder as I felt it glow stronger. I felt an unknown power all over me coursing through my body. I felt myself glow brighter. Then I saw it. I saw her. As real as anything as if she was still alive. She is standing in front of me smiling. "Momma?"


	15. 15: New Beginning

**Hey guys lol sorry it took long -.- having a virus on your computer sucks! Ugh but btw I am glad you guys like last chapter lol I agree with all of you LUCY is a badass with the whip lol she should fight like that more in my opinion lol I always hated that in the anime and manga she is really girly and acts weak. Don't get me wrong Lucy is one of my fave characters next to Natsu and Erza. But I think Lucy has so much potential to be a badass but she cant -.- lol well enough of me talking I think you guys are to excited to read what happens next lol **

**Thanks to Princess Happy, NaLu Seirei, D-rae, ShiningStellar, Emcronia, BlueeMoon, ashley-myth, writergirl127, KawaiiGumi, Tatsu, NaLu Fan, and LaynaPanda for the amazing reviews of last chapter I am glad you guys liked it :D**

**Now to answer questions or comments :D :**

**Princess Happy: lol I am glad you like it lol haha idk why but the laugh you wrote at the end of your review made me laugh lol it sounds kinda evil lol **

**NaLu Seirei : Lol why thank you and don't worry no need to apologize about that I am glad your enjoying my story lol **

**D-rae: yeah mother does lol **

**ShiningStellar: lol I agree the cow joke was priceless haha Alex is like the best oc character I ever wrote lol I luv how she is badass and kinda bipolar haha lol I luved it when Lucy got the whip it was like OMG! HOW SHE DID THAT! Lol I am such a weirdo I write the story but I still surprise my self with what happens lol sorry for the cliffy lol :D**

**Emcronia: I am not gonna lie writing this chapter was hand for me because idk how to play it out but I hope it exceeds to ur expectations and I hope you like it lol **

**BlueeMoon: I fully agree with you Lucy's dad needs a visit from the reaper lol hahaha **

**ashley-myth : I am so glad you liked it :D and I no right almost in ever chapter she is played weak lol I no she has that spark in her to be badass lol at least I believe so lol **

**writergirl127: lol ur welcome for the new chapter lol I am so glad you like my story to much to feel relief to know that I am not stopping yet lol lol **

**KawaiiGumi: lol thanks I am glad you liked it lol one question tho what is ^w^ this face?**

**Tatsu: ohhhh I hate needles 0.0 I am glad you liked last chapter I hope your arms are better! **

**NaLu Fan: lol so can I lol I just can't wait to read how this story will unfold lol I get to excited with my own writing lol **

**LaynaPanda: lol thanks lol I am glad you love it! :D**

**Well that is all with comments and questions lol remember guys if you ever what to say anything just review lol u guys reviews and loyalty to this story is making me keep going with a smile on my face lol this story is dedicated to all of you :D ur awesome!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…. <em>

_"No! LUCY RUN!" Natsu yelled franticly as he tried to get up, but he got kicked in the stomach by Totomaru. Natsu tried again to get up screaming in agony. Totomaru laughed him. Natsu glared at Totomaru angry as he lit his hands on fire again._

_"aww don't worry little dragon boy! I will get to you after I finish her!" Zeref laughed the darkness getting stronger. I clutched the whip tighter._

_"NO! ZEREF YOUR ONLY OPPONENT IS ME! NO ONE ELSE!" I yelled feeling the keys glowing stronger than ever before the heat coursing through my body causing my whole entire body to glow. I screamed louder as I felt it glow stronger. I felt an unknown power all over me coursing through my body. I felt myself glow brighter. Then I saw it. I saw her. As real as anything as if she was still alive. She is standing in front of me smiling. "Momma?"_

* * *

><p>"Momma?" I whispered again unsure if this is a dream or not. I feel a tear slowly go down my cheek as I stared at the familiar honey brown eyes. She looked at me with love and happiness.<p>

"Hello Lucy!" She spoke angelically chuckling softly at me. She lifted her right hand as she wiped my tear away, but they continued to fall silently.

"You're here?" I choked out smiling at her. I couldn't believe it! I know I already said that, but it is true! She died years ago and here she is now standing in front of me alive as ever. I don't know whether to fall on the floor and cry or run and hug her tightly not wanting to let go.

"You know I am happy for this little sweeett reunion! I mean it's like adorable that it is happening and all, but if you don't mind I got killing to do!" Zeref breathed sarcastically as he looked at us with a bored expression. I turned my attention to him immediately glaring with hatred.

"You must nullify his darkness, Lucy! It is to strong!" Momma whispered in worry as she looked at me. I searched her eyes. She has to be joking!

"How? And don't say believe in yourself because that is bullshit!" I breathed instantly feeling frantic. I looked at Momma bewildered as I heard her giggle.

"I am glad to see that you haven't changed!" She smiled at me. Then her expression instantly changed serious. "All I can say about nullifying darkness is that it's best to have light come in contact with the heart." I looked at her confused. Light? What the hell is she talking about?

"You want me to shine a fucking flashlight over his heart? How will that help? And where the hell can I get a flashlight?" Momma looked at me and laughed ignoring my frantic yet angered face.

"I don't mean flashlight! I meant the key, Silly!" She laughed as she ruffled my hair playfully making more hair come out of the bun. I growled in annoyance as I moved her hand.

"Ugh! Momma! I am not five any more!" I whined. Momma giggled as she put her hands on her hips looking at me with her 'oh really!' face.

"Well you sure act like it! You would think at seventeen you wouldn't complain and whine about saving someone!" I instantly felt guilty when she said that, but then looked at her with annoyance.

"Well maybe I can do it without complaint if you didn't have to yodafi all the fucking words! How hell am I supposed to know all that!" I retorted as I crossed my arms on my chest in defiance. Momma narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady! And I do not yodafi everything! You must open his heart, Lucy!"

"What the hell does that mean? You want me to shove the key at his chest and forcefully opened his heart? I rather shove the key up his ass!"

"I swear talking to you is making forget about being ladylike!" Momma sighed as she rubbed her head in frustration.

"Well talking to you and hearing your Yoda like bullshit is no walk in the park either." I muttered under my breath.

"What you say?" Momma hissed narrowing her eyes at me. Oh shit! She is pissed! I immediately waved my hands franticly in front of me in panic.

"Nn nothing!" I stuttered.

"Well ! You must purify the evil in his heart. Open the Gate to his heart." Momma sighed as she turned around heading towards the house. Open the Gate to his heart?

I yanked the key from my neck and held it in my hand. I looked at the gold key. Open the Gate to his heart? I looked back up to see Momma almost inside the house.

"Where you going?" I yelled at her.

"I have to have a few words with your father!" She said evilly cracking her knuckles as she disappeared inside the house. Ooooohhhh he is gonna get it.

"Now I see where you got your evilness and violence from!" Alex said as she appeared next to me. I squealed in fright and fell as I looked at her in shock. "Well go kick Zeref's ass! But don't kill him! I got to get back to my fight." She disappeared again.

I turned around to see her kick a worn out midnight in the air then disappear and reappear about ten feet in the air right above him then kick him back down so hard that it left a crater on the ground. But she isn't done. Alex is not gonna stop until Midnight suffers the pain she did when he killed her parents.

I looked to the other side of Alex to see Natsu still fighting. Totomaru sent blue flames at a speeding rate at Natsu who just blew strong red fire out of his mouth. The flames clashed making a gaint explosion. I covered my eyes until the brightlight from the explosion went down. I lowered my arm to see a giant crater between Natsu and Totomaru. Both of them breathing hard because of how worn out they are. The thing that is bothering me is that …since when did Natsu know magic? He never told me? And why did Zeref call him dragon boy?

"Are you about done!" Zeref complained. I turned to him to see him look at me with annoyed eyes. "I am sick and tired of waiting to kill you! I want to hurry up so I can enjoy killing dragon boy next!"

"NO! YOU WON"T" I growled as I tightened my right hand on the whip then my other hand on the key. Open the Gate to his heart! I know now what you mean Momma! I will try my best. "YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!"

"WELLL I'VE BEEN WAITING TO GET THROUGH YOU! Hmm that sounds wrong!" I looked at Zeref and sighed. This is going to be a tough battle.

"WELL NOW I AM FUCKING WAITING! COME GET ME!" I yelled clutching the whip tighter if that even is possible.

"Gladly!" He sneered the charged at me with his fist covered with black flames of death. I continued to stare at him. Oh please spirits help me.

Then as if the spirits heard my plea I felt my body glow and the unknown power that I felt before strongly course through my body. I felt the power of the stars and the spirits in me. They are on my side.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" I heard Zeref yell in frustration. I looked up to see him looking around angrily for me. How did that happen? Where am I? Why am I crouching down?

I look down and almost shrieked to see that I am on a tree branch above the ground. I immediately clung to the tree bark for my dear life and cried softly.

"How did I get here?" I whined as I cried.

"LUCY! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" I heard Momma's voice in my head sighing in annoyance. I looked around me to see she is nowhere in sight. "I AM COMMUNICATING TO YOU THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Man! Don't need to yell! Cranky!" I retorted back in annoyance forgetting about my dilemma. "You are giving me a headache!"

"What! You didn't give me a headache crying about being in a tree!" Momma said sarcastically.

"You're so rude! Aren't mother's supposed to kind and caring!" I scoffed. Momma sighed. She is so dramatic. I couldn't help, but smile though. It's like old times before she died. Even as a little girl I was like this, but not around papa and clients.

" DAMN IT! THIS GIRL IS PISSING ME OFF! BLONDIE! COME OUT! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Zeref yelled angrily as he through black flames to the nears trees in sight. Mine the only one left. "Found ya!" Zeref smiled as he fused both of his hands together forming a giant ball of black flames.

"Lucy just don't be afraid of the power that has manifested within you! The spirits and stars are on your side. We all are!" And with that I didn't hear Momma's voice in my head and turned the battle at hand.

I narrowed my eyes at angrily as he sent the balls of flames towards me while laughing. He wants to dance fine. I stared at the flames and felt my body glow again. I stared at the ball and at the last minute I jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the tree a few feet away. The tree exploded behind me making my hair whip violently in the wind. I clutched the whip harder and started at the shocked Zeref in front of me.

"How the hell are you still alive! I put enough energy on that attack that it went at the speed of light." Zeref exclaimed in shock and anger.

"Easy! I am the speed of light!" I stated as I charged towards him not giving him enough time to blink as I brought my wind down with force where he is at. Zeref jumped out of the way at the last second gasping in pain as the end of the whip hit his cheek so hard leaving a gash going down from his left eye to his chin. "I got you!" I smiled. I am loving this power. Thank you spirits.

"You little bitch!" Zeref growled as he only had his right eye opened. His left eye closed in a painful squint as blood rushed down his face. He glared at me. His darkness getting stronger.

I need to get close enough to his chest so I can open the gate to his heart.

"I think your face looks a lot better now!" I smirked as I yelled at him. Zeref sneered and charged for me except this time he did a loud battle cry. Both of his arms outstretched behind him with his fist with flames.

"YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" He yelled as his flames got stronger with darkness killing the life of everything it went by.

Zeref forcefully stopped and sent the great flame towards me. It sped towards me killing everything around it even the grass below. My eyes widened as I am pretty sure I saw a skull open its mouth towards me.

I felt the key glow strongly against my hand. My body instantly glowed again. The flames are getting closer. I focused my magic to my hands and threw with my hands in front of me screaming as a bright beam of yellow light came out colliding with the flames. I feel the flames getting stronger trying to overpower the light to get to me. I screamed louder sending more power. The light got brighter making me close my eyes being afraid of it blinding me. It was too bright to see. I heard a roar from the flames.

Then it stopped. The light is gone. For some reason I feel revived. I breathed heavy as I slouched down. I opened my eyes slowly to see the green grass tickling my feet.

"Impossible!" I heard Zeref breathed. I immediately put my head up to see. My eyes widened as I saw black deadness going from Zeref to the middle where the flames and light collided. In the middle was a deep round crater that went down for what looks like to be more than 10 feet. Did I do that?

I gasped as I looked at my hands and body to see that I am still glowing and there are gold swirls coming out of my body as if I was in gold fire. It must be the star's powers.

"How can I run out of magical power?" Zeref exclaimed shocked as he looked at his hands. I smiled as I walked towards him gripping the key on my left hand and whip on my right.

"Easy! You used a lot of magic on that attack to try to kill me." I said as I continued to walk now on the dark side of the grass. Which is no longer dark or dead because every step I took ripples of gold went from my feet out bring everything it touched back to life. Even flowers grew tall as I walked.

Zeref looked at me with anger and shock. He reached his hand behind his back and took out a pistol pointing it to me. I immediately whipped my whip grabbing it and slinging it in the air towards inside the house.

"You know guns are dangerous right!" I tsked as I stood right in front of him. Zeref glared at me. I can still see the darkness in him getting angrier at me. His blood thirsty eyes wanting to ripe me to shred. The look of pure hatred.

"You will never get this body!" Zeref hissed, but it wasn't his voice. Zeref lifted his left and into a fist and swung it at me. I immediately clutched the fist with my hand and looked at his eyes.

"Watch me!" I said as I slammed the gold key to his chest sending as much magic and energy. Both Zeref and I yelled as I bodies glowed. "OPEN THE GATE TO CLARIFICATION!" I yelled as I loud as I could as I twisted the key to the side as if opening a door.

I heard a doorbell sound and so much symbols appeared all around us. My hair and cloths flew everywhere with the strong wind from so much magical power I am using. I feel myself getting weak as my magic goes. I screamed louder as I pushed the rest of my magic out into purifying Zeref's heart. The sky glowed a bright yellow color. Then I ran out of power.

With a gasp both Zeref and I fell to the ground as the colors of the afternoon came back to normal. I feel weak and worn out. I slowly closed my eye in contentment and smiled softly as I listen to the rustles of the trees. I feel the grass tickle my whole body against the wind. Mama I did it! I feel tired! But I did it!

"LUCY!" I heard Alex's voice scream. I hear her heavy running steps towards me. I felt when she bent down and clamped her hands tightly on my shoulders. What is she doing? I opened my eyes to see her crying hysterically. "NOOOO! DON'T DIE LUCY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" She wailed as she shook my shoulders. My head hit against the ground as she continued to cry. I tried to say her name, but she didn't hear me. She then forced me into a death hug making me sit up. "LUCYYYYY! YOU'RE TO YOUNG TO DIE! HOW AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT BIG HOLE ON YOUR FAVORITE SHIRT!" She is so dramatic….wait!

I immediately pushed Alex away and glared at her. She looked at me shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FAVORITE SHIRT?" I yelled in rage.

"LUCY!" Alex yelled as she attacked me into a hug again. "I AM SO GLAD YOUR ALIVE AND OK! Ignore the shirt comment!"

"Alex! I swear you're so dramatic and bipolar." I sighed as I pulled away and looked at her. Alex smiled.

"Yeah, but if I wasn't the way I am your life would be boring as shit!" Alex laughed. I sighed again and chuckled softly. Where's Natsu?

"Alex? Where's Natsu?" I asked as I tried to look for him around him. Alex simply pointed towards a tree on the far right. I looked at it to see someone sitting against it. I squinted to see pink hair moving with the wind. It's Natsu! "What the hell is he doing? Is he sleeping?"

"Well you see I kinda had to knock him out…" Alex said noting meeting my stern gaze.

"What!" I hissed dangerously glaring at her. Alex sighed.

"Hey don't look at me like that! I had a fair reason!"

"Right!"

"I did! He was being fucking annoying! I mean after he defeated Totomaru he wanted to run to stop you! I told him it was your fight to leave it alone. He didn't listen and went to march towards Zeref! So I did what any normal person would do! I appeared in front of him and knocked him out! Then put him there!" Alex said simply as she looked at me. I sighed. It is like Natsu to do that.

"What about Midnight?" I asked changing the subject. I looked at Alex to see her face turned to pain.

"Dead.." She muttered as she looked down. Then she looked at me with hope. "And Zeref?"

"He is ok! He is just knocked out. That clarification took a lot of darkness out of him." I sighed as I looked behind me to see him lying on the ground breathing. Someone would think he is sleeping.

"You were amazing Lucy! You have a great power!"

"Yeah! I guess! I mean…. I just don't feel like I have it! I just…I don't know!" I sighed as I looked up at the blue sky. The white clouds went by. They are moving towards bigger and better places. Right now I am like a cloud. I am moving away from this past and going towards bigger and better places.

"Lucy!" I turned to Alex and hummed my response. "Thank you! Thank you for saving him!" Alex whispered as tears fell down her eyes. I quickly hugged her gently as she cried on me. "You don't know how much this means to me!" She cried. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"You love him don't you?" I asked figuring out her feelings towards Zeref. Alex pulled away sniffing as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah I do! I have ever since we were little! You know we grew up together?" Alex said.

"No I didn't know that." I smiled as I saw her face changed completely to one joy and love.

"Well we did! I'll tell you about it another time! Your Natsu should be waking up soon! He is probably going to give us hell!" Alex laughed and I laughed with her in agreement. It's like she knew us forever.

"LUCY! ALEX!" Natsu boomed as he charged for us in rage. We are going to get it now.

"Hey he is awake!" Alex pointed out laughing. I looked at her and smiled.

"And he actually learned your name!" I said laughing. We continued to laugh until Natsu stood in front of us crossing his arms in a pout. I looked at him and stopped laughing as I smiled at him. I missed him so much. I felt my tears come down as we stared. Then I couldn't hold it anymore.

I immediately jumped up and wrapped Natsu in a hug. My tears still coming down. Natsu's warm hands gently wrapped around me as he held me protectively.

"Don't ever leave like that again! Better yet don't every leave me!" Natsu breathed as he tightened his hold on me. I smiled as I sighed in contentment. His warm body encasing me in warmth as we stayed like that.

"I promise!" I breathed as I reluctantly pulled away to see his eyes onyx eyes. I smiled softly as I brought my hand to his face. "I am sorry, Natsu! I love you!"

" I love you to." Natsu whispered. "You don't know how much it pained me to wake up that morning wanting to hold you all day. Only to see that you were gone! I searched everywhere for you! At first I thought everything was a dream…then I went to Loki and he told me where you might be! I grabbed the first plane ticket and came here."

"You took a plane!" I asked bewildered knowing his weakness for moving objects.

"Yeah..It was horrible! I never want to go on a plane every again in my life!" Natsu said in horror. I immediately laughed at his stupidity. Natsu immediately turned green thinking about the plane. I sighed and hit him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT DON'T GET SICK JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. Alex laughed at us and got up.

"You guys crack me up!" Alex laughed then looked at Zeref and sighed. "Where do we go now?"

"Come back home with us!" I said as I looked at her. Natsu laced his hand with mine and smiled in agreement. Alex looked at us shocked at first then smiled.

"Both of us?" She said unsure referring to Zeref.

"Yeah! Igneel won't mind! I'll just blame Natsu!" I laughed.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance. Alex laughed at us.

"Anyways I still need someone to look after me!" I pointed out.

"That is true! What would you do without me!" Alex laughed. I rolled my eyes. I wonder if Momma is still 'talking' to papa?

"Well let's go home! But I am not taking a plane or anything that moves!" Natsu announced. I looked at Natsu and glared.

"There is no way in hell I am walking!" I hissed. Natsu immediately let go of my hand and tried to hide behind Alex. She just laughed and disappeared and reappeared next to me.

"I bet you! You will go on the plane!" Alex laughed.

"Nope! No way in hell! I am not going!" Natsu growled as he crossed his arms in defiance.

"STOP BEING A BABY, NATSU! WE ARE GOING!" I yelled at him.

"NO!" I growled at Natsu as he said that. Natsu looked at me scared.

"Hey Lucy! Remember how I told you that I can see and sense spirits?" Alex said as she looked at me. What the hell?

"Yeah?" What is with this all of a sudden?

"Well I can also sense unborn children in women."

I looked at Alex confused. What the hell is she saying?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu said looking at Alex as if she was crazy.

"What I am talking about is Lucy! She is pregnant!" I instantly froze in shock at her words. My eyes widened. But Natsu and I only did it once….Oh my god! Did we use protection! I don't remember.

I look at Natsu to see him faint in shock.

"Oh my god! Natsu!" I exclaimed as I bent down to see if he was breathing. I can't believe he fainted!

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HILARIOUS! HE FAINTED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Alex laughed really hard. I looked at her in shock.

"How can you laugh?"

"BECAUSE I WAS JOKING! YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT! HAHAHAHAHA AT LEAST WE CAN GET HIM ON A PLANE NOW! HAHAHAHA LOOKS LIKE HE IS GOING TO BE OUT OF A WHILE." Alex continued to laugh. She lied. I got up and glared at her immediately.

"ALEX! YOU CAN'T LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! HOW COULD YOU!" I scolded.

"But Lucccyy! I thought it would be funny! …. I didn't think he would faint!" Alex said then busted out laughing again. I sighed. I will kill her later.

"Whatever! I will get you later for this! But for now grab Zeref and I will get Natsu! So we can go!" I said. Anyways we need to take advantage of Natsu being down for now. I will think of something when he gets up.

"Where are we going?" Alex asked as she appeared in front of me with Zeref's arm on her shoulders as she clung to his waist in support.

"Home!" I said with a smile then bent down and held Natsu the same way Alex is holding Zeref. Alex smiled at me.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me!" Alex said. Then she started walking ahead towards the inside of the house to the front to leave.

I smiled at her disappearing figure then looked at the sky.

Momma I can't sense your spirit anymore. So I am guessing you left without saying goodbye again. I am glad I got to see you again. Thank you Momma for being there for me. I know you will always be here for me in my heart.

I will no longer be broken! Momma I will stay strong for the rest of my life for you and for everyone. Momma even though I had a painful past I know it is time for a new beginning. Even Alex is going to start over. She has gone through so much and now she is going to start the new beginning with me.

Leaving our past behind. We are going to go on the road to happiness. Hers with Zeref and Mine with Natsu. We will make it as long as we got friends and each other.

So Momma don't forget me up there! Not like you will anyway, but just in case keep watching me. Watch me as I take the new road to my new beginning!


	16. 16: Home!

**Hey guys! Lol how awesome was last chapter? I have to admit last chapter was one of my favorites! I just luv lucy's power! :D omg I no what u guys are wondering if I am ending the story, but I cant just yet! I feel like I haven't got everything down yet lol **

**Thanks to Princess Happy, Crystilia, Emcronia, BlueeMoon, ShiningStellar, JazANIME, WriterGirl127, NaLu Fan, KawaiiGumi, Haruchi Chan, Footster26, Tatsu, and NaLu Seirei for the awesome reviews of last chapter lol**

**And to everyone who has read my story from the beginning! I want to thank you guys! And let you know that this story is dedicated to u guys and all the Nalu fans lol **

**Now to answer questions or comments… :D :**

**Princess Happy: Lol I am glad you liked it :D**

**Crystilia: lol that was the best part when Alex said that Lucy was pregnant lol I am glad you liked it lol **

**Emcronia: lol why thank you haha I luv Lucy's powers to haha I no same here but I guess it's a talk that we will never no! -.-**

**BlueeMoon: no I am happy to say this is not the end but sadly every story must have an end :'( **

**ShiningStellar: Zeref cant be evil to me! He is to hot hahaha! :D lol u fell for the joke? :O haha yup Alex is mean -.- haha and bipolar haha**

**JazANIME: lol thank I am so glad you liked my story! :D this chapter is a chapter lol **

**WriterGirl127: thank you I am glad you liked last chapter I am glad that your excited for this chapter lol **

**NaLu Fan: I am glad you liked it lol I am glad you found it funny lol I luv writing Alex's character lol :D**

**Haruchi Chan: I am glad you love it! :D haha hope you continue to like it till the end**

**Footster26: lol thanks lol :D **

**Tatsu: Don't worry I have needle-Phobia still and I am getting a piercing soon lol great for me -.- hahah but I want it …..lol hahaha yeah the rant between lucy and her mom is funny lol I wanted to make her mom funny and smart at the same time lol …lol Classic Alex tho hahaha I am glad u liked last chapter :D**

**NaLu Seirei: lol thanks lol :D I am glad you liked it :D**

**KawaiiGumi: OOOOO lol I never knew what that face was lol I am glad u told me hahaha thanks lol :D**

**Well that is all for questions and comments for last chapter remember if you have any questions or comments just put it in the review and I will answer lol :D btw you guys I am thinking of starting two new stories lol stay tuned to the end of this story for u to get a sneak peak on both stories lol the 1****st**** one is called Protecting Dragons…then the 2****nd**** is call Heartfilia Games :D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…. <em>

_ Momma I can't sense your spirit anymore. So I am guessing you left without saying goodbye again. I am glad I got to see you again. Thank you Momma for being there for me. I know you will always be here for me in my heart._

_I will no longer be broken! Momma I will stay strong for the rest of my life for you and for everyone. Momma even though I had a painful past I know it is time for a new beginning. Even Alex is going to start over. She has gone through so much and now she is going to start the new beginning with me._

_Leaving our past behind. We are going to go on the road to happiness. Hers with Zeref and Mine with Natsu. We will make it as long as we got friends and each other._

_So Momma don't forget me up there! Not like you will anyway, but just in case keep watching me. Watch me as I take the new road to my new beginning!_

* * *

><p>If I told you the trip back from the mansion was peaceful…then I'll be lying!<p>

See halfway to the airport Natsu finally woke up. He freaked out still thinking about me being pregnant. He didn't notice we were in a car! Alex and I fought in the car as Zeref drove laughing at us. Alex kept yelling at me to get over it while I yelled at her for being so cruel. Natsu got confused in the car and Zeref tried to explain to Natsu the truth. It turns out Zeref is actually really cool without the whole Darkness crap in him.

But after lots of fighting, yelling, and face palming till we all got over Alex's cruel joke. Natsu grew sick in the car and threw up all over me! Pissing me off to the extreme! Alex immediately knocked him out with my permission as Zeref parked the car at the nearest rest stop with showers. I cleaned myself up and changed my outfit to jeans and a graphic tee. That's not even the worst part.

Once we got to the airport and checked in Natsu grew frantic and nervous. But he got worse at security. Oh sometimes I just wonder what I see in him.

In security the security lady told Natsu to take off his shoes and everything in his pockets. Natsu refused and told the lady for she to take off her shoes and empty her pockets. The lady grew mad at Natsu for back talking to her. Alex, Zeref, I tried to calm them down, but nothing worked.

Then one of the planes took off really close by outside and Natsu heard it loud and clear. He freaked out in the middle of security. He ran back yelling and screaming that he is not going on. He pushed people out of the way in the line. Alex and I yelled at Natsu to come back and calm down. The security lady called for backup saying that Natsu is a terrorist. Zeref tried his best to plead and convince security that we mean no harm. While Alex and I chased a screaming Natsu around security. We ran into people, pushed them aside, jumped over luggage, and ran through ringing metal detectors. Alex ever tried through luggage at Natsu, but he just dodged yelling that he is not going on the plane. The security guards got there and Zeref distracted them with his argument skills. I know what you're thinking! Why didn't we use our powers to stop Natsu and solve this whole mess? But it is not that easy! There are too many normal civilians and they would really think we are terrorist. Since Magic is supposed to be an urban myth we don't want the government to find us and test on us as if we were aliens.

Well Alex finally was able to catch up to Natsu by his white scalely scarf and punch him in the gut knocking him out. She let out strings of curse words as she dragged Natsu by his scarf on the floor. I had to tell her to calm down because her eyes were turning red.

We passed security with Alex dragging an unconscious Natsu on the floor, Zeref apologizing to security for us, and I carrying our stuff thinking the worst is over, but boy was I wrong.

On the airplane over like thousands of feet in the air Natsu wobbly walked back and forth the aisles laughing to himself. He flirted with random girls and even some guys. Taking their hands saying how beautiful it is. He even playing with the intercom. He kept saying that he was 'fireball Natsu' best rapper there has ever been in the skies. He rapped horribly about the dumbest things. I think one song he rapped was about wanting to use the bathroom. The stewardess tried to get him to sit down as I yelled at Alex for giving Mr. Fireball Natsu a bottle of vodka. We argued loudly on the plane as Zeref just sighed and plugged in his headphones to the movie ignoring us. After much arguing I turned back to the front to see Natsu stripping off to his boxers and walking up and down the aisles. He kept saying he was a model while he sang discordantly to a microphone. The girls in the planes practically drooled over him as they squealed in delightwhen he either winked or touched them. Them men glared at him in envy. I grew instantly angry as I saw some women run their fingers on his abs. The next thing I know I am up and beating the crap out of Natsu. I knocked Natsu unconscious dragging him back to his seat next to me. The men in the plane applauded and whistled in delight as the women glared and made bitchy comments at me. But I don't give a shit what they say because Natsu is mine! Natsu stayed unconscious the whole ride as I resumed yelling at Alex for what she did.

"AHHHH! It's so good to be home!" I sighed in delight as we walked down the street towards Igneel's house.

"Luce? Why am I in so much pain?" Natsu complained as he trudged in pain from waking up with a hangover and bruises all over his body.

"Maybe because Lucy beat the living shit out of you in the plane when you got drunk and stripped letting girls fall instantly for you." Alex said boredly as she walked hand in hand with Zeref.

"Maybe he wouldn't have gotten drunk if you didn't give him the vodka!" I hissed at her dangerously glaring.

"Hey! Excuse me if I wanted him to relax and not freak out! At least he didn't get motioned sick while he was drunk! A THANK YOU WOULD BE NICE!" Alex backfired.

"YOU WANT A THANKS? YOU CAUSE MORE TROUBLE!" I yelled at her fisting my hands. Alex looked at me dangerously.

"You don't want to mess with me when I am angry!" Alex growled letting go of Zeref's hand and doing a fighting stance.

"You're not the fucking hulk! Bring it!" I challenged getting in a fighting stance in front of Alex.

"WAIT! THAT WAS VODKA! I THOUGHT IT WAS WATER!" Natsu announced confused.

"You told him it was water!" I hissed dangerously at Alex.

"No I didn't! Damn I told him it was vodka! Even the fucking bottle said vodka in big letters! Damn not my fault your boyfriend is a dumbass!" Alex crossed her arms annoyed and looked at me.

"Don't You dar…"

"Alright! You guys stop! I am tired of hearing you guys fighting so much!" Zeref sighed as he rubbed his head frustrated.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS PLANNING TO COME IN THE HOUSE OR STAND OUTSIDE FIGHTING!" A voice yelled in anger. I turned my head to see Gajeel standing at the door of the house with his arms crossed.

"Is dad home?" Natsu asked as we walked through the door inside the house. Gajeel closed the door behind us and nodded.

"YOU BEST BELIEVE I AM HOME, BOY!" Igneel yelled as he tackled Natsu down in a headlock. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BY YOURSELF! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT! AND WHAT YOU DO! YOU GO! I OUGHT TO!"

"IGNEEL! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY AND WAIT WHEN I WORRY ABOUT HER!" Natsu yelled back as he punched Igneel in the gut then put him in a headlock.

"WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T THINK WE WERE WORRIED TOO! LUCY IS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME! AND FRANKLY TO GOOD FOR AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!" Igneel yelled back as he kicked Natsu in the face. Natsu stumbled back. Then Natsu immediately tackled Igneel and the father and son started wrestling on the ground while arguing.

My left eye twitched as I stared at the idiots in anger.

"Are they always like this?" Alex whispered to me. I sighed as I rubbed my head in annoyance.

"Believe it or not this is how they show their love!"

"You want me to stop them?" Alex asked. I looked at her surprised. Alex just shrugged.

"Knock yourself out!" I muttered as I leaned against the wall tired.

"My pleasure!" Alex smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE SO MEAN TO YOUR OWN SON! WHO IS TIRED AND IN FUCKING PAIN!" Natsu yelled as he punched Igneel. Igneel growled and continued to wrestle with him.

"HEY!" Alex yelled getting the attention of both men. I looked at Alex. I wonder what she has planned.

Igneel and Natsu both stopped fighting and got up looking at Alex curiously. Alex placed her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Lucy's pregnant with twins!" Alex announced. I immediately looked at Alex angered.

"ALEX!" I yelled and went to hit her, but Zeref just held me back. "LET ME GO ZEREF! I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I can't let you do that, Lucy!" Zeref said as he continued to hold me. I growled as I kicked and screamed.

"Didn't I save your life?" and with that Zeref immediately let me go!

"BABE!" Alex complained and went to say something else, but was stopped when I tackled her down.

"That joke isn't funny! Why the hell you say it again!" I growled as I put Alex in headlock.

"Well it stopped them from fighting!" Alex breathed out as she laughed. "Frankly your boyfriend really is dumb no offense Lucy!"

I turned my head to see that Igneel and Natsu had fainted.

"IDIOT FATHER AND SON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BOTH FAINT!" I yelled as I kicked them. I sighed after a while and look towards the kitchen to see Gajeel, Zeref, and Alex eating popcorn like if they were watching the best suspense movie ever. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS EATING POPCORN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"

"I saw Gajeel and Zeref eating popcorn so naturally I got hungry." Alex shrugged as she continued to eat.

"Gajeel offered me some!" Zeref said boredly as he ate. I then looked at Gajeel.

"It felt like a popcorn moment when I saw you guys fighting!" Gajeel shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them and walked to the kitchen making my own batch of popcorn.

"Didn't you just yell at us for eating popcorn? And now you're making yourself some popcorn?" Zeref questioned.

"Shut up! You guys got me hungry for popcorn!" I hissed as I took out the now cooked popcorn out of the microwave and started eating.

"Are you sure she is not pregnant?" Gajeel asked Alex. Alex just shrugged saying no.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

After a few minutes we heard groans on the ground to see Igneel and Natsu getting up. They made their way to the kitchen and that's when we started explaining everything that happened in the past days to Igneel and Gajeel. Igneel and Gajeel listened patiently throughout the whole thing and casting a few unsure glances at a saddened Zeref.

"Are you sure he is okay?" Gajeel asked glaring a Zeref.

"It's not his fault! He was controlled by darkness!" Alex yelled coming to her boyfriend's aid.

" Alex it's alright!" Zeref said calming Alex immediately. "Don't worry , Gajeel! I would never hurt Lucy or want to again! I was controlled by the darkness, but I am in debt to Lucy for saving me and allowing me to live!"

"It's alright! I know what it feels like to be in debt to someone! I also know how it feels to be controlled by something that is evil." Igneel sighed. I looked at Igneel confused. "and don't call me that makes me feel old!"

"Who are you in debt to! If you don't mind me asking!" Alex asked. Everyone also looked at Igneel also interested.

"Layla!" Igneel smiled, but looked down sadly. I know he is thinking about her. "She was my best friend! She saved me from myself! I will always be in debt to her."

"I know how you feel! I am also in debt to Layla for saving me! If it wasn't for her I would have probably gone mad when I saw my parents die! But she saved me!" Alex spoke looking down. I looked at them and smiled.

"I miss her to!" I spoke in barely a whisper. "But Momma wouldn't want us to depressed and upset about her being gone! She would probably yell at us!"

Everyone laughed and agreed with me. I smiled as I say Igneel, Gajeel, Natsu, Zeref, and Alex immediately start a conversation talking and laughing. Igneel told Alex and Zeref that they are welcomed to stay.

This is my family! Even though they are dumb, annoying, and we fight all the time I wouldn't have them any other way!

"HEY LUCY! DID YOU KNOW THAT IGNEEL IS A DRAGON! HE IS NOT HUMAN! AND GAJEEL,WENDY, AND I ARE DRAGONSLAYERS WITH AWSOME POWERS! THAT'S WHY I CAN CONTROL AND EAT FIRE! I AM A FIRE DRAGONSLAYER …" Natsu yelled out loud immediately stopping everyone's conversations. I looked at Igneel in disbelief.

"IDIOT SON! DON'T JUST BLURT IT OUT ALL AT ONCE!" Igneel yelled as he grabbed a pot and threw it at Natsu.

"Why is everyone hitting me!" Natsu complained as he rubbed his now sore head.

"So you're a dragon?" I asked confused. " I thought dragons don't exist?"

"Well we are not supposed to?" Igneel sighed as he sat down in the living room couch. "Come over here and I'll explain everything to you kids!"


	17. 17: Dragon and Spirit

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! school sucks the fun out of me hahaha! Well I am glad for all your reviews I am so happy to know all your guys liked my story or even love lol! But sadly all great stories must come to an end….don't cry…this isn't the last chapter yet….but next chapter will be the last one for this story…..:'( im practically balling here lol **

**Thanks to ShiningStellar, Emcronia, Princess Happy, JazANIME, Wolf Girl Jaye, Footster26, NaLu Fan, Tatsu, KawaiiGumi, BlueeMoon, WriterGirl127, buttercupbella, and NaLu Seirei for all the amazing reviews of last chapter. **

**Now for questions and comments…. :D…..**

**ShingingSteller: The sneak is after when I am done with the story which will be after next chapter. Lol but poor Natsu he got hit to much last chapter man Alex and Lucy are awesome lol I luv writing them. **

**Emcronia: lol I am glad you liked it lol yea finally we unfold the story of Igneel and the Dragneels. **

**Princess Happy: lol I am so glad you liked it! :D**

**JazANIME: lol thanks lol I am glad you liked it :D **

**Wolf Girl Jaye: lol yes they do need meds but it is funny this way hahaha lol I am so happy u like Alex lol I luv writing her :D thanks so much **

**Footster26: lol hahaha that ride home was hell to Lucy lol I am glad you like it :D haha**

**NaLu Fan: LOl wow AlZe? I love it! :D I am so glad you love my story hahaha lol I luv the pairings in this story lol in the mangas Zeref seems to lonely lol **

**Tatsu: lol When Natsu stripped it reminded me of Gray ahahaha it was awesome lol **

**KawaiiGumi: Lol thanks I am glad you liked it! :D**

**BlueMoon: Alex's cruel joke actually made Natsu faint again. … lol I am glad you liked the plane hahaha I luved writing it and found it entertaining hahaha lol Man u got to luv Alex for giving him the Vodka haha.**

**WriterGirl127:Lol thanks so much I am glad you liked it and found it in a new interesting level hahaha :D**

**Buttercupbella: lol I am glad you liked it :D ahaha**

**NaLu Seirei: lol when I read your comment about you crying for all the laughing it made me happy and laugh because that has happened to me before on another story lol I was upset cause I couldn't see the screen hahaha **

**Well that is all for questions and comments for last chapter remember if you have any questions or comments just put it in the review and I will answer lol**

* * *

><p><em>Previously….<em>

_"HEY LUCY! DID YOU KNOW THAT IGNEEL IS A DRAGON! HE IS NOT HUMAN! AND GAJEEL,WENDY, AND I ARE DRAGONSLAYERS WITH AWSOME POWERS! THAT'S WHY I CAN CONTROL AND EAT FIRE! I AM A FIRE DRAGONSLAYER …" Natsu yelled out loud immediately stopping everyone's conversations. I looked at Igneel in disbelief._

_"IDIOT SON! DON'T JUST BLURT IT OUT ALL AT ONCE!" Igneel yelled as he grabbed a pot and threw it at Natsu._

_"Why is everyone hitting me!" Natsu complained as he rubbed his now sore head._

_"So you're a dragon?" I asked confused. " I thought dragons don't exist?"_

_"Well we are not supposed to?" Igneel sighed as he sat down in the living room couch. "Come over here and I'll explain everything to you kids!"_

* * *

><p>We all walked into the living room and sat on the leather couches across from Igneel. Natsu sat next to me supporting an ice pack on his head with his left hand and grabbed my hand with his right. Our fingers interlaced and I immediately felt warmth travel through my body. Zeref sat on the armchair next to the couch while Alex sat on the arm of the chair. Gajeel stood leaning against the back wall staring. We all stared at Igneel waiting for him to start.<p>

"Damn son! Now how am I going to start explaining!" Igneel cursed glaring daggers at Natsu who just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just tell them! It's your fault for not telling Lucy earlier!" Natsu retorted. I looked at Igneel. Why didn't he tell me? Does he not trust me?

"I was planning to, but I couldn't find the right time!"

"Right!"

"Natsu! Stop let Igneel talk!" I scolded Natsu as I lightly elbowed him the stomach. Natsu sighed and mumbled his ok. I nodded at Igneel to continue. Igneel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How you start on how you owe my mom your life?"

"Well that was long before you were born! I still remember that as if it was yesterday!" Igneel chuckled softly and looked at us. "Those were dark times for the dragons. We were on the verge of being in extinction because humans started to hunt us believing if they kill us that they will be all powerful. They hunted us in groups sometimes even large armies. Understand kids that this is a long time ago! Over more than a 100 years ago!"

We all looked at Igneel in shock. I never knew he was that old…wait he knew my mom at that time that means….what was my mom? Why did she live so long!

"Well I got separated from the pride when an army of humans ambushed us with cannons and new weapons like guns. We didn't fight back because dragons are supposed to be peaceful and it is against our nature not to harm humans." Igneel sighed and ran his hand through his red hair again. "When I got separated from everyone I was only a boy no more than your age. I was scared, angry, and lost. I couldn't fly because my wings were broken by the cannons. I went days maybe months crawling on my paws in pain. I was hungry, tired, and on the verge of dying. I remember thinking of how much I would have rather have death than that torture and pain. I eventually got tired of walking and lost all my strength passing out in the middle of a field of sunflowers. When I woke up I remembering opening my eyes to a beautiful blonde looking at me with concern eyes. I looked at her in shock thinking that I might have died and gone to heaven. She looked like an angel as she traced her hands over my scales over my arms that were almost bigger than her whole body. I asked her if I am dead and she just laughed at me. Her laugh sounded like angels singing. She walked around my whole body examining my wounds. She lifted my injured wings and I growled in pain. She came back around and stood in front of my face kneeling down she ran her hands along my nose and jaw. After what seemed like forever of that she got up promising to come back. I don't know why, but I believed her even though she was human. I fell asleep that night happy holding the blonde woman to her promise. The next day I woke up in a strange stable. The woman was in front of me taking care of me. I asked her why she is taking care of such a hideous creature like me. She grew angry and hit me hard on my muzzle saying that I am not hideous." Igneel chuckled his eyes holding a faraway look. "She took care of me from there on. She helped me get strong again. We talked about everything! I told her about the pride and she told me about her family. She told me how her only brother died of an unknown disease and how her family expects her to take over the throne of the kingdom by marrying her off. She never wanted that. She kept telling me how she wanted to be free! She gave me hope to keep living. You know who that woman was?"

"Momma!" I whispered as I looked at Igneel. Igneel smiled sadly and nodded. I felt Natsu's hand squeeze mine in comfort as he rubbed circles with is thumb on my hand.

"Yeah! Once I was fully healed I wanted Layla to come with me! I wanted her to runaway with me. I wanted to fly far away with her by my side. She declined and told me she has responsibilities. I begged her to come with me. She still declined, but gave me an offer to stay with her instead. I looked at her as if she was crazy. Telling her that was a crazy idea because I am a dragon not human. Everyone would have noticed. She told me that she has a way to make me human for long periods of time if I like. I agreed after much thought and looked at me with happiness. Her body then immediately lit up I bright yellow light shining brightly blinding my eyes. I panicked thinking something happened to Layla, but Layla reassured me that it will be alright. The light felt as if it was going through me and my body felt like cool and warm at the same time. When the light disappeared I looked down to see I am human again. Layla passed out from the energy that she used. I immediately took care of her. Days went by even months and she was still in a coma. I begged the spirits to help her. I begged them to save her. She was my best friend and I didn't want to lose her. Then as if the spirits heard my prayers…she woke up! I have never been so happy in my life. She was still weak, but I was just so glad she was alive. I continued to help and take care of her for some years. It turned out that she used to much power to turn me human that it put her in that weak state. She had no choice, but leave her home and come with me. I took good care of her. For years until her powers and energy to come back. She always to me to leave her and live my life, but I couldn't I was so indebt to her and I loved her."

I looked at Igneel shocked. He was in love with Momma. I looked at Natsu to see him looking with shock to. I'm guessing he never knew either. I wonder if Momma ever loved him back.

"Once Layla gained her energy back we immediately rejoiced. I told her my feelings, but she kindly declined me. I didn't mind because to me I would rather have her as a friend always near me than not having her near me at all. She told me that she is connected to the spirits so much that she doesn't age almost as if she herself was a spirit, but she let me know that she can still die. Not of old age though. I remembered smiling when I heard this because I knew her and I would be next to each other forever. Years after Layla meet your Father, Lucy. And I met Grandine. Layla and I slowly drifted apart, but I still visited her a lot. I was always there for Layla and she was there for me. I was there when you were born, Lucy. I remember seeing how happy she was because of you. The day she died was horrible for us all even Grandine who considered your mom as a sister. Soon after Grandine had Wendy she died leaving me with three kids to take care of by myself. Lucy I want to say I am sorry for not coming to visit you to see how your father treated you. To make sure you were safe. I just couldn't go back…..I couldn't handle the pain of knowing Layla was gone. I should have gone to get you! I should have taken you away from that man…."

"Igneel! Stop! You did take me away from him when I showed up at your doorstep that night. You took me in and made me part of your family taking care of me. I would always be thankful to you! You gave me a new life away from that hell hole." I said getting up. I immediately grabbed Igneel's hand and smiled. "You have to be the most idiot father figure ever, but you are also the best! I'm sorry you went through all that! Don't let the past like that torture. Don't feel like you owe Momma more debt. You never owed her it in the beginning. She wanted to help you for herself not for you to be in debt to her. She wanted you to live and be happy for the rest of your life."

Igneel lifted his free hand and got up to envelope me in a hug. His arms wrapped around me. I felt a tear hit my shoulder. I gently hugged him back knowing it was his.

"Besides you are the best dad I ever had!" I whispered softly.

"You are so much like your mother!" Igneel said pulling away looking at me smiling.

"No kidding! She is as violent and short tempered as her mom!" Alex snorted.

"I am not violent!" I yelled back at her. "Nor short tempered!"

"Yes! You are!"

"No! I am not!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" I yelled as I stood in front of Alex. Natsu and Zeref laughed at us. "at least I am not a fucking bipolar ninja!" Alex immediately stood up glaring at me.

"What you say to me!" She hissed in my face. I glared back at her angered now. The room got quiet.

"You heard me! !" I hissed.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO KICK YOU'RE BLONDE ASS FOR A WHILE NOW!" Alex yelled as her eyes glowed red daggers appeared on her hands.

"BRING IT ON! CURLY TOP!" I yelled back immediately feeling my body light up as the key appeared on my left hand.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU'RE FIGHTING INSIDE MY HOUSE!" Igneel roared loudly shaking the whole house. Alex and I immediately stopped and turned to Igneel. I gasped as I saw his eyes turned completely yellow with a black slit in the middle like a cat. His face and arms covered with red scales as he growled at us.

Alex and I immediately sat back down on our chairs in fear. He looks worse than Erza when she is pissed off.

"Good! Now…." Igneel started to say, but was interrupted by laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE THEIR FACES! THEY LOOKED LIKE THEY WERE GONNA PISS THEIR PANTS!" Natsu laughed along with Zeref.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ALEX SO SCARED IN MY LIFE!HAHAHA I THINK I SAW HER HAIR STAND UP MORE! HAHAHA!" Zeref laughed.

Alex and I immediately glared at the laughing boys then looked at Igneel. Igneel sat back on his chair sighing heavily rubbing his temples.

"Go outside!" Igneel only muttered. Alex and I immediately dragged a kicking and screaming Natsu and Zeref outside to the backyard.

"NO! DAD DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! DAD SHE WILL KILL ME!" Natsu yelled begging Igneel to help him.

"YOUR FAULT FOR MAKING FUN OF THE GIRLS LIKE THAT! YOU BOYS HAVE A GREAT TIME!" Igneel yelled back.

Alex opened the sliding door and threw Zeref outside with force.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR!" Natsu yelled after his dad.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw Natsu outside with so much force. Natsu hit the big oak tree in the backyard landing down next to Zeref. Alex stood there in front of them glaring with her arms crossed waiting for me. I turned back around inside the house. Looking at Gajeel getting ready popcorn with Igneel. "IF YOU GUYS EVEN DARE TO COME OUTSIDE TO WATCH AND EAT POPCORN YOU WILL SUFFER A WORSE FATE THAN THEM!" I growled dangerously slamming the door shut.

"Your idiot boyfriend is influencing Zeref to much!" Alex hissed as I made my way towards her. I glared at Alex.

"It was still Zeref who said it! Natsu didn't make him! Your boyfriend is an idiot to!" I countered. Alex rolled her eyes in agreement and we turned our attention to the frightened boys in front of us.

"Honestly Zeref why are you scared? I thought you were tough?"

"I am tough! I am just scared by the demons I see in front of me!" Zeref said in a shakily voice.

"You did it now! We are going to die!" Natsu muttered looking shakily at us. Alex's eyes immediately glowed bright red as the daggers appeared. My whole body lit and glowed yellow as we glared at them stronger.

"We'll show you demons!" Alex and I growled dangerously at the same time. We immediately started our torture and all that can be heard on that afternoon were the shrills and screams of the boys.


	18. 18: Dear Momma

**Hey guys! The time is here! The last chapter of this awesome story…I think I am going to cry! I got so into this story and characters while I was writing it…they felt so real to me…I am going to miss writing for this story…many of you as if I am going to do a squeal but sadly no…I feel like this chapter is the end to conclude Lucy's story…:'( I want to thank all of you guys who stuck to this story to the end and all my loyal readers….without you guys I think I would have given up on writing this story, but your reviews and adding my story to your favorites kept me going…knowing how much you love my story means so much to me and gives me hope :D I love writing for you all you're the greatest!**

**A final thanks to Princess Happy, Crystilia, Wolf Girl Jaye, Footster26, HeavensRiot, ShiningStellar, WriterGirl127, AquaticSilver, Tatsu, NaLu Fan, and to everyone else who read and enjoyed my story! :D thank you so much!**

**Now to answer questions or comments… :D :**

**Princess Happy: Thanks so much! :D im glad you liked it**

**Crystilia: lol I am glad haha it was funnt :D im sorry as I explained in the top ..i will not be making a squeal …**

**Wolf Girl Jaye: lol I no Zeref and Natsu asked for it lol :D lol the girls can take them…**

**Footster26: good question about the lucy aging thing….lol I luv writing them together…lol**

**HeavensRiot:l lol hahaha I no! lol I am glad you liked it**

**ShiningStellar: I really do enjoy writing Lucy and Alex. It is funny hahah and they are badass to the extreme lol **

**WriterGirl127: I am glad you loved it :D :D**

**AquaticSilver: Your welcome! I am glad you liked it :D thanks for the review**

**Tatsu: I'm sorry! Plz don't cry :"( ur gonna make me cry….. I am glad you liked it :D**

**NaLu Fan: lol Alex always has to butt in into everything ahaha it find it funny haha lol Zeref let Natsu's behavior get to him lol hahaha :D I am glad you liked it**

**Well everyone …this is the last chapter …the conclusion to Lucy's story…I …think…ima…CRY :'( I want to thank all of you guys again thanks so much for staying with my story till the end , for accepting my out of character(Alex), and thanks …just thanks for everything…**

**Make sure to pay attention to my new Story " Don't say goodbye" It's a romance and horror between Natsu and Lucy and maybe other characters…the first chapter is up already…:D**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_"I am tough! I am just scared by the demons I see in front of me!" Zeref said in a shakily voice._

_"You did it now! We are going to die!" Natsu muttered looking shakily at us. Alex's eyes immediately glowed bright red as the daggers appeared. My whole body lit and glowed yellow as we glared at them stronger._

_"We'll show you demons!" Alex and I growled dangerously at the same time. We immediately started our torture and all that can be heard on that afternoon were the shrills and screams of the boys_

* * *

><p>Dear Momma,<p>

How are you? How is everything in the Celestial world? Loki told me that the key I have is your key like I can summon you, but I can't at the same time. Loki said that you can only come out when my life is really in danger and I have no more magical power in me. That sucks. So I decided that I will start writing to you to tell you how I am. Even though you can't write me back. Loki taught how to use the key to do things besides summoning you. He showed me how to send the letters to you through the key.

I can't believe it's already been 3 months since the incident with Father. A lot has happened to me and Alex. Especially Alex!

Hey Momma remember how Alex made a joke to Natsu that I was pregnant and he freaked so bad that he fainted. Well when we came home she did the same joke to Igneel and both the idiot father and son fainted. Well let me just tell you karma is a bitch and Zeref won't survive. Heck neither will all of us. Let me tell you it happened.

* * *

><p><em> "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex yelled from upstairs. Everyone got up and immediately ran to her and Zeref's room. <em>

_ We opened the door to see Alex standing in the middle of the room looking at her hands as if she has seen a ghost. _

_ "Alex what's wrong! Are you alright!" Zeref spoke up in worry as he inched his way to her in concern. _

_ Alex didn't seem to hear him at all. She continued to stare at the object in her hand in horror. _

_ "How can this be possible.." Alex whispered in horror. _

_ "Alex your scaring us! What's wrong?" I said in worry as I went in the room with Natsu right behind me. _

_ "I'm…..preg…t" She whispered as she looked at me. Her eyes still wide with horror and disbelief. _

_ "What you say? We didn't hear you!" Natsu said smiling. He knows. Alex immediately scowled at him. _

_ "Alex! Babe..what's wrong?" Zeref spoke going closer to her. He looked at her hands and froze automatically. It doesn't even look like he is breathing. _

_ "Lucy…I'm Pregnant!" She finally spoke still in disbelief. _

_ "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA THAT'S KARMA FOR ALWAYS SAYING LUCY WAS PREGNANT HAHAHA!" Natsu immediately started laughing really hard. Alex glared at him. _

_ "Do you even know what karma is? You dumbass?" She growled glaring at the still laughing Natsu. She rolled her eyes then turned to the frozen Zeref. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FROZEN! YOU DUMBASS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Alex yelled as started choking Zeref and shaking him back and forth. _

_ "STOP IT ALEX! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yelled as I tried to pull Alex away from Zeref. _

_ "HE DESERVES IT! HE GOT ME PREGNANT! …..OH MY GOD! WHO IS GOING TO TELL IGNEEL!" Alex cried. We all immediately stopped in horror. Who is going to tell him? Igneel will flip especially when he sees Alex like a daughter now and Zeref as a son. _

_ "I'M HOME!" Igneel's voice rang through the house as the front door closed shut. We all froze in horror. Alex's and Zeref's eyes immediately bulged in fear. _

_ "HEY IGNEEL! WE ARE IN ALEX'S ROOM!" Natsu yelled smiling mischievously and evilly at us. _

_ "Natsu! Natsu please! Don't!" Alex begged. Natsu just smiled wider at her. _

_ "I'LL BE RIGHT UP!" Igneel yelled back. The sounds of him climbing the stairs can be heard throughout the whole house. Every step he comes closer to us. _

_ "IGNEEL YOU WOUNLDN'T BELIEVE WHAT NEWS ALEX HAS TO TELL YOU!" Natsu yelled opening the door wide open looking into the hallway._

_ "What's the news…..What happened here?" Igneel asked looking in the room curiously. Imagine to Igneel's surprise when he looks in the room to see Zeref on his knees on the floor with his face pale and eyes wide as he looked at Igneel. Alex with her hands around Zeref's neck choking him and looking at the door with her eyes wide. And then me in back of them with my foot in Zeref's face and my hands on Alex's to pull them away. We looked at the red haired man at the door in horror as his eyes immediately fell on the pregnancy test on the floor. "Who's is that?" Igneel hissed. _

_ "NATSU's!" I squeaked out immediately without thinking!_

_ "WHAT THE HELL! I AM NOT A GIRL!" Natsu yelled at me angered. _

_ "WELL IT'S NOT MINE!"_

_ "IT'S NOT MINE!" _

_ "YES IT IS!" Alex yelled all of a sudden letting go of Zeref's neck and looking at Natsu!"STOP LEAVING YOUR SHIT IN MY ROOM, NATSU!" _

_ "FINALLY I CAN BREATHE!" Zeref breathed out as he landed on the floor on his hands and knees gasping for air. I crossed my arms on my chest. _

_ "So you girls expect me to believe that Natsu is pregnant?" Igneel said in a warning tone lifting a eyebrow staring at us. _

_ "Yesssss?" Alex and I said at the same time unsure._

* * *

><p>Natsu gave us away and said it was Alex's test. Igneel was beyond mad. I never want to remember that speech that told us and the disgusting video of child birth he showed up to teach us a lesson and show Alex what she will go through. Natsu yelled like a girl and ran to his room in horror before the video even finished. Alex threw up on me making me run to the bathroom. Zeref fainted in horror knowing he will have to be there when Alex goes through that.<p>

Well it is now 2 months into Alex's pregnancy and let me just say that no food is safe in the house. She just inhales it like a black hole. Her mood swings are worse. One minute she is chasing Zeref around the house with red eyes and daggers on hand yelling at him that she will kill him for doing this to her. Then the next minute she starts running to me crying saying that Zeref is being mean to her by running away from her. Gajeel, Natsu, and Igneel would just laugh at Zeref's pain and eat popcorn as if it was a movie. When Alex catch them laughing at her she immediately gets really pissed not bothering with the daggers. She takes out the pistols. Once the guys see that they immediately run out the house. Igneel would trip Natsu and Gajeel and yell every man for himself while Natsu and Gajeel yell traitor to him.

Oh Momma I have a feeling we won't survive this pregnancy.

Father hasn't come to bother me at all. Igneel told me that Father lost the mansion and is under arrest for doing some black market sells to other countries of guns. Do you have anything to do with that Momma? Did you uncover all of Father's sins for everyone to see? Igneel told me that you would do that because of how much Father has hurt me.

You know Momma a few months back I was so sad and haunted by my past. I always thought that I would forever be broken and never fixed. I hated the boy I love the most now for something so stupid. Now I am happy! I feel like all my pain and sadness are all gone from my heart. I feel fixed. I was broken then fixed by my friends, family, and fiancée Natsu.

YES! MOMMA! I am getting married to Natsu after I graduate from high school. He already proposed to me yesterday. Even though it went horribly wrong.

* * *

><p><em> "Natsu? What are you doing?" I asked in shock as I stared at him kneeling down in the middle of the street grabbing my hands in his. It was already night time and we just came from dinner. The streetlight shined above us. <em>

_ "Lucy I know that we are to young now, but I love you more than anything! I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter what! I want to be there when you cry! I want to be there when you laugh! I want to hold your hand when you're pain! I want to stand by you forever! I can promise you I will never leave you nor forsake you! I know I am not the smartest person in the world...and I am a dumbass a lot…sometimes I even want to punch myself in the fac….wait a minute! WHAT THE FUCK, ALEX! I AM NOT SAYING THAT ANYMORE!" Natsu suddenly yelled looking behind me. I turned around to see Alex standing there with cards on what Natsu should say. _

_ "YOU'RE GOING TO SAY IT! NOW SAY IT!" Alex yelled back as she held the card up with what Natsu just said. _

_ "NO WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT!" _

_ "I ALREADY DO! ALL THE TIME! I ALWAYS CALL YOU A DUMBASS AND PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE. IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SAY IT TO YOURSELF!" _

_ "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP! NATSU FINISH YOUR DAMN PROPOSAL!" Gray yelled from behind Alex. My eyes bulged as I saw everyone standing there. What the hell are they doing here?_

_ "WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING HERE STRIPPER! I DIDN'T FUCKING INVITE YOU!" Natsu yelled at Gray. Gray immediately scowled. Juvia tried to calm him down, but failed. _

_ "THIS IS A PUBLIC PLACE DUMBASS! I CAN WALK HERE AND STAND HERE WHENEVER I WANT!"_

_ "WHY THE FUCK YOU GOT TO STAND HERE TODAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"_

_ "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANT! I AM HERE FOR LUCY AND MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T DO A MISTAKE AND SAY YES!" _

_ "WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY!" Natsu yelled as he lunged at Gray immediately starting a brawl between them. _

_ "HI LU-CHAN!" Levi waved happily as she ran towards me with Erza, Jellal, Mira, Cana, and Lisanna._

_"Hi guys…..why is everyone here?" I questioned confused for what going on in front of me._

_ "IF YOU WERE A MAN YOU WOULD STOP THIS PETTY FIGHT AND GO GET YOUR WOMAN!" Elfman yelled as he, Zeref, and Lisanna's boyfriend Bixlow joined the fight. _

_ "He says that even though he joins the fight." I said in disbelief looking at the scene. The girls and Jellal just laughed nervously. Then we heard guitar music. Oh no…_

_ "Love..is a great journey to take together…Shada do bi ba." Gajeel started to sing discordantly. We all covered our eyes and yelled in pain. _

_ "SHUT THE HELL UP METALFACE!" Natsu yelled as he threw Gray's boxers at Gajeel's face. Gajeel immediately stop singing and ran to Natsu. _

_ "MY BOXERS!" Gray yelled. _

_ "YOU DID NOT JUST THROUGH PERVERT'S BOXERS IN MY FACE!" Gajeel yelled as he smashed his guitar on Natsu. Natsu immediately fought back and a new fight began. _

_ "They are really lively today!" Mira chuckled happily. _

_ "They are pissing me off!" Erza muttered as she rubbed her head. _

_ "YOU GUYS STOP FUCKING FIGHT OR I WILL SHOVE ALL YOUR HEADS IN EACH OTHERS ASSES!" Alex yelled at them angered. Then one of the guitar pieces hit her face. Alex's eyes twitched as she glared angrily at the boys fighting. _

_ "This is not going to be good," Lisanna and Levi whispered at the same time. _

_ "I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" She yelled as she jumped in the brawl. She forgot she was pregnant again. I sighed as rubbed my head. _

_ "ENOUGH!" Erza yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone stop speechless in the middle of their attacks. "Now Natsu I believe you have something to say to Lucy." _

_ Everyone immediately broke apart and Natsu walked towards us. _

_ "Oh right!" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone walked back to their places next to us like 20 feet away. _

_They quieted and smiled at us. Natsu stood in front of me smiling as he took out a box from his pocket. He got on one knee and opened the box. I gasped at the sight of the ring. _

"_Well Luce all I can say is that I love you more than anything in the world. Since the first time I met you when we were kids I fell in love with the way you always put a smile on people's faces. You were always happy and strong and I admire that about you. I want to stay by your side for as long as I live…..Luce …Will you marry me?" Natsu asked looking at me in the eyes. I looked at him and smiled. _

"_Idiot…of course…what would I do without you!" I chuckled. Natsu immediately lit up and hugged me. We kissed as he slid the beautiful diamond ring on my ring finger. We pulled away from each other once we heard someone clear their throat. I blushed and everyone ran to us congratulating._

_I laughed as I saw Alex in the middle in one of her pregnant fits at Zeref._

"_IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU BEFORE YOU GOT ME FUCKING KNOCKED UP! AND WITH TWINS!" Alex cried as she continued to hit Zeref in the head. _

"_I DIDN'T KNOW! I'M SORRY!" Zeref franticly said as he tried to defend himself as best he can without hurting Alex._

* * *

><p>I still can't believe that happened Momma. Don't worry I will make sure I send a picture of the wedding to you. Well after we tell Igneel first. You think you can come and talk him into agreeing?<p>

But I am doing well Momma don't worry about me. I am so happy. You know every day I go back and think about the last letter you left me that Natsu burned. I think about what was inside it. I think if anything would be different if I looked inside. Then I thought to myself if I was able to go back in time to change anything ..anything at all. I wouldn't change a thing at all. I am happy with the way things are now. If none of those horrible things happened to me in the past who knew where I would be now. I will never change a thing. I am no longer broken. I will forever be fixed with Natsu by my side. I love you Momma. Until Next time.

LOVE,

Lucy Dragneel

P.s. I am starting to like that name :D


End file.
